End of Ages
by the mythologist
Summary: 30 years into the new age, the world faces a new threat - a broken covenant with a forgotten people. Now, it is up to the Gaang and their children to save the world...yet old loves, hidden secrets, and spiritbending threaten to break them apart. Next gen fic; Zutara, Taang, Maiko, OCsxOCs. M for sexual activity, violence, Koh the Face Stealer, and language. Version 2.0
1. Interlude 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**Version 2.0**

* * *

**End of Ages**

* * *

_**The First Interlude: 30 years ago…**_

…_the Age of Firelord Ozai and the supremacy of flame came to its end. Defeated at last by the risen Avatar and his companions, the dream of peace that had suffered so long under the Fire Nation's oppression was no longer merely a hushed myth, it was an expectation of the future. Yet 100 years of war cannot be undone by coup, retribution, or even death. The destruction caused by a century of warfare is not so easily pushed aside - only time can fully soothe the ravages of the past. _

_ As their countries rejoiced around them, the leading men and women of each nation held councils in order to set the boundaries of the new world, and to exact damages from those who had destroyed so much of the old. Presiding over these was the Avatar, in order to ensure equality and harmony, especially in these early years of freedom. These were brutal days, where long repressed emotions came spilling to the forefront of the debates, and often it seemed warfare would break out anew. Yet the Avatar held firm, and eventually, compromises were reached. The new era would begin. _

_ 10 years of rebuilding followed the fall of the Phoenix King, later known as the Golden Decade. The Avatar and his companions grew to adulthood, and nations slowly began to heal themselves. Curiously, these ten years were of goodwill towards other nations, even, in proportion to the later years, to the Fire Nation; who took full responsibility for originating the war. Much of this may be attributed to the friendship between the Avatar and Firelord Zuko, and the latter's willingness to personally answer for much of his country's damage, his doing or not. _

_ The next 10 years were the more difficult. Disease and malcontent blossomed against the developing harmony only 12 years into the new age, marring the earlier epoch of optimism, philanthropy, and hope. Insurgents in the Fire Nation called for the return of Ozai (only the most extreme would whisper Azula's name, for almost all feared her madness) yet his death 3 months later of the sleeping sickness would quiet them, for a time. For the sleeping sickness was the true bane of the now free world – no one could predict its coming, just as no one could find a cure. Thousands fell to the malady, while pitifully few recovered. 18 years later, this had not changed. _

_ 30 years after the Fire Nation fell from their position of eminence, the world was on the brink of a second disaster. In his struggle to overcome the elemental tyrant, the Avatar had broken one of the oldest laws – one that had unfortunately long been forgotten. At the brink of the 30__th__ Anniversary of freedom, the Avatar and all who stood by him would have to once again immerse themselves in the perils of war. Yet this was not a war that would enmesh the physical world, it was a war fought in the shadows, in the nuance of emotion, and in the perilously thin line between hope and despair. It was conflict such as the world had not seen in millennia, a war between the elements and the human spirit, and the living and the dead. _

…

…

_..._

_ 30 years ago, Aang had, in following his strictures on the sanctity of life, failed his forebears. Now, he is presented with his last chance to make up for his grievous mistake. In a changing world where friend becomes foe and inner harmony is forever lost, he must make his final decision, for the war cannot be won – or lost – until the Avatar has faced his destiny. _

…

…

…

…

…

**To anyone who has this on alert, I apologize but every chapter is getting uploaded with a revised version – so be prepared for a **_**lot**_** of emails. **

**After years of working on this, I finally renamed it. It was simply too misleading, before. I hope you enjoy the edited version!**

**There are a fair amount of OC's, as this is technically a fic about their (Non-Korra compliant) children. There is Zutara romance in the chapters as well, but if you're only here for the parts about the original characters, I would stick to the interludes (starting with int. 3). **

**The Years reset after Ozai was defeated, so the year after Ozai defeat was Year 1. It was, so to speak, the beginning of a new Age. **

**I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1: At the End of the Dragon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. Version 2.0**

* * *

**Chapter 1: At the End of the Dragon**

_He, whom we mourn_

_Whose fire lit the world with peace_

_We will remember, until the last petal_

_Of the White Lotus falls._

_..._

_His humility and strength_

_Saved a world from darkness and flame_

_His people from themselves_

_And slaked the thirst of hope._

_..._

_He, whom we mourn_

_Lives on and will not leave us_

_We will honor, until the last petal_

_Of the White Lotus falls._

**In memoriam of Iroh, Grandmaster of the White Lotus Society**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"It has been only three weeks since Iroh, son of Azulon; hero of the Fire and Earth nations alike and longtime champion of peace has passed away, yet the world still feels the loss keenly. The Dragon of the West had lived for almost a century before meeting his end, and no one could deny the richness and value of his existence. Yet for those he had left behind, the pain is still very real. Still very real…aghh, this is so _stilted._ Iroh, what do you think? Do I sound like an idiot?"

Iroh, eldest son of Zuko spared his younger brother a sardonic glance before returning his attention to their dinner. "Don't you always?"

The younger brother in question huffed, pretending to take offence. "I do not. You're just stodgy. Besides, we both know this depressing eulogy isn't the best way of honoring Uncle." He mused, pursing his lips and tapping his strong chin. "If it were up to him, he'd just ask that everyone drank a cup of tea in remembrance. While playing Pai Sho, preferably. And utter something cryptic from time to time."

Iroh snorted. Frivolous as his younger brother generally was, he certainly was more in tune with certain aspects of his late, great-Uncle's character. Stirring the stew overhanging the well-constructed fire pit Iroh repeated the oft-heard mantra, "It's not just that Uncle passed on, Koru. Father, Aunt Katara and the Earth King are using his passing as a way for all the nations to commemorate the thirty years since the fall of Firelord Ozai. The somber speech is just one aspect of the ritual. There will be days of partying afterwards." His lips twitched into a small, almost rueful smile. "Plenty of tea and Pai Sho then." The smile died as Koru turned to adjust the willowy overhang that shielded their sleeping location from potentially dangerous prying eyes. _Not to mention nights of council meetings, _Iroh thought, almost bitterly. At least Koru didn't have to attend those. Being the second son was not entirely awful – Koru himself might not realize it, but the same chains that so efficiently bound Iroh would never choke Koru's oft-flippant neck. He would see that soon enough.

Thoughts running along a very different path, Koru smirked at his brother, shooting him a much too knowing glance. How could his brother be so calm? Surely he had heard the same rumors…rumors of the beautiful women of Ba Sing Se, and, thanks to the festival, plenty of access to them. He himself was not interested - despite what his reputation as a _very _charming young man might lead one to expect - yet his brother, who by all accounts was an excellent (if extremely discreet) lover, should be showing more than his customary even temper. If anything, he seemed just a touch taciturn. Maybe some subtle teasing would lift his spirits?

"Perhaps during the day, my brother. I hear nights are reserved for more…_pleasurable_ activities." Laughing off Iroh's dark glare, Koru began to once again practice his speech, this time to a knobbly section of the tree that was sheltering them. Therefore, he missed Iroh's continuing glower.

_Of course_, Iroh conceded, _his younger brother would be excited about _that_._ At least Koru was careful. Iroh hadn't heard any rumors about any passing attachments his brother might have formed, which was surprising and commendable. Yet Koru's lack of interest in a long-term relationship (and his very careful avoidance of anything vaguely resembling even a short one) was a minor source of concern for their father, and recently Aunt Katara as well. Flirt he would, but commit he would not. Oh well. He would have a little more time to grow up. He was only 20, after all. Besides - _he_ wasn't the one getting engaged.

That awkward recollection served as an interlude to equally unpleasant thoughts. As his brother practiced his inflection and grave visage, Iroh reflected on their "mission" and how it was very likely to be the last of its kind. Currently, they were less than two days east of Ba Sing Se, where the festival was to commence in a week. They had been traveling for weeks since they had left the Sun Temple, where they had informed the inhabitants and the last dragons of the death of he who had so long protected their secret. Neither young man had been to the Sun Temple since their initiation; Iroh at 17, Koru at 15, and both were slightly nervous about how they and their news would be received. Their worries were for naught as the temple dwellers welcomed them warmly, and with foreknowledge. They had not asked how those at the Sun Temple knew of Uncle Iroh's death which had occurred only days before, and their curiosity had been overshadowed by the magnificence of the funeral ceremony the temple guardians had arranged for Iroh. They counted him as one of their own, and the death ceremony of a dragon is beyond human experience.

_In fact,_ Iroh thought, once again complacent and no longer thinking about the ungainly matter of marriage (he had long ago realized that marriage too seldom had anything to do with love, at least at his level in the social hierarchy, and had thereafter thought of both matters with mild distaste), _Father and Avatar Aang are probably going to be jealous they missed it. I'm sure it will outdo anything man could muster up for any of their kind – even one so revered as Uncle. The sheer hallowed quality of the Temple alone would-_

Iroh froze, ladle in hand as the previously unnoticed stillness of the outside world permeated his heart, mind; even his very spirit. If he had been capable of thought, he would have tried to label the sensation, describe it, understand it. Later, he would compare it to immersing oneself into an ocean – a silent and terrible body of water, one utterly incapable of passing sound from the opposing worlds of air and earth encompassing it. But that was later. In that moment, he could do nothing but breathe, and even that was a struggle against the unmoving miasma that wrapped his existence in some impenetrable and invisible in the stillness he could sense something moving against it (_with it?)_ – something (or some_one) _that would bend his will to their own, if they caught him. He could not perceive them, but he sensed it/them coming closer. _ Closer. _

Koru paused in his ramblings, about to remark on how the birds had finally quieted when he was interrupted by a quiet _thunk._ Looking to his left he noticed his brother, crouching over the fire pit and dangerously close to tumbling in. Furthermore, he was preternaturally still, wide-eyed, and ashen. It was only as he rushed over to pull his brother back from the fire (and hopefully out of his stupor, was his speech _that_ bad_?_) that he noticed the cause of the noise– the ladle lay innocently upon a slab of rock, stew still cradled in its mouth.

"Iroh!" Koru shook his brother, more scared than he'd ever admit by the look in Iroh's eyes. Or rather, by the absence of any look at all in his eyes. "Iroh, snap out of it!"

About to give another firm shake, he was spared the necessity by a low groan. Iroh blinked, shuddered, and barely had enough time to shove his brother out of the way before vomiting violently onto the ground. Koru winced at the display, and at the realization that there would be no dinner tonight. He had seen the trajectory of at least two spatters of once-digested food, and their final destination had unfortunately been the pot of stew, still simmering away. Koru waited until Iroh had sufficiently recovered himself before gingerly resting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Iroh, I hope that wasn't from sampling the stew-"

"Did you feel it?" Koru blinked at the terseness of his brother's already strained voice. Although the similarity between his brother's and his father's voice had been noted often before, for a moment it was as if his father was speaking through Iroh. Iroh reached for his water skin and commenced to clean off the vomit.

"Feel what? Nausea? No…"

Iroh shook his head impatiently and turned to face Koru, face sufficiently swabbed. Looking down, he realized that his shirt was another matter, and he impatiently yanked it off. He would have to wash it later. He bent down to rummage through his pack. "No. The…_sensation, _the…" Lost for words, Iroh paused, clean shirt in hand, eyebrows furrowed in mild frustration. He shook his head and sighed. "I can't explain it." Slipping his arms through the long cotton sleeves he paused before positioning the garment over his head. "You'd know it if you felt it."

Koru raised his eyebrows. "_Hopefully._"

Iroh shot him a look as he buckled on his sword belt, swiftly checking to make sure his twin swords were well in place. Koru watched with a slightly puzzled look on his face. Where did he think he was going?

"You're not leaving me here to clean up your mess, are you?" Damned if he thought he was – it had come out of his stomach, and if you couldn't clean up your own vomit at 23, you weren't ever going to. And neither was your brother Koru.

"No. You're coming with me." Iroh frowned at the puddle, not yet beginning to congeal, yet still quite fragrant. "We'll deal with that later. For now, we have to move."

"Move, where? You just had an…attack of some sort, and now you're all business as usual?"

"You honestly felt nothing?"

Koru hesitated. Maybe he had felt _something_, but nothing along the lines of what Iroh had experienced. Still, Iroh had his very best I'm-the-future-ruler-of-the-fire-nation face on, and so Koru felt compelled to answer. "It all went very still. It took me a few moments to really comprehend it, but I noticed that even the birds had quieted. I guess something felt wrong, but I didn't feel ill."

Iroh simply nodded, and then pushed past the overhanging branches and into the glade, leaving Koru to groan and scramble to catch up. Would it kill his brother to be a bit less efficient?

Yet Iroh had his reasons for moving quickly. It had hit him the moment he had peeled off his stained shirt – the terrible, draining sensation was gone, but in its place was a subdued _tug_, pulling him, if he would let it, towards what was perhaps the aggressor of the earlier mental incursion. At the risk of being a bit brusque with Koru, he would follow the route set by this foreign internal compass. He began to move fast through the shadowing forest as Koru kept pace on his heels. It was late afternoon now, with twilight right on its heels, but Iroh felt that their destination wasn't far. Regardless, flame users never need fear the darkness. His amber eyes darkened as he reflected – he was close. And when he found who had done that to him, he would make them _pay._

…

…

…

…

_..._

_The cessation had come without warning or preamble, as did her flight. One moment she was sitting in the Asha's hut, frowning in concentration over a pile of herbs; pestle and mortar in her hands. The next she was running through the forest; desperate, gasping. He was gone. She could no longer _feel_ him. 21 years of being so intimately connected – closer than lovers, their understanding stronger than a mother's bond to her children – and he had been riven from her in an instant. _

_What had they _done?

…

…

…

…

...

"As I am here today to represent the northern water tribe you must understand when I say that I am hesitant accept your proposal." Men shifted as steely blue eyes glinted across the distance, attempting to intimidate their golden opponents into submission. It had already been a long meeting, and unfortunately for the tired dignitaries, this was a sticking point between two of the most powerful members at the table. "I, for one, can see the long term benefits, but both water tribes are unable to withstand the potential consequences of initial failure." Energy crackled as the orbs under siege calmly stared back at the aggressors – Ambassador Katara was facing off with Firelord Zuko. Again.

"I know the risks are great, they are for _all_ nations. But we must bring them together, Katara. Can we at least agree on that much?" Katara nodded minutely, wise now to the ways of diplomacy, and now mostly undaunted in the face of Zuko's earnest passion. He continued. "And the exchange program is an excellent way to do it. Immerse young people in foreign cultures so we see that all are to be respected, commended, and perhaps even emulated. Their safety-"

She cut off his gentle yet insistent rasping before he could go too far down that path. "Zuko, I completely understand and agree with the _reasons _for the program, but the water tribes worry about the timing. Safety aside, the sleeping sickness outbreaks are at an all time high. And we still know as little about the epidemic as ever. We cannot assure the health of our own citizens, in their respective tribes. Displacing our youth into foreign nations to potentially die of it would only inflame matters further." Katara looked stern and unyielding, even bathed as she was in the golden shaft of light streaming in through the wide double windows adorning the west wall of the council chamber in Ba Sing Se. The room had been renovated since the current Earth King's rise to the throne (the King had flat out refused to hear petitions sitting on a throne, and the previous council chamber had been abandoned when it had proven laughably penetrable by the Dai Li 30 years ago), and the once grand ballroom was now a lavishly decorated council chamber (or "the prettiest damn room this side of the fire nation," as their old friend Toph Bei Fong had once termed it in a fit of frustration-induced sarcasm). Yet it did the job. Easier to defend than the old, open-air council room, and certainly less intimidating than the great hall, over the years the debates had gravitated to the architecturally lovely room, which was large enough for 20 dignitaries to argue at ease, and cozy enough to diffuse tensions imperceptibly.

Perhaps Zuko was distracted by the late afternoon sunlight swathing his opponent, or was simply moved by the strength of Katara's opposition, but he hesitated a moment before a reply rose to his lips, and in that moment, the matter was pushed aside. The dignitaries were exhausted.

"Lord Zuko, Ambassador Katara…perhaps this could be reserved as a topic of discourse during tomorrow's meeting? It is growing late, and this is an exceedingly important matter. With a night to rest and clear our heads, the debate shall be more fruitful next we meet." Spoken by the aged and venerable successor to King Bumi (who had died only about 16 years back), Kai Long, his edict was met with relief by the other dignitaries at the table. Milling out in twos and threes, discussing points or simply their plans for the rest of the evening, Katara and Zuko were left at opposite ends of the table, prepared to keep the debate going all night, if they needed to. Kai Long shook his head as he too exited the room. Those two. So dedicated to their nations' cause that they neglected all else merely to further the effort by one step – true, their children were grown and their families all equal parts of the rebuilding effort, but in the past it was almost unsettling how dedicated they were to matters of state. Especially when they both had families of their own to raise. Yet the felicity of their domestic lives was simply not their priority. Ever since the fall of Ozai, these two had been the most passionate in remodeling the world's social structure. He closed the door on them, not missing the sweep of Zuko's arm as he began, apparently emphasizing the point anew.

Zuko cracked a grin as Kai Long softly shut the door behind him. Katara still sat upright in her chair, back straight, but Zuko relaxed his long frame, and twisted his neck, delighting in the long needed cracks. His throaty voice broke the silence of the beautiful late afternoon. "Heh. I wondered how long they'd let us argue that one."

Katara smirk's reflected his own, unconsciously identical. "I know. Especially as we'd already debated the trade agreements, element festivals, and transportation crises." She paused. "But yeah. I'll buckle under pressure tomorrow, and in return you offer to lend men and supplies to rebuild the northern water tribe's Moon Shrine, plus an apology on behalf of the fire nation, as well as a small, but public castigation of the deceased Admiral Zhang."

Zuko did not need to hesitate – he hated the man as much as his country needed (they were far too proud and set in their ways – seeing the rest of the world would do them wonders) the exchange program. "Done."

Katara smiled in relief. Of course business like this was as natural as breathing between the two, but still. She had been restricted by the stubbornness of the northern water tribe, who had refused to have any more interactions than was necessary with the fire nation, with whom their long, bitter grudge had resurfaced after years of uneasy neutrality. While the southern water tribe had been ecstatic about the opportunity of traveling to other nations (Katara winced when she thought about Sokka and Suki's veritable herd of highly vocal offspring that would participate in the program) the northern tribe had been adamant. Unless the fire tribe swallowed their pride and apologized to them (something they deemed impossible) they would never support the exchange program. So Katara and Zuko had compromised, as they had all throughout their long and intricate friendship.

_Compromise._ Once it had been such a foreign concept to the headstrong girl. Before Ozai fell, she had seen the world in black and white, and fallen gods protect whoever stood in her way. Her inability to compromise had defined her friendship with Zuko early on, just as her acceptance of the concept regulated their relationship now. Shaking her head (it helped to dislodge uneasy memories) she looked up to see Zuko watching her, eyes unreadable, match as they did with the dying sunlight still illuminating them. A half-dormant emotion rose from her stomach to her face, and Katara thanked La, god of water, for her dark skin that hid her flush. They had not been alone together for a long time. Not in a place as beautiful as this… Her composure mysteriously lost, Katara cast about in her mind for a suitable topic to break the powerful silence. Abandoning subtlety, she broached a painful subject they had been reluctant to discuss.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for Uncle's passing. It was decided that-"

"_Hush_, Katara. We'll talk in a minute. Let me just…have a moment." He had forgotten the feel of her very presence, so long had it been since last they crossed paths. He breathed lightly as he drank in her appearance, almost unwilling to exhale and break the spell of the interaction. The years, and birthing Sura, had been very kind to her. For a 44 year old woman she was lithe, surprisingly well formed, and graceful. He danced around the word in his mind, difficult as it was to even think that way, but she was beautiful. Her blue eyes had not dimmed, and while she may not possess the laugh lines her brother did, the faint wrinkles on her brow only served to endear her to him. After all, she had earned them with him, hadn't she? The hair loops were gone, as she was a married woman now, but her dark hair was still ebony, although soon (judging from Sokka) the first few streaks of silver would touch her locks. She was not the girl she had been at 14, yet he could still see the woman she had grown to be, and as long as he could see _her_, the compromise would continue.

Katara momentarily closed her eyes as his words faded in her ears. He had asked in that smooth crackle of a voice she still could hear in her mind, never mind how long it had been since she truly heard it last. He was her best friend, was he not? She remembered everything about him, whether she wished to or no. She opened her eyes, determination written on her features. She would not fear the sway of her emotions, her wayward thoughts. _Look at him honestly,_ her mind told her eyes. _Let me see him as he is now, not as he was._ Zuko had never been youthful, although more than any of them, he had kept his health. He was still strong and fit, physically in the prime of his life. The scar still kissed the flesh of his left eye, acting, perhaps, as a talisman to keep age from settling in his skin. He too lacked laugh lines, yet his forehead was smooth. His hair was lightening at the temples, and more than anything, he looked tired. Katara fought down the impulse to run over and hug him, as she might have done when they were teenagers.

They looked away at the same time, a testament to their many years of friendship. Even though they had not seen each other for almost a year, they still knew just how far they could go. They were performing the dance they had crafted, years ago, on how to keep the peace between themselves and the world. It was curious, how they had learned to blend together – not just in battle, but in all things. Fire and water are opposing elements, yet in the two benders, the elements complemented each other instead of working one against the other. It was their gift, their blessing. It was also their bane.

Yet it was above all things their compromise – the overarching metaphor for what their lives had become.

As if the interlude had never occurred, Zuko broke the silence. "I know. Sura told me." He hesitated, searching for the right words. "I knew they wouldn't let you come. Uncle left you a scroll...I had it delivered to your chambers upon arrival."

"Thank you." Casting about for more words to pierce the silence, Katara plunged ahead. "About Iroh's engagement…"

Zuko shook his head. "I know Iroh's choice worries you, Katara, but he is adamant. He will marry for the good of the fire nation, whether or not he desires the woman herself." He paused, smiling ruefully. "This is _Iroh,_ Katara. He's always immersed himself in matters of state, ignoring his personal wishes. At this point I believe they _are_ his personal wishes. It's not what you or I would like, but it _is_ his choice."

Katara frowned. "He's going to be miserable. He says he doesn't care about love, and only wants to create ties between the nations, but what is he going to do when he realizes just how...unhappy a loveless alliance can be?" She hadn't meant to stumble over that word. Zuko's eyes flashed, proving he too had caught it, but mercifully, he said nothing of it.

"We can do nothing until they meet. He and Koru will be here soon, and then we can discuss the matter with both of them. Especially after he and Tanh are introduced."

Abruptly, Katara changed her tactics. "What would Mai have wanted?" She wasn't sure if it was the smartest thing to bring up the boy's long-deceased mother, but she was speaking from her heart now, not her mind.

Zuko tilted his head down to shade his eyes, and also to think. He spoke to almost no one about Mai, who had died giving birth to Koru 20 years ago. No one except Katara, Aang, and Uncle, who were the few people he loved other than his wife. Yet even then, it had been a long time. He and Uncle had clashed only once on the subject of Mai, yet both had agreed never to speak of it again. Aang had never been too close to Mai, and said not much, as is acceptable in the way of men. Yet Katara had stood in as a surrogate mother for Iroh and Koru, and in a way, he knew the boys (especially Koru) thought of Katara as their mother. She was the only one who he would allow to bring Mai up now, especially in the context of their children.

Zuko looked across the table at the waterbender. "I don't know, Katara." He chuckled, dryly, sadly. "I was actually trying to think of what Uncle would say."

"He would be against it." Katara did not have to think before responding. "He would say something like: _Zuko," _Katara pitched her voice low and gravelly, bringing a smile to Zuko's face, "_To not marry for love is like no marriage at all. Marriage is a partnership, a journey both must undergo together…" _Katara paused to think, eyes sweeping up to the ceiling. Yet they had noticed something on their ascent, and swooped back down to identify what it was. It had been Zuko's eyes: neither filled with mirth or sorrow at the reference to his uncle, but flickering with a flame she hadn't seen this potent for years. Katara's lips parted as painfully familiar and bittersweet emotions flooded her, no doubt reflecting in her eyes, and fueling his fervor. How had she forgotten how it was? How could they believe it would cool? He was a fire master, and he fully personified the characteristics of flame: intensity and passion. And saying what she had…oh Tui, oh La...

Zuko stood up, the madness of desire sparring with the cool logic of their situation, the compromise all but in shreds. She sat so still, eyes wide and fixed steadily and tellingly upon him, warring within herself as well; otherwise she would have diffused the situation with her domestic impulsiveness. All she needed to say was one word, one name, and he would stop. If she didn't…Zuko's heart leapt as the fire inside of him grew hotter. _Oh please don't say it now...Katara please._

The double doors flew open.

"Sparky! Sugar Queen!" Toph Bei Fong stood just past the doorway, hands on her hips, a mock frown stretching across her face. "What the hell are you guys still doing in my council chamber?"

…

…

…

…

...

Sura's deep blue eyes widened as Appa's rapid descent revealed the village below her. Resting safely atop the sky bison's furry back, she nervously scanned the skies looking for sign of her father. Although she supposed it was more likely he had reached the ground by now – he had taken off on his glider the moment his convulsions stopped. Still, the last few minutes had been hellish – she hadn't known what was going on, what she should do, or even if her father had really activated his glider, or had simply fallen off the sky bison. She reassured herself otherwise, that he would be fine. He was not the Avatar for nothing.

When Appa was only 40 feet above the ground, she saw him - practically dancing in impatience to enter the village and see what had caused…whatever it was. Sura herself had not felt anything (nothing but a sudden lack of movement - like a pond with no ripples), but her father had nearly rolled off Appa in his agony. With a low hum, Appa's padded feet met earth, and Sura slipped athletically off the sky bison's back. Running to meet up with her father, she shaped water from her pouch into an orb between her hands, ready for either attack or healing, as her mother had taught her. Of course, she would rather use it to heal, but she could read her father's face well enough, and his expression was dire. Sura snuck a glance at the small, unremarkable village. Outwardly there was no sign of anything wrong, but it was somehow connected to her father's pain scant minutes ago.

"Stay here." Aang did not look down at his daughter as he spoke. Although he couldn't tell what it was, he could feel it here. Something or someone was still generating massive amounts of power, although it felt different than the initial attack. He couldn't tell why, neither if it was more or less dangerous than before. Until he could, he wouldn't let Sura anywhere near it.

"Father, I-"

"Sura, if I let you in there and something happened to you your mother would _end_ me."

Pursing her lips in frustration (a habit she had long ago picked up from Koru), Sura sighed, then nodded. Although most water benders lauded benevolence and adaptivity as traits to live by, her mother demonstrated a certain fierceness that some might consider downright fiery. Maybe it had something to do with fighting alongside the Avatar during the war against Ozai. Or maybe it was losing her own mother to a fire raid when she was young. Either way, Katara was infamous for protecting her brood, whether they be strictly family members or not.

Sensing his daughter's distaste at staying put, he gave her a quick smile, and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Murmuring one last set of instructions (_don't follow me or I'll die)_, he took off, gliding through the air to quickly reach the apex of the village. Sura sighed again, and shook her shoulders to release tension. When she had been young, she had dreamed of being an airbender, but fate had made her a waterbender, like her mother. She supposed it made sense – after all, save for a subtle difference in eye shape, and slightly lighter skin tone, she completely took after Katara, not Aang. Waiting a few more moments to make sure her father wouldn't come careening back out to her for one more admonition to stay out of the village (he certainly had been known to do so before), Sura decided on her plan of action. She would circle the village counterclockwise, following the stream to where it surely connected with the larger river they had passed earlier, flying overhead several miles to the east. After all, her father had said nothing about _circumnavigating _the village. With a small, determined nod, she started off. Or at least, she was about to, before Appa's agitated lowing stalled her eastward movements. He had wandered off westwards, almost out of her line of sight, and had apparently found something. Curious yet wary, Sura cautiously made her way over to her father's hulking friend. What she found there caused the breath to catch in her throat. Kneeling in front of the village's main entrance was a young woman, who at first glance seemed to be carved from some strange rock, she was so still and awkwardly positioned. Her palms were face up, as if in supplication, but her arms had fallen so her hands were nearly at her sides. Sura inhaled a gasp as she inadvertently curled her fingers around Appa's comforting wooly hide. Her father had been wrong – what he feared was not in the village. It was here.

…

…

…

…

_..._

_It was here. Her feet had brought her here, to her village, as she had known they would. The mindless certainty that had fueled her flight had sunk to the lower echelons of her ego, and now her conscious mind was taking hold again. She knew the spirits would not let her enter the village, not with the ritual still taking place and so she did the one thing she could think of doing. She challenged them. Screaming her defiance to the heavens, she sank to her knees and bade them come. She would let them enter her, strengthen her, if they would have her. She, who had never connected with the spirits, never seen the spirit world. She knew it was foolish, and would most likely lead to her death. She didn't care. They had done the unthinkable – had taken him away from her. Away from himself. So let them come. Let them devour. Let them diminish. _

_Let them avenge._

…

…

…

…

…

**This is non beta'd, so forgive me my errors, please! R&R ^-^**


	3. Chapter 2: The Story of Worlds

**Disclaimer: I don't own this Avatar business. **

**Version 2.0**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Story of Worlds.**

_In a beginning, all words were one. Then they became two._

_Then three._

_Then one hundred._

_To guide the ever-multiplying horde of themselves, they created the gods._

_They fashioned a world to hold them._

_In that beginning, all worlds were one._

_Then they became two…_

**-Monk Gyatso's bedtime story-**

…

…

…

…

…

Aang muttered to himself as he flew from home to home, mentally taking inventory of the village. It was very small and isolated, and could not have housed much more than 50 people at one time. It was at least two days journey away from the nearest city, and seeing as every home had a rather extensive garden, he assumed the village was self-sufficient...and temporary. From his cursory investigations, he could see no sign of snow, ice, or cold weather equipment, and winter tended to hit this region hard. His blood quickened. He had been searching for nomadic tribes for years…perhaps they had adapted into a pseudo-sedentary life?

One thing was obvious. The village was deserted. People had been here recently, within a day, at least, but they were not here now. Everything was tidy – animals were still sitting complacently in their unlocked pens, no dishes with half-eaten food littered tables; all was perfectly in its place, except for the missing inhabitants.

Aang had slowed to a walk now that it was obvious there was no one left in the village. Since he had entered its confines, the voice inside screaming _danger!_ had calmed, and now no longer said anything at all. Apparently, the threat had moved on. Aang felt rage rise up within him. Who -or what- had dared to do this? Something had wiped clean this village of its life. Someone had irreparably diverted, if not ended, the lives of innocent, rural, and very likely unsuspecting people. He could not exactly explain why he was jumping to that conclusion, save his instinct. The people had nothing, and their huts looked to be undisturbed by robbery. There was no blood, no bodies, no sign of a struggle. Yet he knew. The people of this unnamed village were no longer in the living world. And, as the Avatar, he wouldn't stand for this. As the Avatar –

His diatribe came to an abrupt halt as his eyes fell upon the drawing. It was in the hut on the banks of the river, on the far east of the village. He had just finished his quick glance into all the huts and observing no immediate signs of surviving life was about to move on, but for whatever reason, this time, his eye traveled lower. Half hidden in the early shadows of twilight, the drawing had been a child's creation, painstakingly etched in red, blue, and green dye. It portrayed a long line of people, dwindling down into what seemed to be a purple semi-circle. The child had possessed a fair eye, and a steady hand. Aang knew exactly what they had wanted to show, even with his modest knowledge of the village. Manipulating a spinning globe of air, he propelled himself to the northernmost portion of the village, where several of the huts were propped up against what looked to be a minor, oddly colored mountain. If Aang were pressed, he would describe it a mottled purple.

So intent was he in feeding his hope that someone might have survived the attack (maybe they even knew what it _was_) Aang did not realize that he was overlooking the simplest explanation – that the someone (or something) that had caused all this was still there.

…

…

…

…

...

Throwing a rock at the woman wasn't the best thing she could have done, especially with a pouch of liquid weapon at her hip, but in her panic it was the only thing she could think of. As soon as it left her hand she regretted her decision. Still, she assumed it would be effective, and at least it would bring the woman out of her trance. Yet that was not the case - now she no longer had only a strange, potentially evil, catatonic woman on her hands, she had a strange, potentially evil, catatonic, _bleeding_ woman to deal with.

Great. Now she felt kind of guilty.

After Sura had lobbed the rock at the woman - grazing her scalp and causing immediate blood flow - and the woman hadn't reacted save to fall over on her side, Sura had lost her fear. Her first thought had been that the woman was already dead – that perhaps she too was a victim of the attack. That (and her guilt over throwing the damn rock in the first place) had spurred her on, and she had rushed over to the prone woman. The slowly seeping blood proved her first hypothesis wrong, but Sura was undaunted. Something was still very wrong with the woman. Thinking abstractly of the sleeping sickness, she bent some water out of her pouch and used it to adjust the woman onto her back. Once positioned, Sura promptly fell back on her butt in surprise. This womancouldn't be from the Earth Kingdom. Not with her coloring...

Sura had learned about racial diversity when she was young, and in an age where such a thing was just becoming possible once more. Throughout the Hundred Year War, people had been segregated by country, and therefore possessed fairly similar traits. Even today, it was still easy to identify Fire Nation from Earth Nation, and _very_ easy to differentiate both from the Water Tribes. Yet her father had denied all these categories, and when asked, he had regaled her with tales of the Air Nomads, who belonged to all lands and none. Racially they were also somewhat distinguishable from the other races, although they favored the Earth natives. They were generally paler skinned, hazel-eyed, and although her father had dark brown hair, he had claimed that many at the temple had naturally lighter hair. A few even had hair the color of sunlight, and rarer still, the color of flame.

The woman's hair wasn't the color of flame or sunlight, Sura thought excitedly, slowly rising back up to get a better look at the woman. It was a dark honey color, with lighter streaks throughout. Still, it was the lightest natural color she'd ever seen in her life, and for a moment, she let herself drift in the same cognitive direction as her father. _This could be an air nomad – a link to what Father has been searching for-_

Her train of thought died as she fully hoisted herself to a kneeling position. She had thought the woman's hair striking, yet from her previous position, she couldn't see her eyes. Sura's excitement died as her fear rose once again to the fore. In La's name, what was wrong with this woman?

The woman's eyes were not hazel. They were, Sura thought disjointedly, no color at all. Gray, she supposed. She had thought the woman to be dead, injured, or in some sort of coma but her eyes were wide open, sparkling with animation in stark contrast to the stillness of her face. Sura felt the blood freeze in her veins, and her body become heavy as lead. There was something in her eyes that seemed inhuman.

Trembling, Sura forced herself to stay where she was. She shakily exhaled. The woman had not moved through all of this, and so Sura snuck a glance at the prone figure before her. She couldn't tell whether she was taller than her or not, but the woman was stronger, more athletic. Sura's shapely curves were a constant source of vexation, a frustration this woman obviously didn't have to put up with. She looked to be around Sura's age, or perhaps a little older. Her face (disregarding the terrifying eyes) seemed pleasant enough; stronger featured than Sura's delicate visage, yet cleanly molded and symmetrical. Tangling, light colored curls fluttered across the woman's face in the breeze. After taking several deep breaths and reviewing her catalogue of the woman, Sura felt her heart rate calm. Settling herself, she reached her hands out to hover the woman's face, acting on a sudden impulse. Her mother had once mentioned one could partially heal brainwashing. Maybe she could forge a connection, and catch a glimpse of what ailed this woman.

Sura leaned in as she focused all her attention on the woman. Initially it felt the same as she had while riding over the village –nothing, wrapped in emptiness, lying amongst silence. _Picture a pool_, she instructed herself. _Shape it to your expectations._ Sura bit her lower lip as she congruently concentrated harder and let herself drift on the sensation. _There. _ There was the pool, the dark mirror surface reflecting her face back at her. But there was no movement on the surface, or even below. Even with her inexperience, Sura instinctively felt that the woman was no longer there.

Sighing in defeat, Sura was about to relax her control when out of the nothingness, a desperate face pressed itself up against the dark underbelly of the surface. It was the woman, wide-eyed, and struggling. Swallowing her fear at her sudden appearance, Sura stretched her hand to delve beneath the cold surface, yet recoiled when from all around her came the command.

_**LEAVE, WOMAN.**_

The words were voiced by one and many, and the impression they left behind wrought havoc on her skin and senses. Sura was plunged into the madhouse of her mind – one moment there were thousands of stinging insects on her skin; the next, blood rushing from her ears, eyes, and mouth. The impetus to leave consumed her, and in pain, terrified, and sure she was about to die, Sura took one last look at the woman trapped beneath the glassy liquid. She no longer looked terrified. Instead, her eyes were closed in concentration, arms treading water to keep her steady, even under the surface. Snapping her head up to stare directly at Sura (she saw her true eyes now and they were gray, not the colorless monstrosity they were in her physical body) and pointed directly at her. Sura caught her lips move.

_Go._

Yelling in surprise as she was catapulted to the surface, Sura looked down to see murky shadows surround the pool, effectively blocking the woman from sight. Realizing what had happened, Sura struggled to go back. Why had the woman saved her? That was _her_ job! She had to get back and help, she had to-

"Sura!" The voice was a beacon from the physical realm, where she knew she had to return to, but the woman…she had to…

"_SURA_!" Now the call was a rope twining around her midsection, hoisting her back to light and air...!

Sura opened her eyes as a familiar voice berated her, familiar arms held her, and a familiar face blocked out the quickly dissipating light. Oh. _Koru_.

"Sura! Wake _up_, Sura- _please_ wake up. Sura you can't die, you can't-" Koru hadn't remembered being this blindly desperate since he was a small boy and had convinced himself he had been abandoned during one of his father's diplomatic missions to the earth kingdom. The cold panic that had struck him as he and Iroh had come across Sura's limp body was gripping him still, even as he felt her life's warmth radiating in the circle of his arms and her breath on his neck. She wasn't dead but she had appeared so, unresponsive to his attempts to rouse her...

"Koru…" Sura whispered his name, hardly believing he was here. She leaned her head against his chest in relief.

Koru exhaled and lowered his chin to rest against the top of her head, as he continued to hold his oldest and best friend. He might be acting unwisely, but this was _Sura, _and if anything had happened to her…well. He knew exactly what he would do, and it wouldn't be pretty.

The metallic whisper of blade leaving sheath cut their reunion short. Lurching in his arms, Sura came back to the situation.

"No, Iroh! She's still in there! She's still alive!"

"I know." He stood there, poised and ready, blade in his left hand. Grimly, he assessed the situation as his brother tended to Sura. The feeling had led him to the woman at his feet, yet now that he was here, something was different. The cold animosity that had overtaken him earlier was no longer the only emotion present – something else, something _warmer_ was warring with it now. He shook his head. It didn't matter. He took another step closer to the woman and swung his blade experimentally.

"Iroh, no! She's fighting it!" Sura extricated herself from Koru's grip and attempted to talk sense into the man she had lovingly called her older brother for all of her childhood.

Iroh frowned. How did she know? Although it would explain the change of energy pulsing around them… "Sura, if it's inside her, then it's too late. Stand aside. I will end this."

"Iroh!"

Iroh couldn't explain his haste – something told him that if the woman wasn't killed now, everything as they knew it would end. Kill her now. He raised his sword. _Kill her now._ Just as it was becoming a mantra and evolving to a point he could not turn back from a calm, old, yet _insistent_ voice broke through his trance, scattering cold water on his thoughts._ "_If you kill her, you are all doomed."

…

…

…

...

...

Toph Bei Fong had ascended to the throne of Ba Sing Se in quite the unconventional manner. It was all made possible by the erraticness of King Kuei's reign - and the people's lingering fear of the Dai Li. Kuei eventually returned from his stint in the circus, although the death of his beloved Bosco lead him to ultimately resign once again. At this point, the people of Ba Sing Se had had enough - there were to be no more Kings, no more rampaging Dai Li, no more secret societies built on lies, brainwashing, and physical partitions. The people were ready for change, and they demanded it in the form of democratic elections.

The first election had been held 8 years ago, and after drunkenly announcing at a party that if no worthy candidates applied _she_ would rule them all, Toph found herself championed by the people. She was well known for her no-nonsense, down-to-earth manner, and as noblewoman and best friend to the Avatar, she became the only choice in the people's minds. That year, she beat out seasoned politicians to become the first elected ruler of Ba Sing Se. She had been horrified. 7 years later, after 2 subsequent "re-elections," she was only marginally less so.

Of course, there were perks. Ruling the country had allowed her to break down the machinations of the Dai Li, as well as the walls that had segregated the city. She was also allowed to hang out with King Bumi without scheduling beforehand, and their earth bending battles became the stuff of legends. Lastly, she finally had a legitimate, political way to boss Sparky and Twinkles around, not to mention Chief Sokka.

(That was her favorite. Even after all these years, she took a special pleasure in making Sokka squawk.)

Ruling a country was much harder than her pre-teen experiences had led her to believe, however. Since she had stripped the Dai Li of its power, she was now in charge of everything. She quickly realized she had to instate a council of advisors, even though she still thought that was a recipe for disaster. If Uncle hadn't been at her side that entire year, sipping on tea and advising her with steady, seasoned advice, she probably would have fallen flat on her face and _that_ would have been the end of constitutional monarchy in the Earth Kingdom.

Yet she had survived, and more than that - emerged victorious. By the third year of her reign, she was so firmly instated in her people's minds that no other candidate had a chance. By the fifth year, she had raised the city's export levels by 15%, and the poverty level had slipped below 5%, the lowest it had been since Ozai's fall. Prosperity bloomed at her fingertips, and if she had grown slightly more caustic with age, she was forgiven. After all, it was hard to doubt the efficacy of a ruler who could sniff out lies and truths simply by judging the fluctuations in their heartbeat.

Toph's favorite aspect of ruling the most powerful city in the world _(take that, Sparky_) was foreign relations. This was partially because her best friends had gravitated into the most powerful positions their homelands had to offer, or in Katara's case, easing communication between them. It was also because she enjoyed enforcing her iron will upon unsuspecting opponents, and watching grown men grind their teeth in frustration.

What she did not enjoy doing, even when it was in the name of preserving the relations between the Earth and the Fire nation, was matchmaking. Toph leaned back on the bed, listening to her younger second-cousin-once-removed prattle about the bedroom. Siyi Tanh was a good girl; honest, hard-working, and intelligent. She was also deeply concerned with change and the state of the world, and had involved herself in Gaoling politics since she was a teenager. Lastly, she presented herself well, especially among foreigners. Although that could be attributed to - as Toph was informed - her incredible beauty.

"...and it's such an honor to be here, King- er, Aunt Toph. I realize that everyone is busy preparing for the Remembrance Ceremony, so please direct me to assist in any way possible…"

Toph swallowed back a sigh, and wondered if she could get away with giving herself a foot rub. Tanh was a genuinely nice person, hopeful and happy and looking for the best in everyone. Yet that earnestness clashed with Toph's considerable snark, and it made social interactions strained. Although Toph couldn't _see_ it, she could _feel_ the perky smiles, and it was enough to make her skin crawl – she just couldn't handle that level of sincere sweetness. Even Sugar Queen -by far her nicest friend - knew how to sharp, or as Sparky would say, dark. "For now, just worry about getting settled in, Tanh. And it's kind of you to offer, but you should stick to preparing yourself on Fire Nation culture. The boys will be here in a few days, and you'll want to be ready for them." _And here it comes in three, two…_

Tanh's heartbeat increased, and it was the only indication of her excitement. "They are? Will I finally be able to meet Prince Iroh? Forgive me for being forward, but if it is true that the negotiations are settled…" She trailed off, heart keeping up that quick, indicative rhythm in her chest.

The marriage negotiations between Iroh and Tanh - the first international union among royalty for over 100 years - had been settled a week ago. Tanh had passed through an elite selection process, passing tests instated by Zuko, Katara, Toph, and several other advisors. All that remained was for Iroh to physically sign what he had already given his verbal assent to. "They should be here any day now - Unless the Avatar picks them up along the way. They were supposed to check in at Shi Hen, but knowing them they decided to push on right through it. You'll meet Prince Hot Stuff soon enough, don't you worry."

Tanh chattered on, her happiness painfully obvious. Toph wondered just how long that frame of mind would last. Iroh was terribly handsome, a mixture of Zuko and Mai at its best. Toph could understand Tanh's infatuation, formed from a fairly detailed sketch and word of his intelligence and skill. Yet there was zero romance in the boy, and while Toph couldn't blame him for that, _she_ was not married. She suspected Tanh was in for a shock when she met Iroh and realized that her vaunted beauty was of no help at all.

When Tanh began outlining standpoints on the recent economic recession in the struggling Earth Colonies – the girl was nothing if not thorough- Toph's thought turned inevitably towards Zuko and Katara. No matter their protestations, there was no way they were simply arguing matters of state - their heart rates were through the roof, and Toph knew guilty evasion when she experienced it. Gods above, _this _was the last thing they all needed - especially now that Uncle was dead, and the sleeping sickness was hitting especially hard.

_ The past is the past_, she had told Katara, walking her back to her chambers after the incident. _You guys made your choices. You can't get that time back. _

Katara had walked at her side, back ramrod straight. Although she had smiled, one eye had been focused on the present and the other in the past. _I know. But when will it end, Toph? When will it all just change? _

_ Maybe when we do, Sugar Queen. _Toph couldn't say the alternative: or perhaps when we die. _Or perhaps it's when we let go._

_ And if we can't let go? What do we do then? _ Her friend had turned to her then, and Toph could hear the sorrow in her shaking voice. Toph pitied them both profoundly, although she would never admit it - to be in their position for twenty years? It was unthinkable, had she not once drank from the same cup.

She spoke before she realized the import of her words. _Then perhaps you need to make change. 'Cuz nothing lasts forever, Katara._

The contrast between her talk with Katara and this one-sided conversation was jarring. Once, they had all been like Tanh -young and hopeful and ready to change the future. Now, there were times when Toph felt like all they could do was hold on, and hope for change to come. Right now, she merely hoped it wouldn't be too long in coming.

…

…

…

…

...

The three benders stared in surprise as an old woman emerged from the forest, moving quickly and stopping only when she reached the head of the prone woman, close enough to intercept Iroh's blade. She was gray and withered, with gnarled hands and a heavily lined face, yet her back was straight, and her bearing proud. When her gaze moved across Sura, she could see her eyes were hazel. The crone bent to address the unconscious woman, speaking with a strange lilt that the benders had never heard before.

"Poor dear. For one that has never felt the touch of the spirits to be suddenly made their mindless vehicle? I would not have had it come to this."

Sura found her voice as Iroh tightened his grip on his sword. "Who are-"

"I would not do that, firebender." Iroh loosened his knuckles. He had made no movement, no noise. How had she known? The woman's next words addressed Sura's query. "I am her mother's mother." She paused, seeming to consider something. "And unless she wakes , I am the last of the spirit tribe." Breaking off her train of thought, she looked directly at Sura, and Sura felt the strength behind her gaze. "I am Asha."

Koru coughed, effectively breaking the power of the moment. "I'm sorry, you're what?"

Asha transferred her painfully direct gaze at him, but Koru was undaunted. "What's going _on_ here-" He was cut off by the woman's silent dismissal. Tilting her head down, she spoke just above the woman's forehead, hands gesturing over her nose and mouth.

"Anicca. Come up to the light. Come to my voice. The spirits will not bind you. You are strong. Move past them." Asha spoke slowly and clearly, as if her granddaughter could hear every word she said, yet there was no response from the woman below her. The spirit bender rubbed her granddaughter's temples and muttered something indecipherable. Still no response. For a moment all was still. Then Asha abruptly stood, jarring Iroh, who had been watching intently for the woman to make a false move. He was still wary, mainly because none of this made sense. A small part of him wanted to kill the woman and have done with this tense situation. Yet if Sura was here, than so was the Avatar. Iroh grimaced. What was he doing? Was there a way to reach him before this strange woman enacted more damage?

"I was too late. She is too deep, although…thanks to you, waterbender, she is not fully beyond reach yet." She hesitated, looking mournfully down at the girl. She shook her head. "I can spend no more time here, I have wasted too much already." Asha's eyes glazed, as if looking into herself. "There are steps I have to take to slow the damage. If I don't get there in time…" For the first time, she looked directly at Iroh. "Protect her." Her eyes flicked over his tense form, wry seriousness in her eyes. "You're a bit too excitable, and think entirely too much, but you'll settle down."

Koru's eyebrows rose. Iroh? Excitable_?_ His stodgy older brother, who had laden himself uncomplainingly with responsibility since he left the nursery? Against the seriousness of the situation, a small, irreligious part of him whispered _oh, I _like_ her. _

The quick churning of Iroh's mind halted as her words penetrated. "_Protect_ her? Old woman, unless you give me damn good reason I'm going to kill her."

Asha paused. She had turned back to the forest but she looked back over her shoulder. "The plague that has spread to the outside world…what do you call it? The sleeping sickness?" Sura and Koru glanced at each other, identical looks of surprise and interest on their faces. The old woman nodded. "She will know what causes it. And unless she's alive, it will continue to decimate your people. She is the last who could heal them."

Iroh's eyes widened against his will. How many people died because of the sleeping sickness each year? And this woman was the cure? Scowling, he sheathed his sword in a fluid movement.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Sura broke in, breathless. "I tried to reach her before but…they…what holds her?"

The woman looked at her grimly. "Dark spirits." She looked up to the sky, as if called by something no one else could hear. "Then it is up to the Avatar. But I'm sorry. I _must_ go." She spared one last parting look at Iroh, terse and unfriendly. "If you let her die, you and all your ancestors will suffer in the spirit world for all eternity."

Iroh opened his mouth to retort but the woman was gone. A moment passed in total silence, each bender partially stunned, or attempting to take in the full ramification of the encounter.

Koru was the first to master himself. He clapped his hands, startling his two companions out of their stupor. "Well!" He steepled his fingers. "I liked her. She was _sassy_. How about you? Well, maybe not you Iroh. She didn't seem to like you much." Iroh shot him a dark glance at this, but Koru continued, undaunted. "Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?" He spread his arms, as if to invite his companion's thoughts. "Anyone else think they've gone completely mad?"

Sura furrowed her eyebrows in his general direction (sometimes Koru could _not_ read the mood) but never took her gaze from the woman. Asha had said she was too deep, but Sura remembered the power of her command, and how she had been unable to fight against it. The woman was strong. Maybe…maybe it wasn't too late…

"Sura. Is your father here?"

Sura started, taking her eyes from the woman. "Oh. Yes. He was investigating the village to find…" Sura trailed off, staring wide-eyed at Iroh. Oh for the love of Yue and La she had forgotten all about her father! Iroh's eyes rolled to the sky. _Women. _ Slipping into comfortable habits, they began to bicker – he to chastise, she to defend, and so it was Koru, sitting apart and musing with his chin in hands, that saw the woman first begin to move.

It was the fourth finger on her left hand. It twitched. Koru sat up straighter, previous thoughts on the attractive flush decorating Sura's face banished. It had moved, hadn't it? So intent was he on confirming his suspicions, he didn't notice the presence of another. There! Her whole hand had clenched this time! He was leaning forward obviously now, and too excited to realize that Sura and Iroh had fallen silent, their argument forgotten. And now…her head was twitching! She was moving!

"You guys, she's-"

Koru was cut off rudely as felt his body roughly pushed aside by the very air surrounding him. Tumbling to his side, he turned to face his attacker, ready to do damage, but it was Sura's father. Sura's _enraged_ father.

The blood draining from his face, Iroh reviewed his options. Here was Avatar Aang, drawing the same conclusions he himself had, and ultimately more capable of carrying out his resolutions than he had been. Aang was in a pseudo Avatar state- something he had never seen before, and had no idea on how to stop him even if he had. His Aunt Azula had once stopped the Avatar with lightning, but Iroh couldn't bring himself to summon the cold fire. Not against the Avatar, and certainly not when he himself was bombarded by confusion and indecision. Aang was going to kill the woman – and there was nothing he could do about it.

Before her father could come between her and the woman, Sura moved. Throwing herself in front of the prone woman (and oblivious to the rustlings behind her, betokening movement) Sura stretched her arms out to protect the woman. This was no longer merely a personal motive – for not only had the woman saved her, she could stop the sleeping sickness.

"Father, no!"

Koru moved before Iroh could, shielding Sura's body with his own, and so he absorbed the impact of the blow. Aang had bent a block of earth to tumble them from his path; heedless of the damage he could have caused them. Hardly knowing what he was doing, Iroh drew his twin swords, determined to do what he could. Committing himself to desperate measures; to call down the cold lightning from the skies if he needed to, he found himself frozen by the suddenness of the tableau in front of him. As the Avatar reached out a hand over the woman, she flung herself up to a sitting position, as if pushed from the earth itself.

Her eyes were ablaze, but they were no longer filled with the power of the spirits. Iroh could see Sura poke her head over Koru's still shoulder, so she at least was all right, but Iroh didn't spare them much thought, so desperate was he to see the altercation between the woman and the Avatar. The Avatar pulled his hand back, instincts flaring into life. Something had changed…

"Take my life, Avatar, and your spirit shall be called to fill the balance." Her voice was a growl, a whisper, tinged with power and an accent Iroh could not name but would be unable to forget for the rest of his life. "You who transgressed on your promise – you are not fit to judge the sins of my people." She paused, weak and woozy. She had used all her power to fight off the spirits holding her, now she barely had enough strength to speak. Head lolling to her chest, she mumbled before she fell back to the earth in honest unconsciousness, "It is done. I have avenged him."

…

…

…

…

…

** And that is **_**that**_**. Are you intrigued? (Damn I hope so).**

**R&R!**


	4. Interlude 2: Boiling Flame 1

**I do not own ATLA**

**Version 2.0**

* * *

_**The Second Interlude: Boiling Flame (Of Identity and Despair, part 1)**_

_**(Mid Year 30)**_

_They say that sins will catch you out_

_Whether they be yours or no-_

_A lover's embrace will light the dark_

_Where once there was nothing to show._

_..._

_My love for you will always remain_

_True as a candle, steady as wick_

_No breath shall end that gasping flame_

_My passion burns me to the quick_

_..._

_You left me all alone today_

_Weeping of sorrow and of sin_

_You claimed I'd never change my ways_

_You'd found them-oh, my sins._

**Fire nation love song, "Of Sin and Sorrow"**

…

…

…

…

…

"Well he's certainly not into women, that's for sure."

"_I_ heard that he had his first sexual experience as a boy with a soldier and it's turned him for life."

"No, not the prince! But he's so handsome!"

"I know, a pity isn't it? But they say even Firelord Zuko is beginning to question his own son's desires…"

"Well why else would he never take up on what we've all been offering for years? Hasn't even touched a maid, and he's 20!"

Sura stood motionless as the trio of brainless beauties of the Fire Nation trailed past, chattering all the while. Koru…Koru was _gay?_ And they were talking about it now, when Uncle was on his deathbed? Had they no reverence for the great man? Or for the truth? It had been almost half a year since Sura had last visited the Fire Nation, but she had come to represent her family as Uncle was soon to make his passage from the living to the spirit world. So it was understandable that she would be behind on the latest Fire Nation news but this was Koru, her best friend since birth. She knew all his secrets. All of them. And he had never, ever intimated to her that he was interested in men.

But…now that she stopped to think about it, he had never shown real interest in anyone at all…panic opening her eyes, Sura began to make frantic connections. She had said it herself – she was closer to him than anyone. If he had been interested in any of the countless women who found ways to thrust themselves into his path, he would have at the very least revealed something to her, even if he was too cautious to act on it. Despite his flippant character, he knew his duty would be to marry for the good of the Fire nation. But at least before the marriage, he was supposed to dabble a bit, even if just to gain experience. _Iroh_ certainly had. And of course, there was that incident several years ago…

Shuddering, Sura sought to dispel the image from her mind. Koru had been kidnapped by former Ozai enthusiasts who sought to make him their puppet in their planned coup d'état. Of course, he was able to fight free (with the help of Iroh and Sura, who although 5 years younger were both still quite formidable) but not before he was placed in certain compromising situations, to ensure his compliance. While the whole truth of the matter was never made clear to Sura, rumor ran rife throughout the Fire nation that the enthusiasts had even attempted to sodomize the teenage prince. Koru never confirmed or denied these allegations. He merely stated that the situation was never beyond his ability to cope with.

Sura had suspected before that she was in love with Koru, but that was the infamous event that decided it. She could clearly remember the moment her world stilled, and her heart spoke, perfectly legible in the silence. Iroh had just melted the hinges of the door and kicked it down, and she had just used her water to snake around the ankles of the two firebenders just inside the door, causing them to trip, and fall unconscious. Koru had been sitting in a chair surrounded by men, but from the moment he lifted his shaggy head, (he never cut his hair unless he could help it) Sura knew. Opposites as they might be in both power and personality, he defined her. She loved him. _She loved him._

Yet it had been a long five years since her realization. He had never made any sort of romantic overture to her, and she knew that he saw her only as his oldest and best friend, and (far worse) perhaps even as a pseudo-sister. Iroh certainly did. Yet Sura was not in love with Iroh, and thus it did not sting the same way Koru's unspoken rejection did. And of course, no one questioned Iroh's sexuality either…

If Koru was attracted to men, she had to know. Moving with the purpose and blindness of the brokenhearted, Sura did not stop to calm down, or even think how potentially painful the approaching encounter was going to be. She knew that he would still be in his bedroom, as he and his brother had been sitting with Uncle and their father until late into the night. So she headed in that direction, and tried not to think coherent thoughts. She was hurt on two levels – not only was her heart breaking, as this certainly ended her dream of somehow making him see that she was the one for him, but also on a more platonic level. They were best friends, weren't they? He couldn't even tell her this much? This was important! Didn't he know that she would support him no matter what he decided, no matter what trouble he got into? She was torn between rage and tears as she threw open the doors to his bedroom, knowing he would still be in bed although it was an hour before noon. Ignoring the painful drumming of her heart as her eyes drank in his sleeping face and form, Sura took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She had to remember her anger – she was his friend, before she was a heartbroken woman. She would demand the truth, calmly. She would not yell, scream, or hit him. But most importantly, she would not cry. She absolutely, positively, would not, could not cry-

"…ra?"

Oh blast. Sura looked down towards the now awake Koru, sleepy confusion and concern etched on his stupid, beautiful face.

"Sura, why are you crying?" Koru attempted to sit up, so that he could better discern what was wrong with the girl. Koru's eyes widened as it hit him. "Uncle…he's passed, hasn't he…" He sighed deeply as his head sank to his chest.

"No, it's…" Sura paused, berating herself for causing him a worry, even as her anger regrouped and arranged itself into attack formation. Uncle was a separate worry from her anger, however, and she couldn't bring that into this. "Uncle is fine. I'm sorry for worrying you." Her voice was rough and clipped as she made the concession, caught between sobs and screams. "This is about something else."

Koru raised his eyebrows. It was good that Uncle was ok, but Sura was seriously upset. He had never seen her in quite this state before. She was angry rarely, but when she was it was just like Aunt Katara – passionate and often physical. Now she was almost vibrating with tension, but he couldn't define the emotion coming off her in waves…

Sura thought she was strong enough to look him in the eye as she accosted him, but she couldn't. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Koru deadpanned. "Tell you what?"

Sura finally found the strength and lifted her tear-stricken face to meet his gaze. "That you desire men!"

Koru's mouth dropped. She…it…_what?_ Yet before he could say anything else, Sura's emotional dam broke and it all came pouring forth.

"You're my best friend, Koru, and I'd tell you anything and we _promised_ to always tell each other everything but you never told me this! I had to hear this from those stupid whores that always try to throw themselves at you and you can't even trust me enough to tell me this? Koru! Don't you know that I'll always support you no matter what you do? Why couldn't-" Sura's voice broke as she began to sob, "Why couldn't you _tell_ me? Don't you trust me? I-"

"Sura, _enough."_ Koru's voice was rough and his face grim as he pulled her onto the bed. She squeaked as she caught her balance, straddling him so that she would not fall over. He was sitting up now, so they were the same height, and his arm around her back and his hand on her face made her look directly at him. Sura closed her eyes, crying in earnest now. Why in Tui's name did she love him so much?

"Sura, please. Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm upset!" She wailed like a little girl, attempting to hide her face behind her hands. But Koru would have none of that.

"Sura." Koru's hand began to stroke her face, collecting her tears on his fingertips. His voice was charged with an energy Sura had never heard before, something close to excitement. "Tell. Me. Why. You are. Upset."

Sura couldn't take this anymore. "Because I love you, you idiot!" She struggled to get away from his grasp, the bed, and this entire situation but the muscular arms surrounding her effectively cut off her escape. "Koru please let me-"

"_No._" And then, without warning or preamble, Koru sank down on the bed, and pulling her down with him, kissed her.

It took Sura three heartbeats to realize that Koru's lips were warm against hers. The kiss was utterly without finesse, but in Koru's defense, he was attempting to pacify a weeping woman. Yet in Sura's passion-driven madness, she divined another reason for Koru's desperation to keep her lips from moving. Shoving herself back up, she vaulted herself off his prone form.

"No, Koru! I don't want your pity. I can't-"

That was all she had time for, as Koru flung himself out of bed, moving faster than his muscular frame would suggest he was capable of. He caught her by the waist as she attempted to turn and bend water from the carafe on his nightstand, but Koru was quick to act against that. Pinning her wrists above her head, he pushed her back the two feet separating her back from the wall.

Thunk. Sura made a little noise as the back of her head knocked against the wall. Why was he _doing_ this to her? Couldn't he just leave her alone? He knew that she loved him, why couldn't he just _go away?_ Or at least stop holding her against the wall…

"Sura."

She angled her head down so that she didn't have to look at the warm amber eyes, or the sweep of his cheekbones that she knew so well, or the lips that had so recently taken hers.

"Sura, look at me."

But she wouldn't, she wouldn't look up…to look up was to remember the feel of him against her and she couldn't become a pity woman, she couldn't, she couldn't…

Koru sighed. He hadn't planned on confessing to a woman made of stone, but as he had made her that way, he supposed it was all his own fault.

"Sura. You said we were best friends, and that I should tell you everything. So I will. I honestly do not know whether I am more attracted to women or to men."

Sura's heart, erratic before, stopped its beat entirely. Oh. _Oh._

"I have never felt overly uncomfortably at the thought of male or female flesh next to mine, and frankly, I know it doesn't matter to me."

She hadn't known that truth tasted like bitterness. Exhaling, she attempted to raise her head, and at least acknowledge his attempt to salvage their friendship, when his next words froze her solid.

"If pressed, I suppose I would have to admit preferring women, but as I've desired only one creature my entire existence, I'm unclear as to whether it is her sex I desire, or herself."

Sura could not even process simple thoughts now. So she made no noise or resistance when Koru lifted her chin with his fingers, and looked her straight in the eye.

"I was going to ask your father first, Sura, but I can't _wait_ any longer. Sura, I love you. It has always been you. Since we were children I…" he shook his head as he stumbled over the words, "…I knew it was only ever going to be you. I want you to marry me." He took her shocked silence for assent and continued. "I know…I know it may be difficult to finagle politically, but I think it could work. Father is obsessed with binding the nations together, and he wouldn't refuse me you. He loves you practically like a daughter already! He won't refuse…and if you love me… the Avatar won't either. So Sura, please. Will you be with-"

Koru's planning was cut abruptly off by Sura who flung her arms around his neck, her body against his, and pressed her lips against his own. Her mind had finally caught up with the situation, and she decided to let her actions answer for her, knowing he would understand. His arms wrapped around and pressed her close to him, as if he would never bear to let her go. As they kissed, her mind opened to exultation. She had never dreamed it would happen this way – she never had allowed herself to even dream beyond the moment of a stolen kiss. To know her love was returned and to lose herself in his passionate embrace was overloading her brain and all too soon, she broke away from him, gasping and flushing. Any trace of doubt she might have harbored about his impromptu confession was eased by hazy look in his eyes, and his hands that sought to bring her back to him. Her smile eased the tension however, and he managed to smile back at her; pulling back for a moment simply to look at her. It was fortunate that he did so, for they were interrupted in the next moment.

"My lord Koru?"

The two benders took another step back from each other as the harried looking messenger poked his head through the door.

"Your father requests an audience." Relief dawned over the messenger's face. "Oh good, the Lady Sura is here as well. We'd been looking all over for you…Please, follow me."

The two lovers looked at each other, and smiled like children for whom a festival had come early. It was good that the messenger had turned smartly on his heel the moment his proclamation was delivered, otherwise he would have noticed the aura of jubilant excitement that permeated them. The followed him, slowly, basking in the inane joy of the moment. They walked close, as they were accustomed to, but instead of filling the silence between them with old jokes, animated debate, or even solemn talk of Uncle's failing health, they let silence simmer between them, like a bridge from one heart to another. At least until the messenger strode out of earshot.

"Ummm, Koru?"

He looked down at her, never breaking stride. He smiled, and his eyes warmed her heart. "Yes, love?"

Sura let out a ragged breath. She was too happy. She wasn't going to be able to handle any serious encounter for at least a month. All she wanted to do was laugh, cry, (hopefully not at the same time, but the way she was feeling she couldn't be sure) hold this boy to her and run away from him at the same time. She settled for the middle ground, which was smiling like a monkey. "Well I was just wondering. Why does everyone think you're gay _now_?" Her eyes widened at the Koru's sheepish look. "_Koru?"_

"Well…ok. About a month ago, Lady Tila bribed the guard and snuck into my bedchamber. Well, more accurately, my bed." His eyes darted to the side to observe her countenance.

"And…?"

"Naked."

"Oh." Sura almost blushed at the impertinence, even as her anger flared. How dare that whore? How DARE-

"I was…fairly upset about it, and after she realized I wasn't going to be seduced, she accused me of not being a true man."

Sura's jaw dropped. That was…that was borderline treason! After a moment's reflection, Sura flushed for real this time, remembering her proof that Koru was a "true man," discovered only minutes ago.

"I told her that regardless of my masculinity, I would not take what was so distastefully offered. I asked her, politely, to leave." He sighed. "Then…she said something about you."

"What? Me? Why?" Sura asked, even as her heart leapt in her chest.

"She accused me of-" here he paused, and nodded to several courtiers who they crossed paths with, "well. Of loving men."

Sura's eyebrows shot up. "She called me a man?"

Koru shook his head, slightly frustrated at his inability to accurately portray the situation. "No, not at all. She implied that since I had never made a move on even you, who I'm always with, then I must like men."

Sura's heart stilled, confused. But he was smiling at her, that huge, child-like smile that he must have gotten from his great Uncle, for no one else in his honor-driven family could smile like that. "And so that's how the rumor started?"

"Well…" He hesitated, clearly embarrassed.

"_Koru."_

"Ok, ok. After she said that, I got so angry, I forgot to be smart. I mean, I've loved you – and known it – since I was 10, Sura." Sura blinked, amazed. He had loved her _that_ long? She hadn't known until she was 13! She had thought it was rough hiding it for the last 5 years, but he had hidden it for twice that…

Koru continued. "I had been trying to ignore it, or at the very least hide it for the last decade and this woman is sitting on my bed, calling me out about it? I was so mad I couldn't think, Sura. So I said that I would never, ever, want your kind. She took that to mean women, I suppose. I mostly meant anyone who was not _you._ The next morning, it was everywhere." He gave Sura a small grin. "I was beginning to worry about men in my bed."

Sura laughed. She was irrationally mollified by his taking her hand, as now they were in the final hallway leading to his father's council chamber and would not be seen by anyone not belonging to his family. He pulled her behind a pillar a few feet away from the door.

"But now it doesn't matter. Sura. I asked before, but I need to hear you say it. Sura, will you marry me?"

Sura looked up into his earnest, searching face. What Iroh would give to see his younger brother now – he always complained about how flippant and silly his brother could be. "Koru. I have loved you and known it," she smiled as she saw his grin, recognizing that she was using the same words as he to confess, "since I was 13. Not as long as you, but believe me, it felt long nonetheless." She paused to draw in breath. "I will not marry anyone other than you." The air was promptly crushed out of her lungs as he embraced her, hard, and she could feel his arms shake.

"Thank Ag- Thank Tui. Thank Yue. Thank La."

Sura stiffened as she heard him thank the God of Water, and Goddesses of the Moon. Hearing him address them was as if he were personally thanking them for giving him their daughter – for waterbenders were of the water and the moon. She rested her head on his broad chest, and listened to the rapid pace of her heartbeat. She was his. He was hers. A sudden thought cut through her euphoria.

"Koru, we have to wait."

He picked his head up from its perch atop of hers. He looked puzzled. "Wait? Why?"

"Because of Uncle. We can't get married now…it's too close."

"That's why we should. So he can know. So he can be there."

Sura shook her head. "We are the children of war heroes, Koru. The whole world knows who we are, who our parents are. We can't just get married anytime we feel like it." She sighed, and tried to smile. "And we still have to ask my father."

Koru dropped his head, so he could nuzzle her hair with his nose and lips. "I know. When is your father coming?"

Sura frowned. "He should be here in a week. He dropped me off and then said he had business on one of the smaller Fire islands. Something about old friends who needed him."

"Well, your mother? When is Aunt Katara coming?"

Sura looked at him, confused. "Well, she said she would come, but Father said she wouldn't. He said she had to stay in Ba Sing Se…" She shook her head. "I don't know. I don't know why she wouldn't…"

Koru frowned too. "Father thinks she's coming…and Uncle wants to see her. I wonder if…" Footsteps resonating down the hall broke them from their clandestine reverie. Sura stuck her head out, and saw Iroh making his way up the corridor, reading a scroll, thankfully distracted. With one last kiss, the two broke from the pillar, leaving their lovers' persona behind the pillar, where they met up with the namesake of the dying hero.

…

…

...

Iroh, son of Azulon, died in his sleep two nights later. They never had a chance to tell him of their love. If they had, he might have told them of boiling flame, and a truth of love. Told them of duty, and of identity. Told them of despair.

They were so in love.

…

…

...

…

…

** This is the chapter I am least happy with. It feels very old to me, and I'm not sure if I changed enough. Oh well :/**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 3: Sunlight, Forest, and Sky

**I don't own ATLA, the end. **

**Version 2.0**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Sunlight, Forest and Sky**

_We do not race the running stream_

_We do not dance within the flames_

_We do not sleep inside the earth_

_We do not dream between the trees._

_..._

_In all that we are, we are ourselves_

_We keep the truths, hold tight the dead_

_We guard the curtain between the worlds_

_Our souls our strength, we are ourselves._

**-Children's rhyme from the Spirit Tribe (translated)-**

…

…

…

…

_Until the woman came, she remembered only darkness. Long ago there might have been pain; nerve rending, searing, ripping pain, but that had ended long ago when her body had stilled its protestations and her soul had sunk too deep to be found. They thought she had surrendered and had relinquished her soul, but they were wrong. She had not cared about the pain, just as she had not cared about her destruction; yet now that it was over, she had not released her spirit. All that should have mattered was that it was done – he was avenged, the ritual would never be replicated. Why should she struggle, now that her life was complete? She could rest here among the shadows of her ancestors, rest among those who had done her will, or had used her to do theirs. It did not matter. So why should she hold onto the one last thing that was hers alone? Had she not given up everything already? Her life, her hopes, her future? She should just let go…_

_ But then the woman came, stumbling in the darkness, for a moment scattering the spirits who surrounded her. In that moment, she remembered there was another world: a world of sunlight and forest and sky, and in that instant she felt life and desperation again, to know that existence one last time. She approached the woman to see if she knew how to get back to the world above when suddenly she felt the spirits move, and her perception shift. She was underwater now, and the spirits were readying their attack on the woman. They had been wary of the intruder, but seeing that she was no spirit bender, they planned to double their captives. She could see they had begun the assault – the strange woman from the living world was in pain, and terrified. Yet this was unacceptable - this woman had done no wrong. They should not hurt her. Finding strength in knowledge – she had given up all sense of self for so long she had forgotten she _was_ someone – she coiled the power deep within her and released it towards the woman. _

Go.

_ As the woman flew towards the surface, she felt the spirits swarm around her, angered that their prey had escaped, and that she still retained her essence. She could feel them biting and hacking away at her – determined to make her theirs. Yet something was different now – before she had willingly submitted to them, and now she no longer wished for them to be a part of her. She no longer wanted to retreat. She wanted to _fight.

_ So fight she did. They invaded her, again and again, in waves of despair and emptiness. Time and time again she feared she was lost, yet still she held on. She had forgotten so much, but if she were to die here, she would not lose it again. She had done what she had to do; lost what she must, but now she would end as herself. She would- _

_The spirits paused in their onslaught. Moving as one, they turned their faces to where she now remembered the outside world to be, and with a sound like a sigh, passed from her back into the spirit world. For a moment, she felt nothing, and weakly rejoiced. She began her ascent to the upper world, her exhaustion making her move slowly. She was not yet halfway up when she felt what had made her captors flee. _

The Avatar.

…

…

…

…

She woke up before dawn in a strange tent with the woman from her dream hovering over her, water shifting in her hands. Her first reaction, unfortunately for the water bender, was to jerk upright, and scream his name. In that moment between waking and sleep, she had forgotten he was dead. Perhaps _worse_ than dead. The flickering lamp hurt her eyes, and the siren call of sleep made it hard to think. Before the woman at her side could speak, she rubbed her eyes with her hand. The healer was going to think she was crazy or something. She had to make sense. Ignoring her headache and the seductive urge to succumb to healing rest, she tried again. "_Who are you? Where is the Avatar?"_

Sura looked at her patient in wide-eyed confusion. The language she spoke was unfamiliar, but one word was recognizable - Avatara? She was looking for her father? Attempting to placate the woman, Sura put her hands on her patient's shoulders and attempted to gently push her back down. "Rest, rest. You are still very weak. Sleep." She mimed with her hands folded under her cheek, portraying a pillow. "You are safe."

Annica felt foolish for not realizing this strangers would not speak her tongue. Thank the spirits she had been forced to learn theirs. She shook her head obstinately, and attempted to get up. "No. Where is the Avatar? I must…I must…"

A tall, grim faced man who had been lounging unseen in the far corner of the tent spoke up. "I told you she spoke our language."

Sura half-turned to glare at Iroh, but her patient never looked at him. "I speak the language of elemental benders, yes." She kept her eyes trained on Sura. Her eyes were unfocused, and the fever that had wracked her frame through the first few hours was still glistening on her skin, just waiting for weakness to come so it could move back in. They had to get her back to sleep; otherwise she'd kill herself before she could help them!

"Sura," Sura blinked at the subtle, exotic pronunciation of her name, "That is your name, yes? Mine is Anicca. Thank you-" She paused as she rocked to her side – if she hadn't been sitting, she would have toppled over. "Thank you for now, and for earlier, in my soul." Sura's eyes widened. The woman was aware of what had transpired between them? More so, she had been in her _soul?_ Anicca was looking at her again, with pleading eyes; tired and sick, yet not to be forsworn. "But please. Is he here?"

Sura realized that pushing her to desperation was only going to make matters worse. "No, he left. He should be back by morning."

Anicca exhaled, an unreadable look on her face. Sura wasn't sure whether it was relief or disappointment. Whatever it was, it would have to wait until the dawn. Sura caught her as she fell back, unconscious before her back hit the ground.

"If Koru dies, I hold her responsible."

Sura paused before she continued her healing ministrations. "That's foolish, Iroh. He's not in danger of _that._ Besides, if you must blame anyone other than your brother for his own actions, you should blame me."

Iroh stood up, hunching over to make his way closer to the women. "If not for her, none of this would have happened."

Sura stood up as well. Her mouth opened to retort angrily, yet when she looked up at Iroh's face, she found she had nothing to say. Turning on her heel, she left the tent, tense voice trailing after her. "She's not feverish anymore. You watch her. I'll be right outside."

Iroh groaned quietly. He hadn't meant to anger Sura, especially if it resulted in him having to stand guard over the woman. He frowned as he watched her chest rise and fall, mouth parted slightly to let her breath escape. He had never before felt an aversion like this – even knowing that she was the only hope anyone had in the last two decades of healing the sleeping sickness, he still felt the impulse to simply walk away from her and never look back.

And what was behind this uncharacteristic dislike? Iroh prided himself on his calm, and on his sense of justice. As heir to the Fire nation throne, he had learned to be many things, and diplomatic was one of them. Yet his knee-jerk reaction to this woman was difficult to fight down – his instincts still deemed her evil, even when the truth of the matter was obscured. Logically, he knew he didn't know enough about her to decide, yet in his heart he expected the worse. Perhaps it was in reaction to the strange attack he had suffered through at the campsite, but-

"_Rama_…" Iroh looked down sharply, expecting her unsettling eyes to be open, and grew still. Her eyes were closed; she had been murmuring the foreign word in her sleep. Yet by the drawn look on her face, the dream had not been pleasant. He inhaled deeply, attempting to still himself, to find the calm that so empowered him.

This woman – _Anicca_, his mind supplied dryly - apparently held the key to stopping the plague that was still sweeping across the four nations. Yet she was an enemy of the Avatar. By Agni's flame, how were they supposed to trust her?

"Iroh." Jarred from deep thoughts that often intermingle with sleep, he looked up at Sura.

"Yes?" His voice was rougher than normal. Maybe he had dozed for a minute or two…

"Father's back. I'll sit with her. You go and talk to him."

"How is Koru?"

"He's fine. Apparently he woke up briefly before they got to Ba Sing Se. He certainly didn't _die._"

"Good." He rested a hand on Sura's shoulder as he stepped past her into the cool, early morning. They had set up tent (transporting that from its previous campsite had been a hassle, although it negated the need to clean up his sick) in a clearing to the left of the road, just out of sight. Not that it mattered, Iroh reflected grimly. What the woman had done had proved the futility of prudence. How could they guard themselves against what she had done? How could one protect their soul?

The Avatar was facing the village, his robes swirling around his ankles as he clutched his staff. The sky was lightening in the east; the deep purple of night giving way to lighter eddies of clouds misting over the horizon. Daybreak was less than half an hour away.

"Avatar." Iroh took care not to bring himself alongside Aang – his respect for the Avatar approached reverence. "How is my brother?"

Aang looked back at his friend's son, and his face and posture relaxed. "He will be fine. Appa and I made it to Ba Sing Se in under 2 hours, and Katara saw to him immediately." His lips twitched in an attempt to smile. "A few broken bones, it was nothing too serious. Katara said the ribs were only cracked, not wholly broken. She said Sura had done well with the initial healing, and that she didn't have too much work to do." His visage grew serious again. "What about the woman? Sura told me she awoke over an hour ago."

Iroh frowned. Had it been that long ago? It couldn't have been an hour…maybe he really did doze off while watching her. "She came to consciousness. I hadn't thought it was that long ago.

Aang looked sharply at Iroh from under hooded lashes. He was obviously exhausted, and there was a curious glazed look in his eye that Aang had never noticed before on him. He looked almost…lost? Aang's eyes narrowed. If this was caused by the woman as well…

"Yes, she woke up well over an hour now. Almost two, actually. She was asking for you, father." Both men turned to face Sura, who had approached them unheard. One of her decorative hair loops had come undone, and the blue bead rested on her shoulder, rolling when she moved. She looked at Iroh, as if to remonstrate him. "And her name is Anicca. We don't have to keep calling her 'the woman.'"

Aang looked at his daughter with a mixture of anxiety, frustration, and exhaustion in his gaze. "Don't get friendly with her, Sura. You don't know what this woman has done. She may or may not be the key to providing an antidote for the sleeping sickness," he nodded in the direction of the tent, and Iroh realized he _must_ have fallen asleep, for how could he have not heard Sura explaining all this to her father? "but you have not seen the people of the village. You don't know-"

"Father I _touched_ her. I've interacted with her. She was held captive by spirits…they hurt her. They hurt me! There was nothing she could have done!"

"Sura, everyone in this village is dead except for her. With her claim that she has 'avenged him', she is our only suspect."

Sura's mouth opened soundlessly. Her eyes searched her father's for a frenetic moment, but they soon dropped to the ground, unable to argue against his stone-faced resolve. Iroh gazed at the village.

"So you've found them, then?" He had thought the village eerily quiet before, and was glad that he hadn't known before now. Give him a foe of flesh and blood, but supernatural enemies had always unduly disquieted him. "She killed them?"

The Avatar opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted.

"They ended themselves."

All three spun to face Anicca, pale yet determined, clear-voiced yet still unsteady on her feet. The fever had left her, but she was still weak. There was a scab above her left eye, where Sura's rock had hit her. Sura had stopped the bleeding long ago, but the cut remained. Below the scab were her smoky eyes, which she fixed on the Avatar, and took a step forward.

"Oh, did they?" Aang's answer was terse, as if he could not bear to spend any extraneous time on debate with the woman. "They all stopped breathing, all by themselves?"

Anicca's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but then she shook her head. "I do not know the manner in which they died. I only know they _chose_ to." Anicca knew that her language skills were good, but if she couldn't make herself understood now, she would be in trouble. She saw anger pass like a storm cloud over the Avatar's face, and she realized that he must have seen them. His mind was closed to her. She would have to try something more dramatic.

"It is thankful they are only dead, and that what they did was not done unto them." Her throat threatened to close in on itself, the grief still too near. "What they did was forbidden, yet they still have _souls."_

Sura and Iroh stood on the sidelines of the conversation, shut out by the strength of Aang's rage, and Anicca's painful earnestness. Sura looked back and forth from the Avatar and Anicca, torn between her father and standing up for the woman she already begun to sympathize with, if not respect. She _had_ saved her life, after all. Iroh looked only at the woman, in his exhaustion –at least, he _hoped_ it was only exhaustion - feeling her despair smudge the air between them, like soot on dark alley walls.

Aang stood perfectly still, torn between the desire to destroy the woman in front of him and the quiet, cold voice of reason begging him not to. Unlike Sura and Iroh he had seen with his own eyes what had happened to the villagers, and antidote to the sleeping sickness or no, whoever had done this was a monster…

"Your mind is closed to my words. You will not see truth." She looked down, and exhaled deeply. She could see if she even tried to proclaim her innocence, it would not be believed. She had not wanted to do this, was not even sure she could, but if the Avatar was there… "I will take you to the ritual chamber. I will show you what they did. What the spirits made me avenge." She would take him there, and pray she was emotionally strong enough to face the people of her village one last time. At least she could apologize to him…for not being there the one time that he needed _her._

For the first time, Aang's eyes met hers.

"Show us, spirit bender."His eyes narrowed, and Iroh and Sura were both struck by the dark flame crackling in his hazel orbs. "_Show us everything."_

…

…

…

…

The Asha bent nearly double as she leaned on her staff, her breath coming in huffs as she silently cursed her advanced age. It had taken her almost 2 hours to make the hike up the sacred mountain, where one of the Great Agreements between the sprit benders and the Avatar had taken place, long ago. This was one of the 3 most sacred sites among the spirit benders, who, when they locked away the majority of their strength, agreed to remember and keep safe the pact. Artifacts were stored here, ancient symbols of the past that still held great power. She had to make sure they were still here, still safe. She had failed her granddaughter, but she could not fail now. Not when he was still loose.

She had not told the three elemental benders of her fears. They would not have understood, and explaining would take too long. Yet even if she had time, she would not have condescended. There was still a chance Anicca would wake up. If she did, she would have to face the truth on her own. There was nothing that she could tell her to make it easier. She would have to find the shrine under the mountain something the spirits had never allowed her to do before, and discover the meaning of her sacrifice. Yet that was her life now. Now that Anicca knew the touch of the spirits, she would have to walk the path of a spirit bender.

At the mouth of the cave, the Asha's blood chilled in her veins. She was not a strong spiritbender, which had constituted her being trained as the Asha in the first place, but even she could sense the presence of someone of immense strength further up the mountain. She could feel the power emanating into the early morning light, and was glad that she had spent the night sending off messages in both the spiritual and physical realsm, warning the other tribes of the disaster and what she feared it signified. To face this demon in the night was beyond her power. The only hope she had was in her knowledge, which she knew must be greater than the intruder's. After all, she wasn't the keeper of knowledge and bridge between the elemental world and the spirit tribes for nothing.

She picked her way carefully as she climbed onto the overhang, and let out an almost audible sigh of relief as she noticed the artifacts were still in place. Cradled in the embrace of three hands carved from the rock walls were three statues, each depicting a beautiful woman, holding in _her_ hands an object that represented an aspect of the original promise. The three figurines were protected by both earthly and spectral devices, which kept them from being used or even glimpsed by outsiders. The artifacts, although their true nature was obscured by the relentless flow of time, were central to spirit benders' survival, especially in these late days. Spirit benders possessed only a fraction of their earlier strength, and these artifacts could, if used correctly, bless the user with power from their zenith. Yet they were protected by the elements – the cave was impossible to climb if one was not an earth bender, or made familiar with the hidden path she had trod hours earlier. The air was thin at this level, and without proper training one could pass out quickly. For hundreds of years the cave had been protected by a waterfall, and after it had dried flame had moved in to take its place. The scrub lining the sides of the mountain were extremely flammable, and on hot days were known to spontaneously burst into flame. This was to say nothing of the spiritual protections guarding the cave…

That was why one of her first duties after being inducted into the hallowed ranks of the Keepers had been to learn how to bypass the protections. It hadn't been hard. She had always been a strong and fit woman, and had melded well with elemental benders. She was able to learn certain tips on surpassing the elemental barriers when ascending the mountain. To bypass the spiritual protections were a little more difficult, but in this she had (as she assumed her granddaughter would someday do) used her unflinching honesty and sincerity. All she had to do was to incorporate a sense of reverent protection whenever she approached the statues. As she meant it wholeheartedly, she never had a problem in approaching such hallowed artifacts. Yet this time, these traditions were mingled with a sense of urgency, as she knew these powerful artifacts would be his targets.

The intruder must be further down the tunnel leading into the mountain, but his power was still strong, and she knew that he must be close. Moving quickly, she picked up the Eastern and Southern artifacts and was about to turn and grasp the Northern when she heard the scuff of a boot against stone, directly behind her.

In her last living moments, she realized that she had vastly miscalculated the strength of the intruder. He had been in the room the entire time, cloaking himself in his power. Knowing there was not enough time for her to turn and face her attacker (and be assured of their identity, at the very least) she clutched the artifacts tightly, and prayed they would give her the strength and speed necessary to transport her soul to the spirit world before she was-

Asha crumpled to the floor, dead. Blood spurted from her neck and pooled about her fallen form, as well as dripping off the short blade of her attacker. She had fallen forward with her arms folded beneath her, trapping the artifacts beneath her aged, birdlike body. Her murderer callously kicked over her body, blood still seeping from the wound. A hand closed around each of hers, and tore from them their treasures. A smirk twisted his face as he dropped them into a tightly woven sack, and settled back into the dark recesses of the cave as he waited for the one who would come – must come – to gift him with the third artifact.

He hoped she wouldn't be _too_ long.

…

…

…

…

Anicca looked over at Sura, confused. "No, of course not. There are no air benders here." She looked towards the forest before continuing. "This village housed only spirit benders. Why would you think to find wind children here?"

Sura didn't answer, slightly abashed. She had asked out of curiosity as they made their way to the Ritual Chamber, but the look her father had shot her made her regret even asking.

"So they were all monsters like you." Iroh blinked hard to clear his vision. His eyes stung, as if he were fighting back tears. He supposed it was a side-effect of his inexplicable sorrow - defined but at a distance, like a storm on the horizon. That he felt this way in the first place made even less sense, although the sensation grew stronger every time he looked at the spirit woman.

Anicca froze midstep. She looked over at Iroh with wide, questioning eyes. "I'm sorry, I do not understand. By 'monster,' I believe you mean spirit bender. If so, then yes, they all were." She hesitated, gaze turning inwards. "But I am not a spirit bender. Before yesterday the spirits never answered my call. And even then, I do not think it was truly my will they bent under." She sighed as his sardonic glare remained unchanged. Sweeping her arm in a welcoming gesture, she continued, "Everyone in this village, even if very weak could enter the spirit world. Some needed help, but they all could interact with the ancestors there. Stronger people like-" she choked, unable to say his name – "some of my family could…could _influence_ human souls on the earthly plane, and I assume that is what you mean by monster." Iroh nodded, slightly interested against his will. Finally, someone was explaining what the hell had happened...if her words could be taken truthfully, that was.

"But since I was a child, I have been unable to interact with the spirits on any level. I am the only one in the village that has never seen the spirit world. The spirits actively denied me their knowledge, their power. The only reason I know them at all is because they used me to avenge the sins of my people. If I had been a _monster_," now she spoke with vehemence, now looking at Iroh with a barely contained rage that sought to burn the backs of his eyelids, "I might have been able to stop them." She calmed, considering. "Or at least kept the spirits from causing so much damage." She stopped again, confused. "But I still do not understand how you knew anything happened at all. You should not have been able to feel their retribution…save the Avatara, you are not spirit benders. What they made me do should have not affected any others, only those who were in the ritual chamber."

The Avatar spoke for the first time since he had challenged her to prove herself. "Then tell us, spirit bender. What was their 'sin'?" He turned to face her as he placed a hand on the mottled mountain, which they had finally reached. Anicca saw the rough-hewn door to the tunnel that led down to the ritual chamber was still open. To her, it felt like the mouth of a monster that had haunted her dreams. She had never seen the ritual chamber, although she had longed to for all of her childhood. Now, she wished she never would.

She looked up at him with sad eyes, already imagining the scene that awaited them. She answered as she took the first step into the darkness beyond. "They enacted the forbidden ritual. To ensure his obedience, they murdered my brother's soul."

…

…

…

…

They descent was awkward, to say the least. After her dramatic proclamation at the surface, Anicca had refused to say anything else. The Avatar led the way, a flickering flame cupped in an outstretched hand, and Sura shivered as she made her way downward. She had always hated going underground – and anyways, wasn't this a mountain? Why had the path been carved down into its roots? Her thoughts turned to Koru, whom she missed with a sharp twinge in her heart. It had been hard enough to shift him off of her, knowing him to be injured because of her, but healing him afterwards had been worse. She could feel the broken ribs shifting in his torso as she knelt over him, and although she had healed both he and Iroh countless times, it was 100 times worse when the one you healed was the man you loved. She couldn't even discreetly kiss him goodbye before her father airbent him onto Appa. She held the memory of their last kiss as a precious moment, a flame flickering in both her mind and heart. Until they met again, it would have to be enough. Until they-

Sura walked into Anicca, who had stilled suddenly. Yet neither girl could speak, nor could they tear their eyes off of the carnage in front of them. The ritual doors were open, and bodies were everywhere. Men, women, and children lay, bloodied and scattered along the colorful mosaics lining the stone floor. Sura could see no weapons, but blood was everywhere. Oh La, how could anyone have that much blood inside of them?

"Now tell us, spiritbender. What did you do to these poor people?"

Anicca did not answer. Her eyes were wide, but it was not the lifeless stare of possession. She merely looked on, shocked to her core. Tears did not fall, protected as she was by the expectation of large-scale death, and the shock of actually witnessing it. Yet the enormity of the truth threatened to overwhelm her, and for a moment she could only look, and fight to retain herself against the spirits (_or madness…they feel so alike)_ that waited for her weakness.

"Answer me-"

"This is wrong." Iroh's voice brought Anicca out of her trance, and Sura from her horrified musings.

"What do you mean?" Anicca's voice cracked. Now that he mentioned it, perhaps something did seem wrong…not that she would know. She had only recent experience in spirit matters, and had only read about the theoretical aspects of this ritual, and its ultimate consequence. The forbidden rite in front of them had not been performed in millennia, so no one remembered exactly how it would end. Yet perhaps she was merely succumbing to a false hope – maybe he hadn't meant to question the validity of the vision, but of the morality of her actions…

"The blood is too fresh. It should have dried by now. It's practically still dripping. Something is wrong." Iroh had stared impassively at the scene since he had reached the landing, and from the first a sense of inequity had tugged at him. Yet until he spoke he had been unable to realize it. Sura pushed past Anicca in order to get a closer look, shoving aside her earlier queasiness. If people were still bleeding, perhaps they were still alive…

"Sura, get back from there-"

_Thunk._ Sura slipped and fell backwards onto her butt, clutching the side of her head and grumbling. Aang stepped forward to help her up, yet before he could make contact he looked up to see what Sura had hit her head on, and realized that the Ritual Chamber was gone. In place of the large, spacious room full of the recently deceased members of Anicca's village, were two large doors, the obstruction Sura's head had knocked against. Aang straightened slowly as his eyes widened in confusion.

Surprise turned to suspicion as the situation rearranged itself. The doors were part of the mountain around them, and they certainly would have heard them open or close. Had all that been an illusion? For the first time in years, Aang felt out of his depth. He had remembered hearing wondrous tales of spirit benders as a boy, but only as myths from long ago times. Since his re-emergence into the world a century later, he had undergone almost no spiritual dealings – at least, not on this level. In fact, the only time he had ever relied on _his_ spirit powers were to communicate with past Avatars (an elementary procedure, especially in desperate times) and to seal Ozai's powers away, thirty years ago… Now he was faced with his inexperience, and the grip of panic settled on him. _Sura. _ Sura had to get out of there. Iroh could handle himself and the spirit bender, if need be, but Sura could not be harmed.

He reached for his daughter, in the process pushing Anicca back towards Iroh, but fate had already moved past the moment of prudence. Sura had been less surprised than the others, drawing upon on her pain to center herself, and had decided that the time had come to see the truth. Before her father and Anicca could squabble again, (and before Iroh passed out; he looked uncharacteristically weak, Sura had noticed) she decided that she would attempt to open the doors. As she gripped her hands around one of the foot long vertical handles, she reasoned they probably wouldn't open anyways. Especially if they were protected by some illusory defense mechanism. Regardless, she was tired of the stagnation, and wanted events to progress. After all, every step she took led her one step closer to Koru…

Aang was a heartbeat too slow – her hands tugged open the door just as he reached her side. With a _shun-chunk_ the left door began its outward descent, faster than Sura expected. Then it came upon them. Not the spirits this time, or any illusion, but a true vision. The last moments of those who had attempted the taboo – the Ritual of Sundering.

…

…

…

…

**Well. I realize certain characters are uncharacteristically angsty...there is a reason for that, as you will see. :)**

**R&R!**


	6. Interlude 3: The Secrets Koi Keep

**Don't own ATLA. **

**Version 2.0**

**Here is the (chronological) beginning of the Zutara.**

* * *

**Interlude 3: Celebrations and Prophetic Doom.**

**(Early Year 6)**

When I dream, I dream of you, of you and you alone,

And when I wake, alone and cold, my heart becomes as stone.

I long for you, yet cannot tell, my secret I will take,

To my end, my dearest friend; until then joy I'll fake.

...

You are the sun, the moon, and stars, the glittering night sky,

Your words resound in me so deep, they are my lullaby.

Everyday I tell myself: someday my chance will come,

Yet even then I know I lie, for I am not the one.

...

I see the way you smile at him, and kiss his privileged lips,

I see the hand that grasps your own, and holds your slender hips.

When you dance, I lose my breath, my heartbeat starts to fade,

I long for death, the last sweet rest, from your sunlight to shade.

**-Love song of Ba Sing Se Nobility: "I Dream Of You"-**

…

…

…

…

**...**

After the dinner and delicacies, speeches and wine; there came the dancing and that was the beating heart of the fête. Among the nobility, fire nation lady spun round only with corresponding fire nation elite, but those of lesser rank were less picky in their choice of partner and it made Zuko's heart swell to see flashes of blue and green, and green and red blending together on the grand ballroom floor. It would have done him even better good to see a water tribe and a fire nation member dancing together, but as Sokka was engaged with his wife and Ty Lee was spinning around with _her_ fiancée, the mustachioed Haru, the only conceivable water and fire tribe couple would have to wait. Ah well. In the last 5 years they had accomplished so much, more would be sure to follow.

Zuko inclined his head with just a hint of a smile as King Bumi passed by, giggling young fire ladies clutching each arm, enthralled (or perhaps just pretending to be) by a tale of his youth. The eccentric earth King had quickly bowed before Zuko's earnest passion for rebuilding the world, and had done all he could to help the assimilation of their two nations. If he enjoyed a perk or two, who was to blame him? Yet the pleasant recollections could not hold sway over Zuko's subtle mind; his introversion won out as he traced the edges of his wine goblet, thoughts already turned from the celebration in front of him to the earning of it. It had taken years – 5 long, hard years – but nearly all the statues, edicts, propaganda, temples, and false teachings stemming from, for, and of his father and grandfather had finally been eradicated. The physical remainder of his father's rule had long been a stumbling stone to Zuko's dream of combining the four elements and nations into one powerful, blended, peaceful society. Of course, it was easier to knock down statues and rededicate temples than it was to reform the schools and holy clergy, but that was essential to the eventual re-education of the fire nation as a whole. And earlier this week, the leaders of the religion of flame came together, and publicly agreed that Ozai's previous teachings (and therefore they, themselves) had been totally and utterly wrong in preaching themselves as superior to any other nation.

It had been a wondrous victory. Zuko had fought against the school system, but that had been completely reshaped quickly enough; completed about 3 years after his father had fallen. He had high hopes for the youth of his nation, and prayed their young minds would be strong enough to help him when facing the older, inflexible minds of the battle hardened fire nation warriors, who had _lost the war_ after a century of battle. Their families rejoiced that the war was over, but they themselves had fought hard, and lost everything. He had spent the last five years attempting to fill them with a sense of purpose, along with Uncle's help.

Zuko smiled, seeking out the old man on the dance floor. Ah, there he was. Laughing uproariously with a noticeably pregnant Suki, who also was chuckling helplessly. Zuko's eyebrows lifted in approval. Not only was Uncle still the life of the party, Suki was looking pretty good – after all, she was in the second term of her second pregnancy. Even so, he wondered if Uncle would consider asking a water tribe matron to dance? He would never admit it, but in his heart of hearts, he longed for better relations between the people of fire and water more than anything. He knew it would be hardest to gain, but his deep friendships with Sokka and Katara galvanized him. They and their cultures were very different, but if their nations could achieve a similar relationship to the one he and Katara shared, he felt that world peace was within grasp.

Speaking of which…where _was _Katara? The last he had seen of her was a half hour ago, when she was dancing with Aang (Zuko had not realized until then that there was a _reason_ for being dubbed 'Twinkletoes') to the admiration of all. He frowned slightly as his eyes combed the crowd for the lithe, dark-skinned young woman. Her hair and skin usually served as a beacon, but tonight he couldn't find her. He frowned. She should be out there on the floor, soaking up the attention and well wishes. Tonight was technically her night – for not only were they celebrating a great step in their new Ozai-free era, this was primarily her engagement party. And if tonight's celebrations were a far cry more elaborate than Suki and Sokka's, well, not every woman can get married to the Avatar. Who, Zuko finally noticed, was also missing.

A strange knot twisted in Zuko's stomach, causing him to slam his goblet down a little harder than necessary. Of course they would step out for a dance or two…they were only a few months away from their wedding, and they had been in love with each other for how long now? 6 years? To distract himself from the uncomfortable gnawing in his stomach, Zuko did the math. Aang had turned 18 only a month ago, and of course was eager to test his virility. With his wife-to-be, obviously. Who was-

"Zuko, I know that moping is one of your most impressive skills, but is now the best time? Really?"

-_Agni above_ _right behind him. _Shaking away the unwelcome thoughts, Zuko stood to embrace his best friend who was leaning playfully over his shoulder. "Katara. I was just looking for you." He paused to look down at her as they broke away from each other. "Also, I will have you know that looking vaguely displeased is only my second best skill."

Katara grinned, catching the rhythm of his banter. "It follows your super sneaky catch-the-Avatar abilities?"

Zuko nodded gravely. "And is followed only by my Uncle impressions."

Katara laughed, knowing that Zuko's distinctive voice would never do justice to Uncle's. Or anyone else's, for that matter. She snagged a glass of champagne off the tray of a passing waiter, and Zuko realized he was happier now than he had been all day. Not wanting to speculate why he shook his head, and Katara took charge of the conversation.

"So you were looking for me?"

"Yes. Well, you and Aang, really, but I'm sure he won't mind if I use you for a moment."

Katara's eyebrows rose. "Use?"

Zuko smiled devilishly, a smile that women found insanely attractive, and therefore it was a smile he used very rarely. He never used it on Mai as she found it inappropriate, and he wouldn't use it on any other woman, because of its inexplicable sexiness. So he used it on Katara. Not only did it often fit the nature of their dealings (his smirk broadened as he remembered the incident of the Fire Ambassador's trousers) but because she was also, like Mai, curiously immune to it. He found it a bit odd that the women he cared for the most found it the least appealing. "Do you mind dancing with Uncle?"

Oh Yue, Zuko had that _look_ on his face again. Katara remembered every time he had ever smiled at her like that – not only because his smiles were rare to begin with, like rain in the desert, but because this one caused the most devastation. When he smiled like this, she understood why women swooned in his presence, and why Mai had become so intractable in her jealousy that the only two ladies allowed to be alone with Zuko (and only great duress) were Ty Lee, and herself. Toph, of course, was not a threat, and it went without saying that not only could she be alone with Zuko, she could place herself in the most compromising positions and even Mai didn't bat an eye. Not only was she blind, but she was like a non-homicidal sister to Zuko, and for whatever reason (Katara suspected blackmail) she always got away with just about everything.

But he had asked her something, hadn't he. Shaking her head to clear away uncomfortable thoughts, Katara tried to replay his words in her head. "Does Uncle need my help with something?"

Zuko's smile was genuine now. "Ah, yes. Yes he does. Why don't we just go find-"

No need, for Uncle had made his way to the gallery and stretched his arms high to make an announcement. "Ladies and Gentlemen of all the nations! We are here today to celebrate not only Fire Lord Zuko's achievements, but also to congratulate the Avatar and Lady Katara on their upcoming marriage!" He paused for polite applause, and turned back to smile happily at the two confused benders behind him. Perhaps he sensed a bit of tension between them, a spot of confusion; for the prankster in him reared its capricious yet venerable head.

"And, in the absence of the Avatar himself, what better way is there to start the ceremony right but a dance with the Fire Lord?"

Fuller applause now, accompanied by loud brays of approval from Sokka who knew an embarrassing situation when he saw one. Judging by the looks on Zuko and Katara's faces, he'd have fodder for jokes for years.

Katara bit her lip and tried to smile as Zuko did the same. Neither minded dancing with each other – they had been practice partners before, and through battle had become quite in tune with each other. Mai wouldn't like it, but she would understand. Besides, she was almost 6 months pregnant, and couldn't dance herself. So there were no true objections on either part but the vague misgiving that this dance might somehow, someday hurt them…

Zuko silently led Katara from the gallery onto the dance floor as the orchestra stirred, scaled, and played the first introductory bars of the popular Fire Nation ballad, "Sin and Sorrow." They took their positions facing each other, mirrored by a dozen other couples, and the distance between didn't crackle with their customary, friendly energy. It hummed with something far more seductive and insidious. Their hands reached for each other, marring the perfect stillness in the space between, followed by their bodies a moment later. The first step, the second; a slow slide to the left followed by an intricate clasping of hands. They had danced before, but tonight it felt so different – it felt purposeful, and precise, as if every step, every movement was important and quite possibly their last. Their usual mirth was lost, leaving them both with a curious aching fixation upon each other and their shared movements. Perhaps it was because Katara had never looked so beautiful as she did tonight – Zuko was dazzled by the depth of her faceted blue eyes, the musky promise of her smooth skin, and the allure of her pitch-dark hair. And in Katara's estimation, Zuko outshone fire itself tonight: his hair was no darker than hers but it was softer, and provided an intriguing contrast against his paler skin; his body was so strong yet so graceful, and of course the warmth flickering in his eyes – damaged and perfect –had never drawn her in so much as they did tonight. As they danced, Katara and Zuko discovered a sensuous intimacy with each other, and haltingly explored of it what they could. Neither would find this intrinsic connection with anyone else, yet not for a moment did they forget their obligations, and of course would not put a name to this pressure building within them. The next morning, they would awake and partially forget this whole experience and partially assign the emotional strength to other factors. Yet during these few, fleeting, precious moments, as hands would twine together and their bodies would brush, just so, their hearts knew what their minds would not.

The dance ended, as everything must, and for the first time since it began, Katara remembered what it was like to breathe. She curtsied, and Zuko bowed low. Yet before he rose completely, he looked up and fixed her with his golden eyes that were just beginning to smolder.

"Another?" He asked huskily, and without thinking, Katara gave him her hand.

…

…

…

…

…

The koi swam gracefully in intersecting shapes, and Aang wondered dismally if their movements could possibly be construed as a metaphor for life, love, or marriage. If Uncle were to step outside the grand hall where all the dancing was currently taking place, Aang was sure he would be able to tell him. But perhaps not. Aang had a feeling that in his case, the expectations of life, love and duty would never be fully compatible again.

"Good evening Avatar." Mai's low voice brought Aang out of his reverie, and he spun and rose to greet her, betraying all of his boundless, youthful energy.

"Good evening, Fire Lady. Have you decided to take a rest from the festivities?" Aang's mild depression had lifted swiftly at the sight of her. Something about her long, sorrowful face always made him strive to improve her mood, and even the noticeable bump under her flowing, tasteful robes would not change that.

Mai waved away her attendants and settled herself carefully down next to the Avatar. She looked at him closely, a guarded and alert look on her normally uninterested face. She, as always, wasted no time on preliminaries. "It does not bother you that they're dancing together?"

Aang's open face was still battling off the vestiges of boyhood, and his confused expression was almost comical. "What? Who?"

"My husband and your fiancée," Mai replied, clearly annoyed. "Entwined in each others arms. Together, when you and I are not in attendance."

Aang snorted. He hadn't meant to belittle Mai's confidence, especially in her condition, but the thought of Katara and Zuko in an amorous situation had long lost its terror, along with its plausibility. No, it had been many years since anyone or anything had driven Aang to jealousy. "Mai, they are close friends. Like you and Ty Lee. Why should I worry about something like that?" He considered for a moment. "And besides, you know Zuko. He's probably just using this as a way of improving relations between the water tribes and the fire nation." Aang flicked a pebble into the koi pond, disrupting the patterns of the swarming fish. He did so partially to cover repressed memories: earlier post-war years where knitting together the different nations was essential, and radical suggestions – including inter-nation marriage – had been voiced.

Mai watched him in silence, one hand resting on her belly. There was no solace in the beauty of the evening for her, tonight. The koi pond was surrounded by wooden gazebos, graceful arches that delineated the gardens into outer and inner sanctums of green, black and red resplendence. Yet she was distracted by the turmoil within. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she couldn't silence the fears that threatened to smother her every time the laughing water tribe peasant danced within view of her husband. She knew nothing would ever happen. Zuko had proved himself the most honorable of men. Yet still she feared. Most of the time she was able to convince herself it was the pregnancy influencing her moods, but tonight…Tonight one glance was all it took to convince her that there was something more between the two friends. Was something or soon would be. Every ounce of Zuko's fierce concentration was focused on Katara as he spun her around the ballroom floor, and between them simmered something that Mai was an unhappy stranger to. She attempted to banish the word from her mind, but it was ever present, always mocking her. Passion. Whenever the two benders came together the encounter was always passionate, and it was an emotion she had never known with Zuko.

…

…

…

…

…

Later that night, after the revelries were over and all the celebrants were lying in bed, a long shadow moved purposefully and skillfully through the hallways. The shadow sometimes paused for no reason, and laid a hand with pale, tapered fingers across their midsection before moving on. If the other hand would occasionally explore the tucks and folds of its robes to reassuringly touch a shuriken, who can say? The figure moved steadily to the main hall where two figures stood outlined by the embers of the dying fire. Once it recognized them, however, it stopped. The Avatar and his lady were deep in conversation, he calm and composed, she gesticulating wildly. Both spoke in hushed undertones, but certain words – generally from the waterbender – were loud enough for their unseen observer to overhear.

"_Responsibility_….Aunt Wu…won't marry…concubines…!"

The intruder cocked their head and concentrated, but the Avatar's response was muted by the crackle of the dying flames, and the roaring of the wind outside. The only indication of the Avatar's raging emotions, he would never take out his displeasure on another human being, especially his wife to be. For the once placid wind to be howling at this rate, the Avatar must be upset indeed.

The shadow nodded firmly, almost dislodging the hood that hid their silky hair. If the Avatar was taking charge, then she wouldn't have to. The waterbender really was far too dangerous to confront outright, especially in her condition. If her fiancée handled the situation, then she wouldn't have to risk-

"Lady Mai?"

Mai spun, shuriken in hand before she realized it might be better to feign innocence. Uncle Iroh, however, was undaunted, and continued speaking as if Mai had not pulled out her weapon of choice on him.

"You should not be prowling the halls so late. It is better for both the baby and you to get some _rest._" As always, his voice was incredibly soothing, and Mai relaxed slightly, against her will. She forced herself to stride haughtily past him, as if he had not caught in her an extremely compromising position. Women did not go traipsing about the palace in the dead of night, wearing a long black cloak to hide their features. As assignation of some sort was in order, obviously, and she hoped that for once the meddling old man would simply let her go about her business and not try to feed her some meaningless lecture.

"I wonder what kind of business you might have with the Avatar so late. Or is it Lady Katara you wished to see?"

Mai cringed, more out of annoyance than guilt. She was the Firelady, for Agni's sake, she didn't have to listen to-

"And with a shuriken so quick to hand as well. I wonder indeed." He paused as Mai stopped. His voice sounded tired. "Are you jealous, Lady Mai?"

Mai found that her throat was far too tight to answer immediately, so she settled for gracing him with her most bored look to stall for time. "Jealous? Of who, the water bending peasant? Please. Zuko has better taste than that."

"Zuko has more honor than that." Mai turned around completely now, to see that Uncle had assumed his counseling stance: arms across his belly tucked into his wide sleeves, look of wise complacency across his face. "He would not dishonor you by taking up with another woman. Surely you know this much about my nephew?"

"I don't care about if and when he takes fire nation concubines," Mai hissed, all pretense of hauteur gone. "I know it will happen, have always expected it to happen, and in a way…" _It will be a relief when he does,_ Mai finished silently, aware enough to shield _some_ of her thoughts from the walking wisdom dispenser. She shook her head and continued. "As long as he never takes up with _her_, I won't care."

Uncle's eyes dimmed as he realized she must have seen them dance earlier this evening. He had thought them invisible under the sight of so many, their blossoming attraction for each other masked by their friendship and earnest desire for binding together their nations. Yet he had seen the way Zuko's eyes had rested upon her, and the desire that simmered in them. Apparently, so had Mai. He sighed, and attempted to reassure her while he himself was sick at heart. "Zuko will always put matters of state before the desires of his heart. No matter what he feels for anyone, that will always be so. Lady Mai, as his wife, I can assure you that he loves and honors you above all other women, and will do so all the days of your life." Even as he uttered the words Iroh knew – as he had suspected from the beginning - that Zuko's love would ultimately be wasted on her. She loved him back, certainly, yet she was not a flower that blossomed in love. She did not give back nearly as much as she took. She was a woman that closed tightly upon all the love it was given, jealously hoarding every scrap, and attacking any she deemed to be a threat. With a woman like this there would be either affairs or misery; Zuko would have to choose between happiness and his honor. Iroh sighed, deeply as the Fire Lady turned to go. He hoped it would not come to this. Perhaps matters would change – especially when he would not see Katara so often once she was married...

As he turned in to rest, he offered up an odd prayer - that the truth might lie uncovered, and Zuko might never realize his budding feelings for his best friend.

…

…

…

…

…

...**it's also the beginning of the angst. Buh. Get ready...**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 4: Dreams of the Dead

**Don't own ATLA. **

**Version 2.0**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dreams of the Dead (The Ritual of Sundering)**

What is death?

Is it a journey? A doorway? A river?

Or is it a long sleep before the break of a new day?

I dream of green pastures and deep waters, and I am not afraid.

…

What is hope?

Is it the sunrise? A war cry? A promise?

Or is it the still and silent strength one finds within?

I remember the darkness; yet have not lost my way.

…

What is happiness?

Is it a smile? Laughter? A goal achieved?

Or is it the drift of a lotus on the waters of my heart?

In you, I know my answer.

**-Uncle's Prayer-**

…

….

…

…

…

For all his flippancy, Koru was a warrior trained, and therefore did not immediately open his eyes upon awaking. He registered that he was in a soft bed, and as the last thing he remembered was shielding Sura from her father's attack, he wasn't entirely clear how he got from then to _now_. Yet a moment of concentration erased his fears. He had an amazing sense of smell, and recognized the scent of Ba Sing Se's palace, a soothing mix of cool stone and loamy earth almost immediately. Added to that, a dry palm cupped his brow, ostensibly checking for fever. He knew that hand. He was in the Earth King's palace at Ba Sing Se, and Aunt Katara was looking after him.

Yet when he opened his eyes, it wasn't his Aunt looking down at him, it was someone else.

"Yeep!"

Someone squeaky, apparently. She pulled her hand back quickly, as if she had been doing something inappropriate, instead of checking his temperature. Or perhaps she was merely startled to find her patient suddenly awake. He could see her scrambling for her composure.

"Ah-ah, you are awake. Do you feel all right? Should I go fetch Lady Katara?"

It took a moment for him to respond; it wasn't everyday that he awoke to such a captivating woman. And by Agni, she was beautiful. Apart from Sura, very likely the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair was long and black, and it fell in waves around a petite body that most men would commit murder for, if not personally start another war. A figure like that was rare in the four nations, yet it was her face that drew the eyes. Perfectly symmetrical, with deep, brown, almond-shaped eyes; it was a soft, almost child-like face and it practically begged for all men to protect her. The only indication that she possessed a will of own was her strong chin that found ways to assert itself while still jutting attractively from such an exquisite face.

Regaining his composure, Koru smiled his late great-Uncle's disarming grin. "Of course. I feel fine, thank you." He stretched under the blankets, as if to prove the validity of his words. "Sorry to be rude, but may I ask who…?" He trailed off, hoping she would satisfy all his questions.

The woman smiled graciously, unconsciously in response to Koru's charm. She used her wiles in much the same way he did, and on a deeper level they realized they were kindred spirits. "I am Siyi Tanh, niece to King Toph Bei Fong. Lady Katara asked me to keep an eye on you while she conferred with the Avatar and your father." She smiled more naturally, as she moved to the door, initial discomfort forgotten. "They should be done soon, I'll go and see."

"Thank you." Koru settled back into the bed as she gently shut the door behind her. His thoughts turned to Sura. She must have been all right, otherwise she would be here with him, yet why had Iroh not returned to Ba Sing Se? Perhaps they were guarding the woman. Yet why would not the Avatar have stayed behind, then? Koru shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Throughout his sleep he had dreamed, and his dreams had been fevered and confused. His mind still felt sluggish, and it was difficult to piece together the last few minutes before the Avatar had attacked. He thought he remembered seeing the woman's hand twitch, but he had no idea whether she had woken up or not, or if it had all been a part of his jumbled dreams.

A sudden thought stuck him, and he sat up abruptly, jarring his aching ribs. The woman had to be alive. If she were dead, Sura and Iroh would be here now, and if they had been, they would have been in his chamber instead of the lovely Siyi Tanh. Koru had nothing against her, but she was no Sura. They must have been left behind to guard her.

"Koru?" His father stood at the doorway, pale yet composed. Koru wondered just how bad his injuries were to make his father look like that. He supposed the fear had more to do with how he had been attacked. After all, Aang had been the closest he had come to going Avatar since his Aunt had shut that part of him down (he had been _told_ the Avatar had accessed it once more to defeat his grandfather, but he had never been very clear on that point), and although it wasn't _technically_ the Avatar state, it was close enough.

Koru smiled at his father, thankful he had not inherited his father's serious demeanor. "Hello father." He held up a hand before Zuko could speak again. "I would just like to say that Iroh and I successfully completed our mission to the Sun Temple, and that we found a woman who can potentially stop the sleeping sickness, and I protected Sura from child abuse." He took a deep breath, and cracked a sardonic grin. "Just about in that order."

Zuko shook his head, but did not reprimand his son. He was sure his flapping mouth would get him into trouble someday, but he could not chastise his son's instincts. Then he realized what his son had just said.

"Child abuse."

Koru looked at his father, slightly concerned at his blank look and tone. He had repeated the words as if he hadn't known exactly what they meant. Hurriedly, Koru sought to correct his mistake – Zuko had always been extremely protective of Sura, stemming from the amount of time she had spent in the Fire Nation in her youth, and his own lack of daughters. "Well, not _exactly_, I mean, I'm sure Uncle Aang had no intention of hurting Sura…it all happened so quickly." Frowning, Koru tried to cover his own protectiveness and anger at the Avatar's actions. "He was practically in the Avatar State, and he probably couldn't tell who else was in front of him." Hopefully, his father wouldn't notice that he himself was rigid with a mixture of anxiety and anger.

His father stared back at him for a moment, gaze utterly unreadable. If not for the thin trail of smoke that wafted from one nostril, Koru might have assumed that his father was simply reflecting on a more neutral topic – the tea to be prepared for Uncle's funeral, perhaps. Koru was not fooled. His father was _furious._

"Don't tell Katara this, Koru."

"Wh- you mean she doesn't already _know? _How does she think that I was injured?"

Zuko looked surprised. "Didn't you protect the spirit woman? Aang said you dove in front of her…"

Koru's mouth dropped, hard earned diplomacy forgotten. "I dove all right, dove for Sura! _Sura_ was trying to protect the woman, because she had gone inside her head or something and said she was good, and that the spirits were controlling her. I protected Sura from Aang's attack, and although I'm not ashamed to have saved Sura's spirit woman, she wasn't what-" Koru choked himself off, afraid of finishing his sentence. _She wasn't what I moved so desperately for._

Zuko's head fell to his hands, and he mumbled something suspicious like _TuiYueLa, TuiYueLa, _a phrase he had picked up from Katara.

"Why can't I-why didn't…Aunt Katara should know. This is about her-"

His father shook off his frustration and looked him in the eye. "Koru, listen. She will, I promise. Just not now. Matters are already…strained, and, well…" He shook his head, pulling at the leather cord that held his now long hair. "Regardless, we shouldn't say anything until Sura comes home. Seeing that she is perfectly safe will help smooth matters over."

Koru grudgingly assented, although the urge to protect her (on overdrive since the day they confessed their mutual affections) still clamored loudly against his ribcage.

"Anyways, I have something else to tell you. I had meant to talk at a more appropriate location and time," Zuko looked around and smiled wryly, "but due to the circumstances, I suppose this is the best we'll get. Especially if this spirit woman poses trouble later on."

Koru's heart stopped. This couldn't be what he feared, could it? His father had adopted his most serious expression, and that meant only one thing – someone else had died, or he was initiating the get-your-serious-flirt-on talk _again._

"So what did you think of Siyi Tanh?"

Koru's mouth worked like a fish's, grasping at words. The erratic, deafening pound of his heart didn't help matters. "She was uh…nice. Squeaky." Too late, Koru realized he should have given a glib, noncommittal response. He blamed Sura. It was impossible to even think about other women now, and their secret engagement made him jumpier than Aunt Ty Lee. Now his father would know something was wrong, and unless he was very careful, he was going to end up breaking his promise to Sura. He had promised her he'd talk to her father first, but really, he had protected her with his life, and he was sure the aggressor would have absolutely nothing to say against their union.

Zuko noticed his discomfort, and jumped to entirely the wrong conclusion. For 20 years, Koru had shown interest in no one, and now he was gaping like a toddler? Zuko sighed. Could the day get any worse? "Koru…Miss Tanh is – well, will be soon – engaged to Iroh. They'll sign the papers here, and then will undergo the traditional engagement ceremony and marriage rites in the Fire Nation, perhaps 6 months from now. She'll go back to the Fire Nation with us after the Celebration, in order to learn our customs- Koru, are you all right?"

He was better than all right. He was _blissful._ As soon as he heard "Iroh", he slumped back against the bed, sleepily relieved smile lighting his face. So it wasn't he that was engaged, it was Iroh. Poor girl…

"Quite all right, I assure you. I just suddenly got a little tired." This was a little at odds with his growing grin; suddenly, all the world was right again. Yet he _was_ tired. All the anxiety dissipating so suddenly had tired him out, and after he rendered his congratulations, he was ready to sink back into healing rest. "I liked what little I saw of her very much. Determined chin. Beautiful and self-aware. I'm sure Iroh will like her."

"Oh?" Zuko knew the boys would be close in ways he wouldn't fully understand, but he thought he knew his eldest son better than that.

"Well…as much as he'll ever care to like anyone." This was a lie. Iroh would not like her, although he couldn't exactly explain why. Part of it was Iroh's personal unsuitableness for being a husband – he was aworkaholic, and Koru knew he thought of romantic love as distasteful, perhaps even dishonorable. The rest of it was vague and unsettled, yet Koru thought it had something to do with Tanh herself – she was too small and vulnerable looking, even if her personality proved to be otherwise. There was something in her person that signaled protectiveness in men, and Koru knew Iroh was not a man to appreciate that. If he allowed past experience to dictate, Koru would say Iroh was a man that actively avoided that. Perhaps all this would change when they were married, but Koru would not bank on Tanh's happiness in marriage. He wouldn't say any of this, though. After all, what if they decided to simply marry her to him?

Zuko looked carefully at his son. He knew that there was more than he was admitting, but he also knew Koru would not be tricked into giving it up. He was too much like Uncle, for all his open vivaciousness, he knew how to keep his secrets. "I see. Well then. I'm glad to see that you will welcome her as a sister then."

"Of course." Koru smiled genuinely, he was nothing if not welcoming. "I'll be excited to see how Iroh leads the nation with Miss Tanh at his side."

…

…

…

…

…

_The world pulsed as the people chanted, excitement and fear in equal amounts; everything homogenous, all inevitable. The spirit benders had arranged themselves in a spiral; every man, woman, and child determined to take their place in this ancient ritual. They held their upraised hands, spoke forgotten words, and projected every last ounce of energy towards the central dais where the ceremony was taking place. In the center, two elders held a tall, handsome young man upright. They chanted along with the people, even though they themselves were directors of the energy. The leader of the village, marked by his beaded, braided headdress, held his arms aloft and spoke against the people, transmutating their raw energy into something he could use, could fashion against the young man he was opposite. _

Far away, in a world not yet in existence, Iroh felt the woman twitch, and then slump, as if she had been shot with an arrow. Without knowing what he did he pulled her close to him, arms crossing protectively (whether to protect the woman or everyone else, he himself could not say) over her chest. The fear had overcome the excitement, now, and all those who looked on were filled with despair. This…this was incomprehensible horror_. _

_ Some people in the spiral were crying, others were alight with joy. Some looked on with fear, and others with vindication-whatever their personal thoughts, they all heard and obeyed the call to be here, supplying their energies to the great tapestry of power their leader wove. Only one was not a part of the ceremony, the young man who had the not the strength to stand, and whose eyes were being closed by the man leading the horrifying euphoria. _

_ And now his words made sense, even to those who could not have understood, in other worlds, languages, and times. They made sense and gave a name to the fear that the people had not yet understood, and the cries that sounded from the spiral augmented the evil of his words. _

"_You whose actions undermine our tribe, our people, our way of life…you whose arrogance and stubbornness would weaken our people even further…you who should have died at birth. Would you damn all our souls? Would you allow your perverted desires to infect us all? Would you doom our tribes with your inaction? No. Although powerful, you are only one man against many. And unless you turn back now, and change your ways, you will meet your end. What do you say, Rama? Repent, and change. What do you choose?"_

_ The young man said nothing. His head hung to his chest, so the man with the sad visage on his right shook him gently. Even this small action was enough to jar him from his stupor, however. His parched lips parted, and uttered a word. _

_ "Anicca."_

In that faraway world, she attempted to run to him, to stop this horrible tableau, yet the man holding her did not let go. She clung to his forearms as if she could pull them away from her, but the madness before her eyes caused her soon to forget even her body, and he relaxed his hold on her when she stopped resisting. Yet before he relaxed his grip he felt a tear fall, one on each arm.

_The leader's face glittered with something like rage, and one hand dropped to his leather belt. The chanting grew to a fevered pitch, a crescendo of cries, and sobs, and words that they now understood all too well. He had promised them a ritual to right the wrongs, to preserve order. He had not told them of death, of what was worse than death. As he pulled the knife from his belt, and kissed both sides of the well-polished blade, the sacrifice picked his head up, and as the blade rushed down to meet him, whispered words of his own. _

_ "Save-"_

As blade pierced flesh unholy screams resounded within the chamber, and one by one, the people in the spiral died. To Sura, it looked as if they merely sighed, and whatever defining force there is within us that makes us human and alive – our souls – went out, without so much as a candle's flicker. Once or twice she saw a dark, momentary smudge, yet it moved too quickly to be properly seen and identified. Iroh saw nothing but the woman he restrained, pale and trembling, mouth open in horror, yet far too horrified to speak.

Aang and Anicca saw it all. They saw the vengeful spirits descend from the walls of the domed chamber, and as they made contact with every living human, drew out their souls. Aang's stomach tightened as he saw the souls of the children carried off, senseless and unknowing, into the spirit world. The men and women were much the same, although some met their end with their eyes opened, and one or two seemed to struggle against the spirits that dragged them into the dark. Anicca had eyes only for the people on the dais, although her vision was blurred by the tears that she could not wipe away. She saw her brother fall, and her father – the man who had nudged him into wakefulness, and whose heart she prayed must have rebelled against this atrocity – bend down to help him, but it was too late, and in the next instant, he was gone. Her uncle on the other side of her brother did not last much longer. The last man alive was the leader, who had fallen to his knees, clasping the bloodied knife to his chest. He tilted his head back as the spirits converged on him, opening his mouth in a soundless howl of rage? Exultation? Fear? It was impossible to tell, and now, as the tableau closed around them, would never matter. It was over.

The four watchers now saw the room as it truly was – the villagers still standing in spiral formation, save for a few (mostly closer to the center) who had fallen over, marring the perfect symmetry. The men in the center had all fallen on top of the sacrifice, who could not be seen. As if his strength were nothing, Anicca finally broke free of Iroh's grip, and walked slowly to the double doors. She turned at the doorway, and was about to speak, when a terrible shuddering tore through her and the Avatar. Anicca collapsed against the doorframe, shaking and whispering in her native tongue, and although Sura could not see the spirits that had surrounded her father and Anicca - she did feel _something_ coming from them, a coldness perhaps – she took charge once again. Darting past her father's restricting hand, she threw herself at the massive doors, forcing them to creak inwards, and close.

The onslaught stopped as suddenly as it began, and even Aang let out a small sigh of relief. Yet there was barely a moment to catch their breath before Anicca tore past Sura, down one of the dark passageways that wound an easterly path through the mountain. Before he could think twice, Iroh ran after her, registering that Sura was close on his heels, and not doubting that the Avatar would be following closely after. So this was the truth. Anicca was overcome by guilt at _whatever_ she'd done, and was attempting to run away. Iroh wasn't surprised. A little chagrined, perhaps. After all, she probably knew the mountain paths like the back of her hand, and they'd have a hard time now finding her. Of course they would eventually bring her back, for the Avatar was hell bent on justice. They'd find her, _and then he'd have to protect her_, he realized with a start, for Sura would undoubtedly be overly empathetic, and who else would remember her true purpose? Iroh had never doubted the Avatar or his judgment, but it was apparent that something was very wrong here – he had never seen the Avatar this angry and unbending. So it would have to be him who would keep cool, and remember that this woman could possibly hold the key to curing the sleeping sickness. Let Sura pity the woman, let her remember that she had lost everything, and was quite possibly heartbroken. Likewise, Aang would pursue vengeance enough for all, all the while hopefully overcoming this momentary darkness that was distorting his just and gentle character. As for himself, although she shook and unsettled him, he realized now that he had no real vendetta against her. He tried not to remember the crone's warning. He was not protecting her because of any gaes laid upon him. He was just doing what he knew he must.

The path was wider now, and the light he had been using to follow after her lit the walls into variegated, amorphous shapes that reminded him of an underground grotto. He heard the woman's footsteps echo up the passage in front of him, and although he felt he had to be gaining, he felt a ripple of unease. Why had the Avatar not caught up with him yet? There was by far enough room in the passage to ride the winds and surpass him and Sura, and to catch up to the wayward Spirit bender. He heard Sura gasp behind him, and he assumed the Avatar had made his appearance until he nearly slammed into the wall directly in front of him. A sharp turn and then he realized what had made Sura react – who would have thought the mountain could have housed a veritable lake?

The water-filled cavern opened before them suddenly, and for a moment Iroh was struck by the size and grandeur of the space – a quick, initial glance told him that man had done its part in increasing the beauty of the cavern, judging by the columns, unlit lamps, and the shrine located in the center of the lake – before he caught the woman's movements, and bounded after her.

Sura was far more affected, and she was slower on the uptake. By the time she had fought past her amazement, Anicca was halfway across the bridge leading to the shrine. She grimaced. She didn't want Iroh to be the one who caught her, although she would admit he'd be a better choice than her father. Dashing to the water, she allowed herself a small grin. Let Iroh _run_ after Anicca. She'd travel in style.

Iroh frowned as Sura rushed past him, gliding along the surface of the preternaturally still waters of the glassy lake. Did she think this was some sort of game? The woman was obviously dangerous, and here Sura was, practically smiling with glee. Didn't she know-

Iroh nearly stumbled as the woman in front of him fell to her knees, prostrating herself before the statue of a robed woman with outstretched arms, and a mysterious yet oddly comforting smile. He heard her whisper to herself, in the tongue that he did not know, but one word caught at him: _Asha, Asha. _A few steps and he was close to her, close enough to reach out and put a hand on her shoulder (whether to console or to police he did not know, _that_ was how confused this woman made him) when suddenly Sura was there too, dropping to her knees next to the woman, and throwing her arms around her. Iroh's lips formed the warning, but his heart did not let it sound. _Soft,_ he informed himself. _Why are you so weak?_ His hand lowered towards her, and for just a moment, he let it rest in the space just above the too-large tunic that threatened to slide off her shoulder. He would not touch her; not yet. _The Avatar will be here soon enough,_ he answered back. _There is no dishonor in letting her have a moment to grieve. _

"You called?"

Iroh spun, fire blazing in both hands at the sound of the intruder's voice. He had heard no footsteps, and although he recognized the voice – her curse was still ringing in his ears – her silent approach was enough to rouse the warrior in him.

The fire died immediately. There is nothing the living can do to the souls of the dead.

"_Asha! Ty mihebr-" _Anicca scrambled to her feet, unconsciously clutching the scowling one in front of her in her haste to see her grandmother again. The light in her eyes dimmed as she looked upon her grandmother closely. "Asha…_yehpa-"_

"Speak so that everyone can understand, dearling." Her smile matched that of the statue behind them, but it faltered when Anicca sank back to the floor, overcome by the death of her last loved one. Asha closed her eyes and shook her head sadly. "Here. I had meant to do this all together, but I hadn't realized you would relive their last moments…I'm afraid it will take her some time to find herself. She has lost everything. And what is more, she has gained their curse, their bane. Their strength. She does not know how to use it yet, and it is compounding her misery. The spirits are still taking advantage of her." She knelt down and cupped Anicca's face with her pale, flickering hands, bringing her granddaughter's eyes up to hers. "It will not always be so. I will give you one last thing, dearling. One last gift." She bent down to place a kiss – it felt, if such a thing could be experienced, like cold starlight – on her granddaughter's lips. "_Look at me."_

…

…

…

…

…

Sura found herself in the private garden of the King of Ba Sing Se, her (fearsome) Aunt Toph Bei Fong. She had been there only once before, several years ago, when her mother had left her at the palace during a sleeping sickness epidemic. In her boredom, she had wandered around the public gardens, marveling at the rock formations, the elaborate pools and ponds, and the massive Zen garden with stones so large only Earth benders could shift them. She had sat at the edge of a surprisingly dilapidated pool – why had this pool been neglected, surrounded as it was by so much beauty?- lazily feeling the water ripple and shift beneath her, when she realized there was a _space_ between the waves, and what she assumed was the earth. Intrigued, she recklessly fell back against the pool, and into the private gardens. She had never told anyone what she had found there, nor did she like to think upon it. It was a private place, full of Toph and her memories, and she thought it was callous to intrude. She had never forgotten its serenity, however, or its surprising beauty; so at odds with how she (and the world) perceived the great King.

Now she was back, and couldn't remember how she had gotten here. In fact, the last thing she remembered was staring into the ever-expanding eyes of the dead Asha…

Sensing another presence, she spun to greet it, calling upon a thin whip of water from the passageway. Yet it was only Asha, as she had been in life. She smiled disarmingly and sank to the ground, calm and peaceful. Sura sat opposite her, irrationally mollified.

"Why are we here?" It was dangerous to be here, Toph could come at any moment, and Sura hated the thought of intruding in such an intimate place.

"Because you brought us here. To you, this is a place of strength and serenity. Unless you mean why are we here, together; in which case I would tell you: simply to have a bit of a talk." She smiled again, and Sura was reminded of Uncle – he always smiled like that just before he offered someone-

"Tea? I have a cup of jasmine and of –I believe – pouchong. Unless you would like to brew a quick pot of something else?" Sura shook her head no, and reached for the jasmine already at her feet. "Good, I thought not. Now. Where to begin?"

Sura blew across the hot liquid, knowing it to be a futile gesture. This was her dream, was it not? She assumed it wouldn't burn her, and it didn't. "How can I help Anicca recover? You said she was lost?"

Asha paused before answering. "Of course you would begin with that. So compassionate and empathetic. Be just as you are, dear. That will be more than enough to ease her way back to herself."

Sura felt a twinge of guilt. Although she sympathized with Anicca, and felt her father was wrong when he considered her a monster, she had also been thinking about curing the sleeping sickness. She opened her mouth to explain herself – honesty seemed ridiculously important, here – but the Asha cut her off.

"Yes, yes, the soul sickness. Your prudence does not undermine your empathy, you know. But you have to understand, we did not choose the repercussions. All this was decided long ago, at the dawn of the Avatar and elemental benders, and the twilight of the Spirit benders. Anicca knows the stories. What you need to know is that the only one capable of _ending_ the sickness is the Avatar. How he does that is up to him. What Anicca knows will help him, and I believe she will even clear the way for him. But the rest is beyond you, or I, or even her. He must face his actions, dear, and become the man he was meant to be."

Sura stared in shock, tea forgotten, mind reeling. Man he was meant to be? But he was the _Avatar. _ He had ended the tyranny of the Fire nation, and even faced down the Phoenix King Ozai…

"But enough of that. We have limited time, and more important topics to touch upon. And I have a gift for you." Asha looked pointedly to their left, where a tree (which had not been there a moment before, yet had always _been_ there) stood, near enough so that the leaves of its weeping branches brushed against Sura's head and shoulders. She calmly extended her hand, and for a moment, Sura could see right through it, and she wondered for moment if she should be accepting a gift from one of the dead. The moment passed quickly, however. She had to trust in her, in this, for the Anicca's sake, and the countless others who could possibly benefit from this…

The tree shook briefly, unprompted by any force Sura could identify, and dropped what looked to be a polished walnut, save for it's perfect smoothness and spherical shape, into Asha's hand. She nodded in the tree's direction and it seemed to draw off, knowing itself to be no longer needed. She looked at Sura, and the teacups (if they had ever truly been there in the first place) were gone, leaving Sura's hands free. Asha placed the nut gently into Sura's cupped palms.

"This is a nut from a breed of tree found in the spirit world – once, it grew in life as well, but now only one remains, and it flowers in death. Do not plant it; its purpose is not to grow. It is to contain." Asha looked at Sura appraisingly, yet with sympathy.

"Contain? But it's so small…"

"What it holds is not a tangible entity of the physical world. You need not worry about that yet, for the time for it to open has not yet come. Remember, it is _your _choice what it is eventually to hold, no one else's."

Sura nodded, rubbing the nut with her fingers. It was so glossy and beautiful…and right now, the thought of it containing something _unreal_ didn't seem ridiculous. It felt fitting.

"One more thing. You have witnessed the end of our tribe, the last of the Spirit benders. Anicca should be the only one left to harness the spirits, but I fear that she is not."

"Someone survived?" Sura broke in, heartbeat accelerating. She didn't know how someone could have survived _that_, but perhaps…maybe a child? Someone weak? Strong?

Asha's eyes closed, as if to guard against painful memories. "I don't…know, exactly. I do not even know if they-_he_ is living or dead. Yet he is powerful, and commands dark spirits. I fear he has made a pact with a demon-spirit - Chac Mool, or perhaps even the Face-Stealer himself. Regardless, he will seek Anicca's demise, for she knows of the tools that could battle him.

"For your father, his other enemy, he has found a more expedient way of dealing with - he simply turns your father's dark regrets and hidden, half-forgotten fears against him, blinding him to truth and what he must do." She opened her eyes and looked at Sura, and Sura felt the dream fading away from all around her, trapped as she was in Asha's eyes. Asha's last words echoed along the path between her and her waking self as she traveled the bridge to consciousness.

"You are the child of his heart. If your light cannot turn him from his darkness, then all you can do is find the one who can."

…

…

…

…

…

Iroh was always struck by the majesty and the sense of time interrupted of the Sun Temple, yet this time something felt different. Where the temple had never bustled with life and energy, he had never seen – or felt – it to be this empty before. He could sense neither the temple guardians, or Ran and Shao, the original fire benders. That he could sense life at all did not seem strange to him, in the ephemeral half-lucidity of dreams. He walked across the paved courtyard, knowing that the stairs leading up the mountain should be in front of him, but not seeing them nonetheless. His footsteps clicked over the cobbled stones, and he realized he knew what was wrong. There _was_ a presence here, he just hadn't expected it. Following the feeling just as he had followed the woman's trail, he found himself reflecting on the surprising expressiveness of her eyes, and her height. She was nearly as tall as Koru, and almost a head taller than her grandmother and Sura. Wonderingly, he realized he could envision her smile, although he had never seen it in life. It was crooked, with the right side rising higher than the other. She wouldn't smile for him, but she might for Sura, and for Koru, if they ever met. He thought-

Blinking hard, he clamped down on the thought. It was not his. He would not choose to think of her. Someone was influencing his thoughts, and making him think of her. That meant someone was here.

"Ahem."

Iroh felt it before he had fully turned, a presence close to Ran and Shao's, yet not quite right. That was only natural, for Ran and Shao had never spoken to him out loud.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to orient yourself. It is interesting how you found me." The sleek, gray dragon - too small to be full grown yet judging by the intelligence in its eyes no juvenile either – spoke again, flicking its tail energetically, almost like a pleased cat. Iroh took a deep breath, suspecting he knew who the dragon really was, but not sure enough to risk being impolite and wrong.

"I followed the line of your thoughts, to you. What is my purpose here?" Straightforward as always, Iroh strove to keep civility in his tone. He figured it would do him no good to anger the "dragon" in this dream, especially as he wasn't exactly sure who was in charge here.

The dragon playfully smirked. "Ah, so you know who I am, then? Forgive me my little deceit, but I rather like this form, and since you equate it with respect and power, I believe I will keep it." Dragon-Asha bowed to him, and continued. "My purpose here is connected to the line of my thoughts, as you so aptly described it. You are here to understand the connection between yourself and my granddaughter, so that the bond does not choke you later on. I assume it has already begun to take effect."

"You mean your curse? To protect her?" Iroh's inner flame leapt, and his palms tingled in anticipation. She was right to have assumed the form of a dragon; otherwise he would have already attempted to make her intimately acquainted with a fireball or two.

"I did nothing more than bring your attention to what was already there. Destiny exists, I am sorry to say. But no, I was not speaking of my curse. Are you not aware of the leash between you and her? You feel nothing strange about her, in her, around her?"

Iroh opened his mouth to disagree (on principle, automatically) but he realized there _was_ something strange about her. How else could he have seen her rage, felt her sorrow, and soften when faced with her despair? She confused him, and he dislike that. He had put it down to exhaustion, and the strangeness of the entire situation, but now that someone _else knew about it? _He shut his mouth.

"So you have noticed it, the mirror of her experiences. If you don't accept it, you'll go mad eventually. You're tied to her, and she to you, unfortunately. While the two of you never have to _like_ it, you both have to come to terms with it. Otherwise, _he_ will win, and the line of the Avatars will cease, and you can imagine the repercussions that will ensue."

Iroh felt for his inner flame, and used it to ground himself. It was easier than he expected. After all, the whole situation was fairly dreamlike, and he had always had the talent of cutting through the chaff of stressful situations. "He? Someone who threatens the existence of the Avatar? Is he connected to the epidemic?"

Dragon-Asha sighed. She slid sinuously across the courtyard, and Iroh found himself staring into her eyes. "Here. This will work for both purposes."

Iroh found himself falling forward, pitching into a dream of an entirely different caliber. It took him a moment to realize that he was back where he had started, the shrine under the mountain. Yet he had not awoken – he and Sura were nowhere to be seen. Only the woman was there, with Asha as she truly was, a spirit. He realized that Dragon-Asha had taken him here, and distantly approved: he felt no compunction witnessing the woman's dream, and he needed to know what the hell was going on. Luckily, he found he could understand their words; Dragon-Asha had done that much for him.

Asha moved close to her granddaughter, and embraced her. She stroked her hair. Whispered, "Hush, hush my love. He is gone, you must let him go. Thanks to you, they were unable to complete the ritual, and you will see him again in the spirit world."

Anicca looked up through her tears, with eyes both fierce and lost. "Why, Asha? Why did they do that to him? Why would they try to break his spirit like that?"

Asha chose her words carefully. "I don't know, dear one. They did not speak with me about this. Like you, I did not know they would resort to such an atrocity. But I believe that he had disagreed with them on the subject of…marriage, and they overreacted."

Anicca moaned, and hid her face in her grandmother's collarbone. "He would not marry her, I know, but that is wrong, _they_ are wrong, he was not perverted…" Trailing off, she sighed deeply and abruptly switched topics. "Asha, why…what is happening to me? I can _feel_ something about them; Sura, and the Avatar, and the angry one. I think it is their spirits. But I should not…why? _Why?"_

"Dearling, Rama returned your birthright. You were born with the capability, don't you remember? He must have found a way to return it to you. Anicca, look at me."

Anicca picked up her head, and was stilled by the empathy and love in her grandmother's eyes.

"Accept his gift, love. It is the last of him, and like always, he would share it with you, his twin."

Anicca took a deep breath, and tried to calm herself. She had been lost in grief and all that had transpired, but deep down she knew that she had to find a moment of peace so as to process her emotions. Otherwise, she would waste this last chance to be with her grandmother. She visualized her grief as a tempest; a storm of water, wind, and lightning that had already ravaged her life. Yet all storms had a moment of calm, and she must find hers. She concentrated on pushing through the storm, and it slowly took the form of a great spout. By degrees she felt it grow wilder, and choked sobs escaped her throat. But this was good, for it would only get worse before it could get better. Then, quite suddenly, she felt the resistance lessen, and walked into the metaphorical eye of the storm. Sniffling, she looked up at Asha with relatively clear eyes.

"Asha…how did _you_ die?"

As if knowing Anicca had reached a place of temporary emotional strength, she spoke quickly, yet with calm, measured tones. "I fear that our tribe, in undertaking the Ritual of Sundering, accidentally unleashed something from the spirit world into your world. It is controlling the dark spirits that have attacked you and the Avatar, and is aggravating the spread of an epidemic that has been circulating for the last two decades. It is after the artifacts – it murdered me when I sought to protect them. Anicca, this spirit – or man, I am not sure as to the true nature of the evil– seeks to destroy the spirit benders, and having succeeded with that, will move on to the elemental world. Do you remember the tale I taught you? The tale of our downfall, and the great promise?"

Anicca nodded. "So it is true, then? The tokens are real?"

"Yes. They will gift the bearer with power and understanding. You _must not_ let them fall into his hands. You know the location of one, and how to reach it. For the others, you must go to the other villages. Seek out the Keepers, they will set you on the right path.

"One more thing, love, and then I will give you your gift. Rama is gone, but you are still connected to someone. Do you feel it?"

Anicca concentrated. After a moment, she turned to look directly at Iroh, who did not exist in her dream but was there nonetheless. She grimaced. "I do not like him. _He_ does not like _me._"

"Neither of you have to. Perhaps that makes it easier, truthfully. But he will protect you. You cannot collect the artifacts without him."

"Why not Sura? She is also strong, and she is not so…" Anicca searched for the right word. Somehow, she found the fire bender cold, detached, and unfathomable. More than that he was dangerous, and ready to turn that danger onto her. "…Uncomfortable."

"She has her own part to play. The Avatar will need her more than you." Asha sighed. "Regardless of your dislike, the two of you will have to come to terms with each other, otherwise the bond will destroy you both. You just have to accept him. Know that you both are separate, but find how you are the same." She shook her head, smiling faintly. "But there is time for that later, and the current time runs short. Come here."

She gestured to the shrine statue, and the woman now held a chalice. Anicca stepped towards the statue, and after glancing questioningly at her grandmother, picked up the golden cup.

"As children, talented spirit benders are taken to the spirit world, and they are taught the basics of spirit bending by their ancestors. You are older than most, and the situation is dire. We have decided, in the interests of time and the danger at hand, to give you this instead."

Anicca looked dubiously down into the cup, entranced by the darkness and light swirling together. "What is this?"

"It is the elixir of spiritual knowledge. It will fill in for your lack of experience, and give you the means of understanding your spirit powers. You will have to exercise them to make them useful and strong, but they will no longer overpower you. It is an instant lexicon, of sorts. Anicca. Drink and then awaken." She stepped close to her granddaughter, and kissed her cheek. "Stay strong as you walk the path of the spirit bender. And always remember that I – that we – love you."

Anicca felt the tears threatening to unravel her, so she closed her eyes, and drank.

…

…

…

…

…

Over an hour after they entered it, Sura, Iroh and Anicca left the confines of the mountain. The Avatar awaited them. He noticed that the spirit bender walked unrestrained, of her own volition. His daughter walked very close to her, as if to lend her support. Iroh walked several paces behind, and would not look at the spirit bender, but Aang could feel all his attention was on her. Clearly, something had happened to the three of them, something that bound them together.

He turned his back to them, and gestured to Appa. "I hope you said your goodbyes. You'll never see this place again."

"Father-"

"Sura, get on Appa. Iroh, keep close to her. Don't let her jump."

"She's not going to-"

"Where are we taking her?" Iroh kept his voice calm, even as he escorted her to the sky bison. The air around her no longer played tricks on his eyes, but every time he touched her he could practically feel the little tendrils of fate that bound them to each other. He couldn't tell if the sensation was better or worse than before.

The Avatar's mouth thinned to a grim line. "Ba Sing Se." He looked for the first time at Anicca, who tried her best to stare impassively back at him. "You will be legally tried. The King will find you guilty. Then I will take away your bending._" _He turned his back to her. "You will spend the rest of your life in the prison of Ba Sing Se. Plenty of time to repent for your sins." He turned back to her and gripped her arm. He pulled her close to him, and Iroh had to force himself not to come in between them. "I know the truth, spirit bender. You cannot stop the sickness. Roku told me as much."

Anicca looked up at him with eyes both empty and all-encompassing. Her stare seemed to unnerve him, and he dropped her arm as if she had the power over flame to scald his hand.

"Do you come to Ba Sing Se of your free will? Otherwise preventative measures will be taken."

Anicca glanced over at Sura, and then at Iroh. For a moment he saw her resolve waver – she knew what she must do, but she also knew that she could not hope to fight off the angry Avatar. She ducked her head in thought, or despair.

"Lead on, Avatar. I will follow you."

…

…

…

…

…

**Author's Note: **

**On O.C.'s coloring – I tried to follow the Asian-esque setting from ATLA, but at the same time I wanted to set apart the spirit (and wind) tribes. In my opinion (drawing upon early book 3 when Aang grew hair to go incognito) Aang looked pretty Caucasian to me, and had hazel eyes. I figured I'd go a little further with that, and seeing as there were very few (if any) blondes in the show, I decided to make Anicca, Rama, and Asha (before it went grey) blondes. **

** On names – again, following the Asian-esque themes. Asha and Rama are Indian names, meaning Hope/Desire and Pleasing/Supreme, respectively. (With Rama especially there's quite a bit of history behind the name, and if you're interested I would suggest looking into the **_**Ramayana.)**_

** The title of the work also draws upon Indian Mythology, but I'm not explaining **_**that**_** yet ;)**

** Lastly, Anicca. I am drawing this name from one of the three marks of Buddhism: anicca, dukkha, and anatta. Anicca literally means "impermanence" and indicates that the world/everything is in a constant state of flux. To me, this represents the notion that everything is ever changing, and that is the ****mire**** from which this character was born. Incidentally, as I am not Buddhist, I'm not quite sure how one would actually pronounce anicca, so I'm going with "**_**Ah**_**-nih-ka," but you can imagine however you please. **


	8. Interlude 4: The Language of the Self

**Don't own ATLA.**

**Version 2.0**

**For a more perfect enjoyment – please locate "On the Nature of Daylight" or "This Bitter Earth/On the Nature of Daylight" from the Shutter Island soundtrack, and then continue. **

**This may be a difficult chapter to make it through, especially for anti-Kataangers. This is an unhappy interlude but the Zutara at the end of it will hopefully offset that...**

* * *

**Interlude 4: The Language of the Self **

**(Mid-Year 6)**

I have learned of a self between the throes of pleasure and pain, of fear and safety, of life and death. At the threshold of this new self I exchanged my language for an unknown one, one that built upon and tore down all I had previously known.

…

I am new now, new and broken, pure and lost, perfect and bound. I found this self because of you, but it not a place you can go. It is of you, and apart from you, loving and hating and letting go of all you have done to me.

…

This self has changed me; in this self I change the world.

I am strong here, so strong, and so susceptible to the weakness in your touch.

Yet I will never lose myself – for in this self my fortitude is found. I shall rise above what you have created me to be, and someday, I will make a new self, a new language, a new me.

**-Lost marriage rite of the Eastern Wind Temple – **

…

…

…

…

…

The day of their wedding, only hours before the ceremony that would bind them together as man and wife for the remainder of their earthly lives, Aang took Katara flying on his glider over Ba Sing Se. He had been offering to take her with him for years, but she had always refused, fervently agreeing with Toph (for once) that the sky was simply not the place to be, especially as the only thing keeping her from grisly death were Aang's lamentably skinny arms and a pole. That day, however, she gave in. After all, flying with her soon-to-be-husband couldn't be more terrifying than the act of marrying him, love him or no.

They met at Appa's stable at dawn, and Katara hadn't slept a wink the night before. This was partly because of the impromptu bachelorette party Toph, Uncle Iroh, and an extremely pregnant Suki (who was expecting to go into labor any day now) had thrown for her the night before. Logistically speaking, there was not much sleep to be had between the hours of talking, drinking (Suki stuck with tea), singing and sobbing (Uncle Iroh somehow managed to out-blubber them all, claiming that his participation in _their _party made up for missing Zuko's). Yet Katara spent a substantial part of the evening reflecting on the unvoiced fear that had permeated her sleeping and waking moments since the engagement party nearly two months earlier. Katara sometimes thought that Toph might know what she was feeling, although that was silly – at 18, Toph was still the baby of the group, and had next to no romantic experience. Sillier still that Iroh, the most experienced member of the girly party, seemed oblivious to her hesitations, half smiles, and uncharacteristic _lack_ of mood swings. A Katara that wasn't overly emotional and constantly swinging between mothering everything that moved, arguing passionately, or attempting sarcasm was simply not the Katara they knew and loved. The Katara that spent far too much time staring out of windows and violently rubbing her hands together wasn't either.

Perhaps that was why Uncle and the girls had worked so hard to persuade Katara to take Aang up on his offer. Suki and Uncle thought it was wildly romantic, and even though Toph agreed that it was very likely a deathtrap, she also conceded that Twinkle Toes was just about the last person who would allow his fiancée to die (she suspected that Sparky would probably work pretty hard to keep Gloomy alive, as well). At this point, Katara was slightly too intoxicated to point out the discrepancy in her first point of logic, and soon found herself out argued. If she couldn't entrust her safety to Aang, how could she entrust her entire life? So she met him, hours before anyone else would wake and far more quickly than she would like, she found herself strapped to Aang, and flying to the launch point on Appa's back.

Katara found herself reflecting on trivialities as Appa ascended into the sky. The color of the rapidly lightening sky around them, the caress of the cool wind on her skin, the barely noticeable pounding of her heart directing the flow of blood within her body. It was fortunate that Aang kept silent as well, for Katara had been far too distracted to answer him intelligibly – the tightly woven ribbon of her thoughts demanded her complete attention. Later, she couldn't describe what she had been thinking, or how she had been feeling, save for the notion that she had been so desperately enmeshed in the moment – and herself - that it was almost painful. She supposed she might have been afraid, although of what she could not have articulated. Whatever the reason, her attention was focused so deeply inside herself that the transition from Appa to air was jerky and surreal. One moment she was falling into herself, the next she was falling through the sky.

Yet once she was flying, everything changed. Although she had not wanted to be pulled away from herself, she couldn't deny the sensation was exhilarating – the gentle wind was now powerful, and the sensation made her gasp. Her stomach flipped and spun, yet the sensation was not unpleasant, and not wholly unfamiliar. She had a novice's experience of flight from riding on Appa's back, although she was quick to realize that flight with Aang was of a whole new level. Aang dipped and turned gently, being careful not to frighten his passenger, al the while reading the wind currents. Katara turned her eyes outward to the world below them, and was stunned by the beauty of it all. She realized that flight was only partially about the sensation, as well as the freedom of being a separate entity, a moving piece of the world. Yet another part was simply the breathtaking wonder of _looking_ down at all below you… As they circled the town of Ba Sing Se, Aang tilted his head down so he could whisper in her ear.

"Look, Katara. What do you see?"

"Everything," she whispered, breathless, giddy, and utterly terrified. Later she would wonder at her temerity, but for now she could only breathe, and look, and hope she wouldn't die with all that lurked within her recently discovered depths unplumbed. "I see everything."

"Do you know what I see, Katara?" His voice is lower and huskier than she's ever had previous experience with, but that will change in the coming days and the onset of true lovemaking.

Katara forgets how to breathe until she opens her mouth. "What?"

Aang exhales in her ear, and she can feel the effect all around them as they lift slightly. "I see you, Katara, and only you. And like you, I see everything. Katara. Everyone thinks I saved the world, but they're wrong. _You_ saved the world, Katara, because you saved me, and still are. Every day. You are my everything, Katara. As much as the world reveres me, I will always revere you, because without you I am nothing. I love you, Katara. So much. So, so much. I asked you months ago, years ago, to always stay with me, and I mean it everyday, more than ever. I know we were shaken up by what Aunt Wu told us, but when I hold you, I don't believe in what she said. When I'm with you, I know she's wrong, and that it will all work out. Do you trust me, Katara?"

Katara felt something inside her turn alternately hot and cold before breaking completely. "Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." Now there were tears falling alongside them, fat drops that dripped off her face and into the cold morning air. Katara had never known heartbreak like this, nor could she tell why her heart was breaking in the first place. Perhaps this wasn't heartbreak at all, but something else – a mixture of sorrow, joy, and empathy all laced together with something uncomfortably like suffocating guilt. Maybe this was simply a different aspect of love. Maybe this was an early gift of marriage, a connection she hadn't previously dreamt of.

Minutes later, her feet touched the ground, and still weeping, she attempted to free herself from the belts that bound them. Aang gently stopped her, and undid the bindings himself. As soon as she was free, however, he pulled her into his arms. For once, he did not panic over her tears. He simply let her cry on his shoulder, great, wracking sobs that used up the rest of her energy. The sun had risen by the time she stopped, and it was with great pride that he led her back to the palace, to the alarm and amusement of Suki and Toph, respectively. Thankfully her tears had stopped by then, and her two friends put her eerie calm down to pre-wedding jitters. After all, she had acted much the same a certain momentous morning 6 years ago. Toph, who entertained a passing thought that something untoward _might_ have just happened, was distracted by the duties undertaken by the maid of honor, likewise Suki with her second pregnancy. Iroh said nothing at all, but prepared a special pot of tea for her regardless. Even he was not positive as to the nature of her current emotional state, and he was not altogether convinced it was a good thing.

So the fortification tea was made, drunk, and heartily appreciated. Its properties – a curious blend of energy, focus, and mental clarity – seemed to do the trick. Within moments of drinking down the brew, Katara seemed to snap back to herself, and was back to her bossy self with minutes. From that point on, she fell into a trance of efficiency, leaving herself no time to think, or to acquaint herself further with that aspect of herself she discovered en route to the sky. She spared a kiss to Suki and Sokka's child Kya, and one last hug to Toph, Suki, GranGran, her brother, father, and Uncle Iroh, (Ty Lee was running the Kyoshi in Suki's absence, Zuko was busy putting down a rebellion in the southern fire islands, and Mai was far too upsetting and pregnant to come by herself) and then proceeded down the aisle, meeting her fate with her head held high.

…

…

…

…

...

It was not the happiest day of her life. That distinction was awarded to the first day of peace spent with all her friends and family, in the sun-dappled halls of the Fire Nation, admiring Sokka's awful artwork. Yet it was close. Aang was handsome and happy, she was beautiful and determined, and she could feel his adoration mingling with the love and affection of all their friends. It was an emotional, exquisite moment, but it wasn't _happy. _ There was too much at work inside and around her for it to be simple and pure, the way she had always dreamed of it being. Yet she did not regret it, nor would she have stopped the ceremony for the world. She loved him. She felt she always would. Now, she was his wife, his everything. And while he was not her everything, and feared that he might never be, she had found something unexpected on their flight.

She had found faith, and she had to believe in it. That, and believe that someday, she could learn to view him as her everything, too.

…

…

…

…

…

That night, as they made love beneath the stars, Katara realized that even in this primal, act, their elements were defined. He was like the wind above her, kissing and touching haphazardly, sporadically; intense one moment, fleeting the next. She was as sinuous and playful as ocean waters; lapping against his restraint one moment, and relaxing against his inflamed passion the next. There were marked differences, but she felt that was normal. While her physical attentions were as varied and energetic as his, she needed a steady buildup to bring her to the breaking point. Aang needed no such routine – his passion was largely mental, not physical like hers, and such was his love for her that he did not need to engage in the same amount of foreplay that she did. In time, he would learn endurance, for both his pleasure and hers. Tonight, however, he could not wait, and Katara, seeing his need, did not ask him to.

He pushed himself inside her slowly, almost hesitantly. Once inside, he held himself completely still, and for the first time all day Katara was able to label precisely what she was feeling: annoyance. She was a passionate warrior woman whose hymen had broken long ago, and now that he was fully inside her and the momentary sharp pain was over, she wanted him to _move. _She rocked her hips, urging him to do the same, yet he did not give in.

"Do you love me, Katara?"

She moaned her agreement, but he still did not move.

"Say it. Say that you'll love only me. Forever."

The innate passion of her people overtook her then, and she gave herself over to madness. They were slick with sweat – it was a warm, humid night – so it was the work of a moment to manipulate her husband's body and push him over onto his back. Smirking, she readjusted herself atop him, and initiated the sweet, ancient dance. Aang gasped and gripped her hips, closing his eyes against the sensation. Yet they were open in the next moment as he attempted to sit up and bring their bodies closer together. Katara knew his game, however, and held him down, never stopping the grind of her hips against his.

"I love you, Aang," she whispered into the night air, her hands splayed against his smooth, hairless chest. "You are my husband. I love you." She gasped as she not only found her rhythm, but also because Aang had flipped her over onto her back, taking back the control. Apparently, her concession had been enough for him, and soon he established a pace of his own.

As her husband moved above and inside her, Katara was reminded of how she had felt just before their flight that morning. She knew they were physically connected now, more intimately than she had been with anyone else in her life. So why was she feeling the way she had earlier, obsessively aware of herself in ways she never had been before? Every breath, every heartbeat, every thought and vague, unfocused emotion was magnified, and she thought if this continued, she might never resurface again. Her first time having sex was not about pleasure or pain to Katara, it was about finding herself in ways she had never imagined, a self born of her congress with her husband, yet separate from him as well.

The disparity of who she once had been and this new self she was becoming consumed her to the point of being unable to feel more than a vague displeasure when Aang found his release far more quickly than she could. He collapsed against her, lost inside her, and she found that she could not be angry with him. Not when she was so lost within herself. So she waited for him, staring up at the stars, wondering at the tears (of joy or sorrow, she could not know) that did not come. Soon, he would stir and attend himself to her pleasure, taking her again and with a more pleasurable result for both. Yet for now…she was content to lay there and gently probe within herself, acquainting herself with these nearly incomprehensible emotions, thoughts, and blossoming beliefs that made up her new self.

As she waited, her fingers slipped up to her collarbone and toyed with the necklace that lay askew on her slender neck. It was then that she felt the peace she so longed for. No matter who she might become, she would always be a part of all the others as well. She would never be truly alone. She smiled. She was in the process of learning this new language, but some aspects could not change – what she had with her friends, family, and her element could not be distorted, no matter how it was voiced.

Aang stirred in her arms, and soon Katara had no more time for thoughts. She had found a plateau of self-recognition, and was now able to better participate in the moment. They made love once more before they both drifted off into slumber, cradled in the embrace of the earth below, the sky above, the moisture in the air around them, and the fire in their hearts and bodies. Tomorrow the sun would find them entwined, and Katara would find it in herself to laugh again, to smile and to love. Aang would believe that he had found his true happiness, his reason for being. He knew they would spend the rest of their lives together, and if he was lucky, the rest of his lives as well.

…

This may or may not be true. Who can say what happens after death? Yet here is a truth, of his lifetime and hers: Katara never fell through the skies with him ever again.

…

…

…

…

…

Underneath Iroh's merry façade, he hid the slow ebb of sorrow in his heart. The party around him had escalated to almost painfully joyous heights, even though the couple had absconded nearly an hour ago. Everyone was drunk; too drunk, and soon they would reach the point of anger, sadness, or sex. He knew what emotion his evening would encompass. And for once, it was not Lu Ten he would sorrow for.

He knew he was the only one to have noticed the new necklace Katara wore around her throat. Even Aang would not have noticed. After all, hadn't she forbidden him from carrying on the traditional betrothal necklace ceremony and making one himself? It helped that the choker looked precisely the same from the outward side; it was only on the inside that things differed. Iroh bowed his head in remembrance.

…

…

…

…

...

_It had been towards the end of the betrothal party, months ago in the Fire Nation Palace. Aang had come in from the gardens to reclaim his fiancée, and had danced with her for hours. Whether or not Katara was disappointed at the change in partner, Iroh was afraid to guess. Zuko danced only once more, with a noble lady from Ba Sing Se, yet had spent the majority of the rest of the evening very carefully not looking at his best friend, Iroh could tell. Even so, he couldn't imagine anything would happen between them, not now, not here. So it was with complete surprise and a hot flash of panic that he noticed Zuko signal Katara discreetly amongst the thinning crowd, and the two of them disappear into the gardens. He glanced over at the Avatar, but he had been distracted by an impromptu elemental battle with the mischievous Toph Bei Fong. Sighing, he stole after his nephew, wondering at the immaturity (and blindness) of youth. Mai saw the threat, why did not the Avatar? Or Zuko? He came upon the two suddenly, and had to call upon all his years of training to remain unseen. _

_ They stood underneath the gazebo, and spoke quietly enough that Iroh had to strain to hear them. At least it was only that, thank Agni. If they had been doing anything else, his poor heart would have been broken. _

_ "Zuko, what's going on? Why did you drag me out here?"_

_ He looked down before answering. "I have to give you my betrothal gift, don't I?"_

_ Iroh's heart plummeted down into his stomach. Oh no…he couldn't…!_

_ Katara huffed in annoyance. "Zuko, you threw this party for us! That's more than gift enough! Really. You don't need to give anything else…" She trailed off as Zuko reached into his pocket and held out a necklace identical to the one she held around her neck. _

_ Katara's hand flew to her neck as if she doubted she wore a necklace at all. Iroh wondered at their sudden, impenetrable silence. He remembered hearing something about how Zuko had once attempted to bribe her with her mother's necklace, when she had been his captive. Was that what they were remembering? Yet why would he be referencing that?_

_ "Take it. It's for you."_

_ Katara's shocked eyes searched his face. "But…I…Zuko, do you even…do you know what this means?"_

_ Iroh certainly did. What was Zuko thinking, making a betrothal necklace when he himself was already married, and the lady engaged? _

_ "Look at the back."_

_ He turned the pendant over so that she could see, and Iroh saw her frown in concentration. After a moment of perusal, however, her face relaxed and she smiled. Slowly, she folded her fingers over the necklace. _

_ "It's from all of us. Or at least, the markings on the inner side _represent_ all of us. It's not…a typical betrothal necklace, and I – well, Toph and I, we're the ones in on it – we knew that Aang might not like it, but we knew it was important. Katara, you and I both know that there's something…something dark in you. In I. In _both _of us. I mean, our time together hunting down Yon Rha proves that. And I know that you – that we – have the strength to overcome that darkness, but I don't want you to ever think that you're alone. Even if Aang never accepts all of what you are – and believe me, I've been talking to him and trying to make him really see you – I will. We all will. So just…keep us close to your heart. I know it will be hard contending with his constant goodness," here he smiled and she laughed softly, and Iroh realized this was an inside joke between them, "but we'll always be with you. No matter what you do." _

_ Their smiles were so simple and beautiful, that Iroh's heart broke at the sight. He had never seen Zuko so at peace, so blissful. Neither had he Katara, although he admittedly had far less experience with her emotions. He no longer feared that they knew of their deep-seated attraction for each other. Clearly they didn't. Yet just as obviously, they were in love. _

_ "Thank you." Katara hesitated for a moment after accepting the necklace, and then hurriedly thrust it back at Zuko. _

_ "What-?"_

_ "Hold it for a moment." She hastily untied her mother's betrothal necklace from around her neck, and after clutching it tightly for a moment, kissed it, and handed it to Zuko. _

_ "Katara, what…?"_

_ "Well I can't wear both, can I?" She smiled and put her mother's necklace into his hands while retrieving his. "Besides. If your necklace is to remind me that I'm never alone, whether I walk in darkness or in light, then my necklace is now yours. It's the same promise – you said it yourself; you've succumbed to your darkness as well. And I was the one who had the most trouble trusting you. But not anymore." She folded his fingers around her old necklace, smiling at the chaotic swirl of emotion in his eyes. "As much as you believe in me, I believe in you. I always will, no matter what you do. Besides," she laughed gently as he looked down at his hand in wonder, "you need a mother too. And I think if my mother had known you the way I do, she would have been proud to pass down her necklace to you." _

_ Iroh could watch no more. He stumbled away from them, feeling tears wet his cheeks, and a blanket of sorrow descend. How could they not know? Not suspect? Did they think that friends felt this way for each other? How could they not compare what they felt for each other to their spouses? No. He would not despair. He would trust in their fidelity, their honor, and their love for their partners. More than that, he would trust in Mai and Aang, to hold their interest and their hearts. He would pray that circumstances would never push Katara and Zuko together, for he had seen the beauty of their hearts, and the purity of their understanding of each other. _

…

…

…

…

...

"Hey Pops!"

Iroh's attention was claimed by the call of inarguably his favorite earth bender, Toph Bei Fong. The girl was sitting alone on the steps, content to "watch" the merriment from her perch. He noticed a half imbibed bottle of sake next to her, and he clucked his tongue. A drunken, stumbling Toph was a blind Toph, and so Iroh made his way over to the young lady, dodging a rampaging cabbage vendor as he did.

"A good evening to you, most venerable Lady Bei Fong."

"Shove it, Pops. And pull up a seat. Tell me how the party's going." She took a swig from the bottle, and was just intoxicated enough not to notice that she set it down onto Iroh's waiting hand. "Are the newlyweds still here? Or did they skedaddle already?"

Iroh chuckled. "Aang and Katara left over an hour ago, Lady Toph. Or should I say, the Honorable Blind Bandit?"

Toph swayed. "That's more like it, Pops. And good for them. They waited far too long to get some – now maybe Sweetness will stop acting like a half dead monkey sloth and get back to her bossy self." She must have sensed Iroh's arch amusement, for she almost sputtered, and very nearly blushed. "Not that I have any experience in the getting of any. I'm only just saying what I've heard. From Suki. And Sokka. And their Grandmother." She cocked her head to the side, and Iroh could tell she was remembering something impressive. "I _like_ her. She tells it how it is. And talks about getting some. _All the time._"

Iroh wondered how on earth Pakku was dealing with all of this. His long lost love had certainly become no easier to deal with in her advancing age…

"And _from what I have heard_ going all the way and doing the sexy is a whole lot better than just making some kisses. Releases stress and all that. So they've both got to be better now, otherwise I will personally become the next threat to world peace."

"Oh?" Iroh didn't have to do much to keep the conversation going. Clearly, the Bei Fong heiress did not need much encouragement to vent.

"You heard me, Pops: I will go Ozai, no offense. Katara pulling a freakin' _Zuko_ is one thing. You know, being all silent and moody and talking about useless emotions like honor and duty and expectations. I mean, it's practically to be expected, with how close they are. But Aang getting all _determined_ is just _weird."_

"Determination does not sound like an undesirable trait, young friend."

Toph grimaced. "Huh. You'd be surprised. Instead of getting all wishy-washy like normal, and being unable to make up his mind and running away from emotional things, he's too _solid_ now. Intractable." She turned her face directly on line with Iroh's, and he wondered (as he always did) how she managed to do that. "Pops. He's becoming _me."_

Iroh was unable to respond. He had noticed how the Avatar's confidence increased with age, but hadn't assigned any negative connotation to it.

"He's dominating things now, Pops. Like any indecision on Katara's part, he just makes a decision, and then doesn't let her think about it anymore. Like…this morning, with the flying thing. She didn't want to go, Pops, and frankly, I don't blame her. But she didn't not want to go because she's afraid of heights or anything; it's because she knows what the flight means to Aang. She found it in one of the scrolls of the Western Air Temple a long time ago – it's part of their "marriage" rite, and it signifies the woman giving up her freedom to rely solely on her husband. That's why Aang wanted her to fly with him: to prove that she belonged to him. He had been arguing with her about it for weeks, Pops, and she didn't say yes until she was drunk and even _you_ said it would be a good idea. And you saw how sad she was when she got back! Eugh." Toph shook her head in disgust. "Twinkles knows just what to do to make her feel guilty, Pops. He knows how to manipulate her emotions. He's going to try to make her feel bad for not being perfect, and he'll expect her to change just as he does. But she can't – no one can change like an air bender." Toph sighed, and took back the bottle of sake out of Uncle's unresisting hand. "Ah well. I guess it's a good thing Katara's so damn bossy…and that he loves her too much to make too big a deal of her flaws." She smirked. "That, and apparently how all water tribe women are so damn passionate and good at sex…Katara just has to show Aang who's the boss in bed, and then I think they'll be ok." She grinned cheekily at Uncle. "Now if you don't mind, I have a sober scribe to find – I promised to send Ty Lee and your nephew an account of the ceremony. Later, Pops!" She leaned over to plant a kiss on his weathered cheek before tottering off, stumbling only minimally.

Iroh watched her go, slowly turning the empty bottle in his fingers. Perhaps he had been wrong, earlier. He seemed to have underestimated the strength of the gang's friendship. Both Zuko and Toph understood there was a disparity in Aang and Katara's relationship, but he had assumed that both would only support Katara, when he knew Aang would need help too. Yet he was wrong. After all, Toph understood the worst of Aang, and did not judge him, and wanted him to be happy too.

Iroh leaned back against the doorway, vaguely mollified. His earlier assessment was correct – he would trust in Zuko and Katara to never realize their love for one another. After all, they would never be alone, and with friends like this, how could they go wrong?

...

…

…

…

…

**Buh. Writing Aang having sex was so hard. I mean, even tho in the fic he's 18, he's still 12 in my mind. Oh man. Never again. Never again. **

**Also, I promise that the whole fic isn't going to be this upsetting. Many characters will have happy endings! Maybe even most! ;)**

**R&R!**


	9. Chapter 5: The Last Step on Dry Land

**I don't own ATLA.**

**Version 2.0**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Last Step On Dry Land **

**Toph's 10 Rules of Ruling Ba Sing Se:**

**1) **You are the boss, but only let the people closest to you know it – let everyone else think Ba Sing Se is a Republic. That way, if you really mess up, you won't be the one executed.

**2) **Bears are absolutely not allowed in the throne room. _This is punishable by death._

**3)** Pay attention to the Dai Li. Now, pay even *more * attention to the Dai Li.

**4) **The only one who is allowed to mope is King Sparky. Once every 5 years or so, Avatar Twinkles may have a small pout as well. Shut down anyone else who tries.

**5) **Exile is no longer a viable form of punishment, no matter how tempting it may be.

**6) **It is also unacceptable to metalbend annoying dignitaries/lawyers/visiting royalty/family/friend's children into impromptu prison-boxes when they get annoying (exception: Ty Lee, who is apparently _into that kind of thing._)

**7)** Review Rule 3.

**8) **Every 3 months or so, engineer a small, contained, non-fatal disaster so Twinkles does not get rusty.

**9) **When you catch one of your advisors being dishonest for their personal gain, do not immediately confront them. Play with them. Praise them privately, to their faces, and then systematically distance them from your presence. When they finally realize what has happened, slap them in the face with the evidence of their dishonesty and deliver them to the Dai Li. Keep all this as public as possible, and never have to worry about it again.

**10) **Most importantly: take no one's shit. You've got enough to handle as it is.

…

…

…

…

…

Toph could not remember the last time she had experienced this much excitement before noon. Well, excitement not of her causing: in her years on the throne, she had learned that there was a distinct difference between trouble she'd caused and trouble she'd had to set to rights. Yet even in all her years of mischief making she'd never come across something quite like this.

Aang had dragged the young spirit woman into the palace several hours ago, so intent on seeing justice done that he didn't even search out Katara first. That had been the first sign that some serious shit was about to hit the fan. Secondly was how he had so tersely ordered Sura away from the council room, along with Iroh's pointed, almost pained silence. Clearly, there was something going on there…perhaps some dissention within the camp? Thirdly had been the woman herself. She was obviously not in the physical condition to be dragged around so violently; judging from the sickly weak thrum of her heartbeat, she was feverish at the least. Her actual interview with the woman had only confused Toph further. She was clearly in shock, and Twinkle Toes was far too eager to deal out punishment. What on earth had happened between the two of them to merit such uncharacteristic brutality?

Toph had actually been in the council chamber for once, pretending to listen to a young scribe's feeble attempt to detail the King on the passing of a new bill. She had recognized Aang's footsteps even before he opened the doors, and guessed that Iroh and Sura were with him, although she had been confused when one set of feet stomped away, and then realized that there had been another set of uneven steps with them all along. Intrigued at her unexpected guest (and their dwindling entourage), Toph interrupted her scribe by standing just as the doors flung open, and Twinkle Toes – feeling angrier than Toph could remember – strode in.

The scribe took one look at the situation and bowed hastily, retreating out the servant's door. Toph didn't blame him. Twinkles felt like he was just one small step away from going Avatar.

"What are _doing,_ Twink-"

"Earth King, here before you is a woman I demand you pass judgment against. She has murdered the entirety of her tribe with the use of her spirit bending ability, and I believe those same powers will be used against us as well. I have seen the demise of her tribe with my own eyes, and as Avatar, I have already made my decision. But I await your judgment. Give me permission to remove these powers."

Toph was shocked by the steady beat of his heart, practically thrumming with energy and purposefulness. Clearly he thought he was pursuing the course of justice. Toph wondered if he – or the world – had recently gone off the rails without her noticing.

She _was_ blind, after all. Bound to miss a thing or two.

"I understand that you'll want to question her. So go on, spirit bender. Tell her what you've-"

"_Enough." _Toph's powerful voice rang out over the chamber before the woman could speak. Her shoulders heaved and she pointed with unnerving accuracy at Aang. "Avatar. I fully understand the position you hold. And now I would like you to leave the room."

She felt Aang's flare of anger, and guessed (by the flicker of pain she picked up from the supposed spirit woman) that Aang had tightened his hold on her. "Toph you can't-"

"Can't what, Avatar? I _am_ the King here, in case you forgot. I'm the one whose permission you need to strip someone of their power, when they are under my jurisdiction. And _I_ don't care for people telling me what to do, even when they're my friends. Besides. Your mind is very clearly made up, and I'm not going to listen to you again until I hear her say, _without your interference."_

"Toph, I am the Avatar! I uphold the justice and balance in the universe! Why aren't you listening to me?"

Toph ground her fingers into her temples. When would Aang just grow up? His immaturity had repeatedly hurt Katara over the years, and the earth be damned if she was going to let it get in _her _way. She knew this side of Aang – this stubborn and unyielding side of him that was convinced he was right because of who he was. It had never reared its head for something like this, though. Something was wrong, and unfortunately, she would have to talk to the woman to hopefully get to the bottom of it.

"I will listen to you when you start making sense. You are indeed the Avatar, and as such, I am ashamed of the path you are promoting. Haven't you always said that revenge is not the way? Now. If you do not wish to anger me further," here, Toph caused all the pillars in the room to rattle ominously, demonstrating that she was still his earth bending Sifu and could still kick his skinny little ass, "you will go and tell your wife you have returned to the Palace."

Aang set his jaw firmly, and Toph could feel his pigheadedness rising from him in waves.

"You will also tell her how it was that Zuko's younger son became injured. None of that earlier bullshit you tried to feed me. Tell her the truth this time, Aang. You don't want her to hear it from Koru when he wakes up…"

A growl, a rush of wind, and he was gone. Toph snorted, not only at Aang's swift departure, but at the surprise she sensed from the two people left in the room. Now. To work.

"All right then. What is your name?"

Anicca turned her wide, faintly glazed eyes towards the unconventional king. Clearly, this question was not directed at the scowling one behind her. "Anicca, Earth King."

Toph snorted again to cover up her uneasiness. Something was wrong with the girl. Either she was _very_ ill, or someone had drugged her. Toph didn't like to think about her options as to whom. "None of that, now. Just answer the questions without the damn honorific. Are you a spirit bender?"

Anicca hesitated, taking a moment to overcome the habit of answering in the shameful negative. "I think so, yes. Now, yes."

Toph squinted. Truth, yet vaguely muddy... "Oh? You are unsure?"

Anicca took a deep breath. Fought for coherency. "I have been unable to _bend_ the spirits until yesterday. I did not grow up with these…abilities."

Toph glanced at Iroh, who shrugged, then nodded. She decided she would get into the details later and moved on to the important. "Anicca, the Avatar has accused you of murdering your tribe. What do you say to this?"

Iroh held his breath. This was it. He knew that she wouldn't-_couldn't -_ lie, and through their tenuous link he could feel that she was on the verge of collapsing. Her mad dash through the mountain had caused her to relapse, and although she had entered a trancelike state on the ride to Ba Sing Se, it hadn't been enough to stave off the fever. Iroh doubted she would have the energy to extrapolate, or even explain the bare bones of the ritual. If she couldn't do at least that, then there was no chance of garnering any sympathy. She was doomed.

"I was the instrument of their deaths."

Toph frowned. What in Shu's name did that even _mean?_ "Let me rephrase: Did you kill any or all members of your tribe?"

Anicca's mouth worked soundlessly as she tried to phrase her response. It would help if her brain would work – everything was so fuzzy and the sounds were distorting. At least she was still able to comprehend this infernal language! She knew she was sick again, but this was simply _not the time. _ "Yes."

An untruth. Not quite a lie, not really the truth. Toph hated it when people answered in shades of gray. Years of experience had taught her how to get to the bottom of it, however. "How?"

"I…I felt them do something that is forbidden to us, and then I-"

"How did you _feel_ them if you didn't have spirit powers before?"

Anicca blinked. "Because they hurt him. My brother-twin. I have always been able to feel him, because he was so strong." She shook her head. "It was not that I felt what they did, but I felt him be taken away from me." She swayed slightly, and exhaled raggedly, forcing herself to a final rally. "I don't _know_ what I did to them, or how I did it. I just called for the spirits to stop them, to save him, and if they could not, to revenge him, but after they came to me, I don't know. I did not know anything else until Sura came."

Toph raised a curious, delicate eyebrow at that, but decided she'd get that later. The woman was about to drop. "Did you want them to die?"

The spirit bender looked at her with pained incomprehension, and Toph couldn't tell if the spiritbender was attempting to portray her innocence or if the woman simply couldn't understand the question. The longer she spoke, the more pronounced her accent became, and Toph wondered where on earth this woman had come from. Nowhere in her kingdom did people speak like that. "I said, did you want them to _die?"_

"_No!_ _Aharem melsonara- _my family…_yehkar…_I can't-"

She interrupted herself by dropping gracelessly to the floor. Iroh attempted to catch her as she fell – Toph raised another brow at that – but he had been too far away. As he reached her, Toph stepped forward as well.

"Are you faking this?"

The weak yet steady thrum of her heart attested her innocence, as well as her unconsciousness. Toph sighed. What to do…the girl needed immediate medical attention, which was easy enough. Harder was to keep Aang at bay. Putting her in one of the higher-level dungeons would appease him, along with being sanitary enough to let the girl heal. Anicca had mentioned Sura, maybe she would be willing to go and work on the spirit bender? Toph sighed heavily. A king's work was _never_ done. Fucking Avatar, bringing in prisoners from who knows where. Disrupts her peace, it does.

"Iroh, go tell the Avatar that I have decided to imprison her until she can finish her testimony. Inform him that while she has plead guilty, I have not yet made up my mind, and that attempting to strip her of her powers – or even _breathing_ on her funny - in this state would very likely kill her." Toph could not imagine that even in his current dark mood that he would be willing to bring death to anyone. Not after he couldn't kill_ Ozai._ "After that…go find Sura. Unless you think she'd not want to help _her_?" Toph tilted her head towards the unconscious woman.

Iroh huffed. "Not at all. She'd be quite willing."

Well, that explained the set of footsteps stomping off earlier. It also complicated things further…but then again, perhaps not in the long run. Iroh bowed, and then turned to go but Toph stopped him at the door.

"Hey Hot Stuff, what do you think I should do?"

Iroh tried not to cringe at the affectionate nickname. Only the Earth King would make fun of his unwanted good lucks, and subsequent popularity. "I think it is wise to wait, Earth King. Especially as there is reason to believe that she is not the true threat."

Toph glowered at him. Pushing aside her annoyance at his outdated courtesy (she imagined that Zuko had been like that, before he had tramped all over the world chasing them in their youth), she raised her eyebrow and growled.

Iroh shrugged his shoulders and gazed longingly towards the door. Every moment he stood near the woman, he could feel her infection. He could feel how hard it was to breathe, and his need to find Sura to fix this was steadily mounting. "It is her story to tell, Earth King. I don't think I fully understand it. It is not an immediate threat, however, and can wait until she is healed – as long as it's done _quickly._"

Toph's glower was unrelenting. "No one is telling me the truth, Hot Stuff. Even Sickly here wasn't all that truthful, although she appeared to be trying. Then there's Koru, who doesn't mention anything about this woman killing off her tribe and Aang who doesn't mention anything about how she can heal the sleeping sickness. I _still_ don't know what exactly it is that she can even do, and Shu knows why you're on her side instead of Twinkle's. And _now_ there's another baddie out there? Bigger and badder than this lady?" She glanced over at the woman, and was reminded of her purpose. "Something _serious_ is going down, and I've been bored for far too long." She grinned evilly, and even Iroh, stoicism incarnate, felt uneasy.

"Now. After you've gone and ran your errands – remember, Aang _then_ Sura, and don't mention anything about Sura _to_ Aang – stay in touch, but out of sight. I know you're _raring_ to meet your fiancée, but all _that _will have to wait until we've got all _this_ sorted out. Actually, it might be better if you avoid her entirely – she doesn't know anything about this, and for now I'd like to keep it that way. Not that she's untrustworthy, simply an unneccesary complication. Anyways, I have a feeling you've got a pretty good idea of what's going on, and I don't want to lose you to Aang's prejudice.

"Now be off with you, I have things to do."

Iroh nodded stiffly, bowed, and then departed without a glance to the woman whose fever made him feel vaguely ill himself. He tried very hard to think only of what he would say to the Avatar, and where Sura might be. He did not want to ponder what the Earth King had said about him being on the spirit woman's side rather than the Avatar's. This was largely because it was true. He had reflected deeply on his course of action the whole trip back, and had come to the unfortunate conclusion that he believed Asha. That the woman – _Anicca, _his consciousness scolded him again, _you're going to have to say her name _someday- hadn't known what she was doing was obvious, as well as was her aversion to death. She either hadn't meant to kill them or hadn't wanted to, and he was unsure if one was better or worse. Either way, it outlined her character well enough for him, especially considering there was another force at work behind the scenes. She was no hardened murderer, and therefore was the lesser of evils, at least.

Yet all that was neither here nor there, really. To him, it didn't really matter whether she was a sociopath or a saint, she was the means to an end. He believed that the true threat was whatever dark force her people had brought into this world. According to the Asha, she was the only one who knew how to move against him. If she needed the use of her spirit powers to do so, then he would have to protect her until the greater evil had been stopped. Then, she could face the consequences of her actions. To him, it was that simple. That the Avatar couldn't see this only seemed to accentuate the importance of hunting down this dark spirit, for who else could cloud the Avatar's clear mind?

"Iroh!"

He spun to see Aunt Katara (even he could not consider the woman as anything other than Aunt) suddenly start running over to him, bare feet (she must have ditched her slippers somewhere, Iroh noticed) flapping against the polished floor. He tried to smile.

"Hello Aunt Katara. Is everything all right?"

She was breathing heavily by the time she reached him, but she was still impressively in shape for her age and position. Not many ambassadors engaged in strenuous water bending practice at least once (if not four or five times) a day. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. I just saw Sura on her way to Koru's room, and she said that you had brought the spirit woman, and that she was very ill. I thought she'd be with Toph in the council chamber, but no one was there – do you know where they went?"

Had Toph somehow forgotten Katara's longstanding obsession with healing the sleeping sickness? Koru must have told everyone about how the spirit woman could potentially heal the sickness, although he probably hadn't known if she had recovered or not. No wonder Toph and Katara had been so open minded and excited – they at least were considering the wider possibilities the spirit bender presented.

He opened his mouth to tell her about the higher-level dungeons, closed it quickly. Toph had only gotten the Avatar to leave the room by warning him to tell his wife something, and obviously he hadn't done it. For the Avatar's sake, he should do as Toph commanded. But he could _feel_ the woman's weakness, and it was driving him insane. …No, he must do his duty. Yet when he opened his mouth out came: "The higher dungeons. She is not well. Have you seen the Avatar? I have a message for him."

"Are you sure? But um, no. I haven't seen him since he brought in Koru." Katara worked hard to keep her voice neutral. As far as she knew, neither she nor Zuko had seen her husband since the frantic, hurried drop off yesterday night. She hadn't seen Zuko either, thank La. In all the excitement she hadn't had a chance to really think about what her and Zuko's persistent attraction meant, if it meant anything at all. At the moment, all she knew was that she and Zuko were still very much in love, and she was in as much danger of betraying her husband as she had been as a much younger woman. Wasn't age supposed to cool passions, dim ardor?

Iroh looked down at his aunt, wondering at the strange look on her face. Now there was a guilty, distracted look if he'd ever seen one…could she possibly know something about the Avatar's current bloodthirstiness? Or was there a legitimate reason Aang hadn't found his wife, namely, that she was avoiding him? "Ah. Well, I believe he's looking for you…so don't be too long in the dungeons." He trailed off as a recognizable yet unfamiliar shape backed into view. He had never seen it in life, but the sketch had been quite detailed…there, at the end of the hallway, was the fiancée he was supposed to avoid. For once, duty and desire aligned, and with a whispered adieu, he took off down an adjacent hallway, thankful that Siyi Tanh had not yet turned around. Later, he would reflect on his eagerness to escape the woman he would undoubtedly spend the rest of his life with. For now, he would leave her in the capable hands of his Aunt.

Now. To find the Avatar.

…

…

…

…

…

"Koru!" Sura burst through the door and was in his arms before she could realize that he may be indisposed or unconscious. Thankfully he wasn't, and as Tanh had left only moments before, all his attention was free to spend on the woman who so suddenly flung herself into his arms. Before she could say anything else, he captured her lips with his, making it known to her how much he had missed her. When he was fairly sure she had gotten the message, he continued on with how much he currently desired her.

Sura giggled and playfully shoved his hand off her upper thigh. Not that she didn't want that or anything, but there was a thing or two they should discuss first. Such as his wounds, and whether or not she should be straddling his waist like so. "Koru, are you all right?"

"Mmmhmm." He pulled back and pouted. Sura giggled again, and it was all the sunshine and sweetness that had been lacking over the last few days.

"Thank Yue. I was so worried that I hadn't healed you properly-" Katara glanced down, casting cursory hands over Koru's arm and chest. His arm had healed nicely, and apart from residual inflammation would be up to snuff in a matter of days. Yet the crack in his rib was still not completely healed, and there was a minute danger of infection.

Koru caught her hands in his own, bringing them to his lips. "I'm fine, beloved. Your mother patched me up right away. But I'm dying of curiosity – what happened to the spirit woman?"

_Anicca._

Gasping, Sura pulled away again. How could she have forgotten? Practically babbling she told Koru everything: the Ritual, their visions at the Mountain Shrine, Iroh's oddness and her father's anger. The only thing she held back was Asha's gift, but why, she couldn't really say. Something told her that it was her secret alone. Besides, although she loved and trusted Koru implicitly, they had far larger issues to worry about.

The last thing she told him was something that she thought even Iroh wouldn't know, although it was possiblethrough his tenuous connection to Anicca. It was something that had happened only moments ago, and the only thing that could even momentarily dispel her guilt at forgetting about Anicca for even a moment.

"And then Father told me I couldn't go in with him; that I had to go find Mother. I was about to argue with him, but then she just _looked_ at me, and I could hear her telling me to go find _you_. And maybe I shouldn't have left because she looked so ill, but I was so surprised when I felt her speak to me about you, and then she…she _reminded_ me of how I felt for you, and suddenly I was running. I saw Mother on the stairs coming up and thankfully she didn't want to do anymore than hug, because I just missed you so much." She sighed. Smiled. "And I think that's all of it."

Koru stared at her in shock. Granted, it had been a lot to comprehend, and he was sure he was going to have to hear it all about three more times, but he knew what he'd like to start off with. "Care to explain that last part again?"

Sura sighed in mock exasperation. "Koru. If you're asking for a_ demonstration_ to show how much I missed you…"

He shook his head, uncharacteristically serious. "No. Well, yes, but not now. Sura. The part about where she spoke without actually speaking."

Sura knitted her brows in thought, but didn't appear worried. "It was like before, in a way. When I was in her soul, and she told me to go. Except this time I could hear and feel her – the connection was a lot stronger without the evil souls in the way. The reminding part was a bit weird, but I could feel that she didn't mean anything bad by it – she simply wanted me to obey my father, and she knew I would miss you."

"And how did she know that?"

Sura had the grace to blush. "Ah. Well uh…the ride here was kind of long…"

"I thought you said your father didn't let you talk to her."

"Uhhh yeah. About that."

Koru shook his head admiringly. How else could he react? It wouldn't do to let Sura know he worried so much about her. She prided herself on her strength and independence, and if she trusted this woman, he would have to as well – at least until he met her and could form his own opinion. After all, Sura and Iroh were two of the people he respected most, and if they both thought Anicca was all right – or from Iroh's standpoint, no longer an obvious threat – he would as well. "So you've been practicing this mental communication a little longer than you first let on?"

Sura twisted her lips in a manner that was so adorable that Koru had trouble breathing for a moment. "Please don't tell Father? I think Iroh suspects, but he knows that Anicca is at the very least _important_, and won't do anything rash." She settled her shoulders, anger rising. "Urghh, Koru! Father is being so _dumb_ about all this! He refuses to listen to anyone's opinion other than his. He has it in his head that Anicca is evil and did all this on purpose, and that we're all lying about the evil spirit her people awoke. He thinks she's trying to trick us. But I've seen her intentions, Koru, and I know what her grandmother told her and Iroh! She's not evil. She's not. She's upset and lost and confused and hurt, but she didn't mean to kill anyone."

"I know, I know. I believe you." He brought his lips to her forehead in an effort to reassure. "Hush, love, hush." He kissed her softly, marveling at her compassion and empathy. They were hallmarks of the woman he loved, and would always cherish. There could be no one else for him.

Sura managed a shaky smile as he drew back. "I _like_ her, Koru. She'd just lost everyone, and she found the strength to let me in. It was almost like…" She cocked her head to the side, deep in thought. "I felt like the more she worried about me and my life, the easier it was for her to accept herself. Like when she cared for me, she was more at peace, or something. And I think that's a good thing, right? Finding your strength through caring for others?"

Koru nodded absently. "It's like you." He chuckled even as he brought his hands back to her hips. "It's a _lot_ like you."

Sura giggled as his hands began to rub gentle circles on her thighs. "You're not listening to a word I say, are you."

"Not for lack of trying. But I have ten years of unresolved passion driving me."

Sura leaned in to lay a soft kiss on his thin, expressive lips. "You are incorrigible. Honestly, how have you lived this long-"

She was cut off by the sound of the door swinging open behind them. She whipped her head around so quickly it cracked.

"Oh!" There was a sharp intake of breath. "_OhyoumustbeSura_!"

The lady in question pulled away from her love so jerkily she half-jumped, half-fell to the floor. Oh gods. They had been _seen._ And by…?

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…to interrupt. Or to - are you all right?" Siyi Tanh was not having an easy time of it. Admittedly, she had been a little late checking up on her patient, but with all the suppressed excitement in the palace that was only to be expected. She had hoped that she might get glimpse of her fiancée (or better yet be _introduced) _but the guards told her he had left the palace immediately after having an audience with Aunt-King Toph. Apparently, he had been charged with a task so important that he couldn't even stop and speak with his Father, let alone his yet to be met fiancée.

Tanh understood, although she couldn't fight off a faint twinge of displeasure. Duty before desire, and all that. Still…she had been waiting for so long…

But that was neither here nor there. The beautiful girl in front of her was clearly ready to bolt, and even Koru, whose company Tanh thoroughly enjoyed (so fortunate, as future siblings!) was looking rather disjointed. Time to reassure. After all, it's not like she hadn't known – or at least, suspected - of their attachment…especially with the way Koru had been calling out Sura's name during his convalescence!

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. And just then! My name is Siyi Tanh…cousin to Toph Bei Fong. I'd been helping Lady Katara check up on Koru since the accident." She gave her deepest curtsy and noticed that Sura had begun to look between Koru and herself, as if trying to divine the connection. Yet Koru still looked on edge. So. Their engagement was a secret, then?

"And don't worry…I won't say anything to anyone. I gather your relationship is a secret?" Her brow furrowed unintentionally. "Although I doubt anyone would do or say anything at the moment. They're all rather distracted…for some odd reason."

If anything, Sura looked even more uncomfortable, and Tanh was beginning to wonder if she hadn't seriously misread the situation. Yet Koru then laughed and pulled Sura so that she stood next to the bed, an action that dispelled the tension.

"Thank you, Tanh, for your assurances. And here we are, standing here like gaping children. Well. Let me remedy this. You of course know who I am, but give me leave to honor you with the presence of Sura, daughter of Lady Katara and the Avatar, my unannounced fiancée, and the love of my life. Sura, likewise, let me addend Tanh's introduction: you are gazing at the lovely woman who will, gods willing, become your sister-in-law." Sura belatedly smiled and murmured something polite as Koru chuckled. "That being said, where _is_ my brother?"

Sura shrugged, thinking she had a good idea of where Iroh might be, but ended up saying nothing. After all, she couldn't know for certain that Iroh was still holding congress with the Earth King. On further reflection, it seemed just as likely that he had left the palace, either trying to find a way to break their connection or to enjoy his last bit of freedom. And as she couldn't feel Anicca at the moment, she couldn't ask her…

Her eyes traveled back to the woman still standing in the doorway. Yue and La, but she was _beautiful_. This was a woman straight out of love ballads! Sura sighed. Even knowing that Koru had only ever loved herself, she had still felt a long, sickening moment of fear when she saw how easily they interacted. Yet this woman was Iroh's. Judging by the faint flush in her cheeks and flash of intense interest at Koru's question, Tanh didn't mind her future husband _at all._ Iroh was a handsome man, Sura allowed. Yet would he ever belong to Tanh in return?

Not the point. The point was that Tanh and Koru are as siblings, and there is nothing here to worry about.

Deciding to be brave, and to trust in Koru's judgement, Sura leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, and then crossed the floor to Tanh. She hesitated a moment, wondering if she was the kind of woman to worry about mussing her clothes or ethereally perfect hair, or too reserved to appreciate the intended gesture. Yet Tanh read Sura's indecision and slightly raised arms, and made up her own mind. She threw her slender arms around Sura, and squeezed tightly.

"I am so glad to have met you, Sura. Koru has told me a lot about you...and I am especially happy that we may be sisters." Tanh whispered, so that there would be something like secrets between them. She pulled away and smiled up at the waterbender, hoping that she wouldn't be subjected to the familiar jealous hatred that had always followed her like a shadow. It was one thing to experience it with women who could withhold only the joys of friendship, but in her future sister-in-law it would be worse…

Sura felt the hint of desperation in the hug, and wondered if Tanh was lonely. She seemed so friendly and charming, but Sura knew the ways of jealous women, and could see exactly why she might be ostracized. So she smiled back, and demonstrated her trust in the most potent way possible. "Thank you, Tanh," she whispered. Raising her voice so that Koru could hear as well, she winked broadly at her new friend. "Well then. I'm glad to leave Koru in such capable hands. I have to get back to Mother, though…I'll be sure to tell her you're on your deathbed."

Koru snorted and Tanh stepped away, warmly thankful that Sura had not been repulsed. Sura grinned cheekily at the smaller woman. "And if I see a certain firebender wandering around the palace…I'll be sure to send him your way." She leaned in close to Tanh so that Koru couldn't hear. "Take care of him. As one sister to another. Please?"

Tanhgrinned immoderately for the first time since she came to the palace. Someone liked her, someone liked her, someone liked her! She almost babbled with excitement. "Of course! Absolutely. Always."

Sura laughed as she left. Tanh might be a little odd, and possessed a frighteningly perfect façade, yet she had been so sweet and awkward at the end. Also, Koru was an excellent judge of character, and he had clearly trusted her. Sura hummed to herself as she padded down the hallway. For the first time since Uncle's death, she felt like everything could end well. Sure, the sleeping sickness had been growing steadily worse, and there was her father's immovability to deal with, but-

Sura was yanked unceremoniously through an open door before she had time to scream. Strong arms encircled her, yet she was far from helpless. Summoning water from the flask at her belt, she fashioned a barrage of ice daggers to attack her foe…

…that promptly evaporated the moment before they touched his skin.

"Sura! Stop it! It's _me._"

"Iroh?" Sura gasped as he let her go to rub at the red marks on his arms and neck. Oh, so the daggers _had _landed. She was faintly proud of herself, but more so angry and curious. "What are you doing? Why in La's name are you abducting me?"

"I had to get a hold of you secretly. Toph wants me to stay out of the palace, but I had talk to you first." Iroh scowled, a gesture that made him look unsettlingly like his grandfather. "What were you and Koru doing that took so damn long? Braiding each other's hair?"

Sura flushed, but was fairly sure he couldn't see it in the dim light. "I was meeting your fiancée, actually. The one you seem hell-bent on avoiding." She had only guessed, but from his hesitation it seemed she was right. Ha! That she'd live to see the day Iroh was rendered uncomfortable! But then she remembered Siyi, who had been flushed and excited at the prospect of meeting Iroh, and felt bad. Sura had the unfortunate suspicion that all of Siyi's beauty might not be enough to win Iroh's duty-bound affection…

"I am under orders from the Earth King to avoid her – to avoid _everyone_. She does not want the word of the spirit bender's existence to spread beyond those who already know."

Sura raised a sardonic brow at that. She suspected there was another reason Iroh was supposed to remain tucked away, and she assumed it had to do with her Father. Once again, Sura wondered just what had happened when Anicca had been brought before Aunt Toph. Yet she knew Iroh well enough to know that begging wouldn't avail her; he either would or wouldn't tell her, and said nothing. At the very least, the change of topic meant that she didn't have to think uncomfortable thoughts about Siyi anymore.

Iroh noticed Sura's restraint, and internally thanked Agni. After all, the more time he spent arguing with Sura, the more opportunity there would be for him to run into certain someones... "Regardless. This is about the spirit woman." _Now_ he had her attention. "The King has partially questioned her, but the woman passed out before she could finish. Her interrogation is therefore put on hold until she heals." He looked at Sura pointedly. "The King was wondering if you would like to expedite the process?"

Unexpectedly, Sura hesitated. Iroh had assumed she'd leap at the chance to help the woman. On the way back to Ba Sing Se, Sura's concentration had been utterly fixed on the spirit woman, and although he had attempted to ignore the connection, he could feel the woman's energy fixed just as firmly on Sura. He couldn't tell exactly what they were doing, but he knew they were doing _something_. His suspicions had been confirmed when they had stood outside the doors leading to the throne room. The woman had somehow communicated something to Sura, non-verbally and without the Avatar's knowledge. He knew this in the unsettling way he knew that the woman was still unconscious, partially healed by Aunt Katara, and located one floor down and several hallways to the left of them. When Sura had abruptly turned to go, he had felt the woman's relief and spasm of weakness, and to his surprise, he realized that the spirit bender had been worried for _Sura. _

That was the end, of course. With her empathy, Sura would realize all this, and would then have no choice but to care for the spirit woman in return. Best friends, for the rest of the spirit woman's limited existence.

"And if I heal her…her sentence will be passed more quickly?"

Ah. So that was it. "Sura…you know the Earth King. Your father, in full-on Avatar mode, demanding that Toph execute _his_ justice? I'm surprised she didn't fight him then and there." His eyebrows raised at her noticeable relief. "Regardless, you know what that means."

Sura nodded firmly. She looked down at her hands, and then at Iroh. "But just in case…"

Iroh led her to the door. He waited for her to say it.

"What did my Father say her sentence should be?"

"To strip her of her powers. You knew that."

"That can't happen, Iroh." She looked up at him, her most serious expression firmly in place. "I can't let it happen."

Iroh raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He figured she would know it was his way of conceding without actually agreeing. Finally, he spoke. "Then let me take you to her."

…

…

…

…

…

Aang had been taught to see the world as it was, and appreciate all it's vagueries and shades of grey. Yet it ran opposite to his nature, which was to understand a situation in blunt facts. The answer was either yes or no. The world could only be dressed in black or in white. Most of the time, he was able to fall back on training, and accept everything as a monk should. Yet in times of stress and anxiety, nature won out. This, coupled with the blind madness of almost entering the Avatar State was the reason that he had very nearly "attacked" his daughter whom he loved so, _so_ much, and had brought back the light of hope into his life.

His wife was similar, in nature if not by training. Blunt by nature and by her native culture; she had only learned subtlety since the fall of Ozai. Yet unlike him, she owned her personality, and instead of viewing it as a defect, she lauded it as a strength. Unfortunately for him, she was now using that strength against him.

"You. Attacked. _Sura."_

Aang didn't know how she could have known. Toph had seemed sure that she didn't already know, and the grim-faced Zuko at her side couldn't have told her, as he hadn't known either. Unless…unless Koru had woken up already. Then it didn't matter who had told whom. Either way he was screwed.

_Stay in the present, Aang. Katara. Is. Pissed. _

"Katara, I had the situation perfectly under control. Sura was in no danger-"

"No danger?! _No danger?! _She was facing down the _Avatar_ and you claim she was in no danger?" Katara knew she was practically hissing, but she couldn't do anything about it. At the moment, she had two volumes, and the other would have deafened them all. "No danger. Yeah. So then why did Koru need medical attention?"

She watched the flash of emotion diffuse her husband's stoic face. Aang was extremely expressive until he was either very angry, or very in trouble, and then it was like arguing with a stone replica of himself. Where had such immovability come from? Katara darkly suspected that it was Toph.

"He acted in a way I did not expect, and I had to react. It was instinctive. I am sorry for that." He turned to Zuko, and struggled to unbind his tight face into something that resembled contrition. He _was_ sorry. He hadn't meant to hurt Koru, just as he hadn't meant to hurt Sura. Truthfully, he didn't really know why he had reacted the way he did. The hatred he had felt for the spiritbender had surpassed all common sense, and when he had viewed her there, lying helplessly on the ground, all he could think was that this was his one chance to end it all, end whatever madness might come before it even began. Yet that chance had passed, and now he had to deal with the fallout.

"I'm sorry, Zuko. Until I made contact, I couldn't even tell who it was that was moving – I feared it was another like _her."_ He bowed deeply from the waist, and held the position. "It was my mistake. I handled the situation badly. I'm _sorry."_

A muscle in Zuko's cheek twitched, and it was the only indication of his anger. Save for the emphasis on that last _sorry_, Aang's apology had been made as the Avatar. Not that Zuko blamed him. He had indirectly made an attempt on the life of the second prince of the Fire Nation, and if word got out the political repercussions could potentially start another war. They both knew that. They _all_ did. So, with a quick glance at Katara (by her grimace he could tell she agreed with him, but didn't like it one bit) he gripped his friend by his shoulders, and pulled him upright.

"It's all right, Aang. Both Koru and Sura are fine." He took a deep breath before continuing. "So tell us about this…spiritbender."

Aang needed no provocation. He told them all, exactly as he saw it. He told them of the atrocity she had committed, and the blood that was on her figurative hands. He allowed that she had been under some sort of influence, yet that she had brought it all upon herself. He briefly outlined the ritual, offering it as her reason into madness. No, he did not understand the full purpose of the ritual – she had run away before she could explain it. Finally, and with the smallest trace of exultation, he announced that Roku had informed him that she was unable to end the sleeping sickness.

Katara found her voice only because she obeyed the blind impulse to argue, fostered under a lifetime of senseless arguments with her older brother. Otherwise, she might have been shocked into silence like Zuko. "Well what about curing it? Can she do anything to help those already afflicted? Or at least _identify_ it?"

Both men looked at her like they hadn't the slightest idea what that meant. Then they looked at each other. Aang's face stiffened again.

"I don't know. I just know she can't stop the plague."

Katara followed the line of her argument like it was a light in the dark. It was her way of dealing with tribal genocide. "Maybe she can help though. The way you found her – it sounds a lot like certain cases of the epidemic. Who's to say that the sickness isn't some kind of…of soul malady? What if-" Katara caught herself with a sharp intake of breath. "Oh La, what if her village is what caused the epidemic?"

Aang said nothing, not knowing what to say. He perversely noted the way Katara's eyes swung first to Zuko, and then back to him.

"I don't know, Katara. If her village had caused the epidemic, then wouldn't its demise have ended it? Yet we were still receiving reports of fresh outbreaks this morning." Zuko's visage softened as Katara slumped, clearly having forgotten all that in her excitement. He continued, and only Aang's presence stopped him from touching her. "But you may be on to something, in regards to the spiritbender…she may be able to slow down the sickness…or even heal those already afflicted. Hopefully she can shed some light on what the sickness is-"

"No, no, Zuko. Katara may have gotten it." Aang spoke with the memory of the villagers' deaths before his eyes. It had been practically all he could see, since his return to Ba Sing Se, as if the vision had been painted against the back of his eyelids, instead of merely being burned into his memory. Unlike the younger benders who had focused on the dais, his gaze had been focused on those in the spirals, and the children who had attempted to pull themselves from their parents' hands, and the despair and horror displayed by those who had known they were going to die. It was a personal affront to him. He was the _Avatar_, he who fought for and achieved world peace, and everything about the spiritbender and that inhumane ritual sickened him. Their deaths meant that he had failed. Well, he would not fail again. "Perhaps the villagers _did_ cause the epidemic. And maybe the sickness won't stop until _all_ the villagers are dead." He thought back to what Iroh had told him, only minutes before this painful interview. Toph had put her foot down, and demanded that the woman be healed before she was fully tried. That any attempt to take away her bending would kill her. For the first time in a long, long time, Aang considered going against Toph's wishes. Yet he knew he wouldn't; less because of his moral convictions, and more due to the fear that only Toph could instill.

"No." Katara shook her head tightly. "No. I don't accept this. We are not passing a guilty sentence on a woman who is inches away from death. Not even if she's as evil as Azula was. And I don't think-

Zuko spoke with the calm gravity he had adopted during his years on the Fire Nation throne. "We are going to wait until we know for sure what happened, and see if she can help us." He exhaled slowly, letting the air between them shimmer from the heat of his breath. "We will abide by the Earth King's decision. If the woman can prove useful, we will forget all this talk of vengeance. For now. If not, another decision will be made."

"Zuko!"

"For now, I suggest we go check up on our children. After that, we might as well return to planning the Remembrance Ceremony – that's still in just a few days. I know the planning committee especially wants to meet with you, Aang."

Having changed the subject, Zuko discreetly turned his gaze on Katara, quelling her indignation over the spiritbender's fate. She knew as well as he that this was the best decision they could have come to. Aang had become progressively less patient and clear-sighted throughout the years, and it was largely their fault. _Accept it for now_, his eyes beseeched her. _Accept this, and pray nothing happens that makes all this harder._

But that had already happened. As Katara walked between the two most important men in her life, she could not help but reflect on the scroll locked securely in Toph's most useful gift – a chest for scrolls locked by blood. This ensured that she would be the only one to open it, as Aang had never been able or willing to learn the art of bloodbending.

_My dearest Katara,_ it began. _Daughter of my heart. If things had been different, I would have another name to call you. But events happen as they will, and I was far too wise to advise you any differently. For this, I apologize. For everything, I apologize. _

Katara hung her head. Uncle's last words to her…they were so painful to reflect upon, especially situated as she was. She had never realized he had known all. She had not known that he had sorrowed along with them, for all these years.

_I had hoped your love would wither, that you would find peace with others. Yet I think I knew it would not – known since my nephew gave you the necklace that you still wear around your neck. _

He had even known about that. The necklace, which had nearly destroyed everything…

No! She would not lose herself in her misery now. There had been so much beauty then, and it would be wrong to mourn that. It's loss, yes, but not that it ever occurred. That was simply not the woman she was. It was not the type of woman she had raised Sura to become.

Sura. Katara wondered if Zuko had grasped the other reason Aang was so determined to strip the spirit bender of her powers. If Sura had been able to somehow interact with the spiritbender while the woman lay unconscious, _and_ was able to read a "friendly" intent, then who was to say what the spirit woman could sense? Their lives were bound by secrets, hanging precariously in reach of truth's blade. Katara had always assumed that they would have to reveal their pasts one day; yet Aang depended on never doing so. Now, his hand was being forced. Could the spirit bender read their souls? Were their hearts and minds open to the same perusal? Would she reveal what she saw lying therin?

Katara hoped not. Yet even more than revealing the past, she hoped that the spirit bender would not announce what was currently in their hearts.

…

…

…

…

…

Toph was a woman who appreciated the finer points of chaos, yet in order to run a city, she had to deal in hard facts as well. The majority of her day had been spent dealing with shenanigans – strange women fainting, Twinkle Toes getting _angry_, and Sparks and Sugar reverting back to their pre-war levels of angst - but her talk with Sura had been surprisingly illuminating. For one thing, Hotness had not mentioned his _connection_ to the spirit bender, although she figured that explained a thing or two. Likewise, Sura was clearly the girl's champion, but that was only to be expected. No, what surprised and delighted her was Sura's determination and newfound courage. Sura was a little afraid of her; it had always been obvious. Yet today she had looked Toph straight in the eye, and told her exactly what she thought: not only about the spiritbender, but also of the situation, and most impressively, her revered father. She too thought Aang was somewhat deranged, although she hadn't voiced it in such terms. Toph had, for once, kept her silence. She let the girl rant, and nodded approvingly when called upon to do so. At the end, she merely smiled and handed the keys to the spiritbender's cell over.

Sura had been surprised, to say the least. Toph had only winked. _You never know when these might come in handy_, she had said. _For now, just heal her. I'll want to speak to her in the morning. But believe me. I'll let you know if I have any other use for you…or those keys. _

Sura had looked like she was about to protest, but Toph waved her off.

_Don't worry about propriety, Hero. Just protect your bender. And don't worry about the Avatar either. I was _born_ to handle your Father. _

Toph couldn't help but smirk. If Twinkles didn't watch his step, she was going to take that a step further, and demonstrate how she had been born to _dominate_ her oldest friend. Toph sighed, leaned back against her throne, and folded her hands demurely across her still-trim stomach.

Just another day for the King of Ba Sing Se.

**...**

…

…

…

…

**Almost caught up! I hope you're still reading. MAKE MY DAY.**

**Love,**

**R&R**


	10. Interlude 5: Holding Back the Dark

**Don't own ATLA**

* * *

**Interlude 5: Holding Back the Dark**

_(mid Year 6 – late Year 7)_

In tales, the dark is a force of chaos

terrible and unrelenting, a token of the end.

Yet darkness is the mother's womb

warm and safe, and all we once knew.

...

I will bring the dark to swallow your light

Your soul's candle guttering in my embrace

And when the light goes out you will find

The truth that all light obscures.

**-Southern Water Tribe hymn, sung at the rising of the winter moon - **

…

…

…

...

_Most honorable Fire Lord, esteemed and admired beyond measure, royal wielder of the Eternal Flame, and all those other titles I cannot be bothered to remember right now. _

_I am writing on behalf of my husband, the even more estimable Avatar. He says hello. He would probably say more, but is currently busy settling the earth colony uprisings. _

_Hope the Fire Nation is still there and everything. And that Mai (and the baby) are doing well. _

_Cordially, _

_Katara, formerly of the Southern Water Tribes_

…

_Oh for the love of La, Zuko! You told me that you weren't attending my wedding because of the rebellion in the fire islands! Not because you were chasing down an insignificant band of earth kingdom pirates! Honestly, Zuko. Piracy has been an issue in the Earth Kingdom for centuries. Why it takes the FIRE LORD to hunt down the EARTH KING's problem, on the DAY OF MY WEDDING is beyond me. You weren't even in the Fire Nation - if my sources are to believed, you were less than 30 miles away. _

_What is so important about those pirates that they kept you away from my wedding? _

_I might never forgive you. Worst. Best Friend. Ever. _

…

…

…

_Dear Katara (and Aang),_

_ I know that nothing I could say will induce you to forgive me. I have already come to terms with the notion that your righteous anger will be the end of me. Yet I shall try nonetheless._

_ You are right. I was in the Earth Kingdom the day of your wedding, and the day before that, I was within thirty miles of Ba Sing Se. The rebellion was put down far more easily than was expected (and the world will know of all that soon enough) and I thought to surprise both you and Aang on your wedding day. I knew that I could not stay long, but I had figured if worse came to worst I could steal a ride on Appa back to the Fire Nation. _

_Although I attempted to travel by stealth I made the mistake of greeting several of Uncle's contacts, and I was recognized. The pirates attacked, and although Uncle's friends are undeniably sage advisors and leaders, they were no help when I was set upon, and several items were taken from me. I will not lie to you – they took your wedding gift, and I was instigated to get it back. (Consequently – have you received it? I thought Aang would enjoy the tapestry, as it would be familiar to him from his childhood, a century ago. The Nomads had long ago gifted us with that particular piece, and it had been forgotten in one of the Palace storerooms. I had hoped you would enjoy the confections – we call them chocolates – but I can also just as easily see you throwing them at the wall, one by one, in your anger. If you did not consume them, let me tell you – they are delicious.) _

_So I took after them, hoping to catch them before they got back to the ship, dodging all my men chasing after _me_, demanding that I let the gifts go and not endanger my royal person. I could not do this, however. Along with your gifts, they had taken something personal from me….something that I keep with me always, to better remember the giver, and our promise. _

_You know of what I speak. I had no choice but to give chase, and luckily caught up with them before they escaped to the seas. Thanks to some unlooked for help from some conscientious earth nation citizens, I was able to reclaim the lost items. Yet at the expense of your and Aang's happiness – securing victory made me unable to attend your wedding. _

_We were going to continue on anyways, so that I could at least offer congratulations and the gifts in person, but we were interrupted by an urgent hawk that warned of a burgeoning coup. I had to go home, and settle it before it erupted into a full-scale conflagration. _

_Now you understand. I have to go. I wish Aang the best of luck in settling the uprisings (if he hasn't heard from the Earth King yet, tell him that he and I will be acting in conjunction to provide further supplies to hopefully quell further rebellions), and you may inform Toph that if she can't keep secrets, she is no longer my favorite little earthbender. _

_Forgive me, Katara. _

_Your still best friend,_

_Zuko_

…

…

…

_Dear Zuko,_

_Hmph. I have decided to forgive you, but only because of the promptness of your reply. To hear back from you before the honeymoon has even ended was far faster than I had expected, and I am duly impressed. Also, I am *very glad you got your…item back, as well as it meaning so much to you. _

_Anyways. I have seen Aang a total of 4 nights out of 11, and now fully understand the futility of planning a 2 week long honeymoon when one is married to the Avatar. I am striving not to lose my temper and remain humorous about everything, but I am not sure Aang appreciated it when I remarked that perhaps we should have waited until we were middle-aged to have our honeymoon. I imagine this is a lot what Mai feels like, and I have a lot more sympathy for her now. Oh! How is she? How is the baby coming? Don't tell her (well, or maybe warn her…you'd know best) but Ty Lee is coming to keep her company for the birthing in a week or two – Suki dropped the secret during our bachelorette party. _

_Speaking of, did Uncle tell you he was there for that? I had thought those parties were only for girls, but apparently not. Ah well. He certainly was the most excited of all of us that night…_

_Aang loves the tapestry. He got all teary eyed when he saw it, although it doesn't make any sense to me. He sends his deepest thanks, for both the tapestry and the help with the earth nation refugees. He says the problem was more on the earth nation side, with corruption staining the overseer's pockets, but your aid was essential nonetheless. _

_Ok. I admit that the chocolates also helped me forgive you, but just a little. They would not have done so had I actually thrown them up against the wall, but as I simply ate them, they worked wonders. _

_Ah! And you're so certain my "sources" are Toph! Interesting. Very interesting. _

_Well. Off to staring at the walls until Aang comes back. _

_No longer angry at you,_

_Katara_

…

…

…

_Dear Katara (and by proxy, Aang)_

_ I am very pleased to hear that all is forgiven, and by this time I hope that everything has settled down enough for you to have enjoyed the rest of your honeymoon. I know how it is to be forced to put work before all else, but this is a special time for both of you, and I wish he could have shared more of it with you. But I know you. You're so practical, you'll probably convince yourself into spending the rest of your life in a state of perpetual honeymoon. Should I dare you to do so?_

_ Mai is very well, all things considering. I heard from Ty Lee yesterday, announcing that she would be here in less than a week – and yes, I think it is a good thing she will be here. Mai still has a little under two months (Agni preserve her) and is suffering from all the typical ailments (or so I am told) but other than that she is quite pleased with how everything is turning out. Apparently her mother experienced very difficult carrying periods for both Mai and her brother, and hers in comparison is pretty mild. _

_ I don't know much about that, but I think…I think that I am more excited than terrified to be a father. Terrified because my own is such a poor example, but at least I know what I will never do to any child, whether it is mine or not. I also worry about whether I will be able to make enough time for the child. I remember my mother devoting hours to Azula and I, and I know Mai will do the same, but…is it wrong to want to spend time with it as well? It seems wrong for the Fire Lord to worry about such things. But I suppose I am an irrevocably unconventional Fire Lord at this point, and loving my child will do nothing but further muddy my name. _

_ To further prove my oddness… I have a confession. One that you can only tell Aang (but not even Toph, or whomever your "sources" may be)– if I could pick, I would rather Mai had a girl. I don't know why – everyone tells me I must pray to Agni for a male heir, so that the succession is assured. Additionally, girls have always (mostly Azula, but even you had your moments…) terrified me. Yet every time I think about holding the child, or playing with it, or even just imagining the first few moments, I always envision a girl. _

_ I told Uncle this, and he seemed surprised, but proud. I think he even teared up, a little. It made me think of your letter, and I can see what you mean about him attending the bachelorette party… _

_ Anyways. I find myself spending more time responding to your letters than my official correspondence. As boring as waiting around for Aang might be, at least you don't have to deal with the Fire Sages…and besides - you are Katara, Master Water Bender, and terror of at least 5 young gentlemen…(have you heard from any of our companions during our exile to the Western Air Tribes?) Regardless, if I know you, you won't be bored long…_

_ Your overworked, soon to be a Father friend,_

_ Zuko_

…

…

…

_Dear Zuko,_

_ First of all, let me apologize for the lateness of this letter. We had just decided to take a second honeymoon (a real one, with no interruptions by incompetent Earth Kings) where Aang practically kidnapped me on Appa, and flew me away to an "undisclosed location." If you must know, it was the Eastern Wind Temple. We did not leave a forwarding address, and apparently just missed your messenger hawk. I would apologize for us both, but I believe Aang is lying on the bed and smirking, so I can only assume he is still too pleased with our escape to care about anything in particular at the moment. To be honest, I don't expect a reply in return for a long time now – Mai should be due in less than a month, and I suspect that will take up all your time. I wish her a safe birth and a healthy child, and I wish _you_ sanity, as I am led to understood men go a little crazy during birthing times. _

_ Zuko, you are adorable. I've never heard of a man wanting a daughter first – especially a man in power! I hope Mai agrees. But I totally understand. I had always dreamt of daughters…not that I wouldn't have loved sons, but there's just something about baby girls. _

_Everything you just wrote me points to how good of a father you will be. You are nothing like Ozai, Zuko! You have faced those demons and become a new man. If anything, I think you're going to be far more like Uncle…and your children will grow up to be cryptic and addicted to ginseng. _

_As for keeping myself busy…it's honestly a little weird to think about. Water tribe wives aren't expected to do much outside the household, and although I've spent the last 6 years traveling around the world and establishing myself as an independent woman, some habits are hard to break. I stay physically busy, with yoga and waterbending, but certain thoughts are impossible to get rid of. Ah well. Won't bore you with all this-_

_How is the Fire Nation? Tell me what it's like, truly, to be the Fire Lord. I assume it's like being the Avatar, just with a lot more paperwork, and fire. _

_Have to go –Aang sends his best to you and Mai, and is looking forward to visiting the Fire Nation so you two can go "volcano hopping." Do not tell me what that entails. I do not want to know. _

_Dreaming of seeing you all again (and those chocolates…)_

_Katara_

…

…

…

_Katara,_

_ Agni be praised all is well – Mai is fine and Iroh is as well. They let me hold him for just a moment, but I will be able to again when the midwives have finished - I don't know how to describe what I feel right now. Is this paternal love? It's almost overwhelming – _

…

_ I'm sorry. I began this letter in the first flush of excitement, right after I had held my son for the first time. Let me begin at the beginning – Mai went into labor yesterday morning, and almost 12 hours later delivered a healthy baby boy, whom we have named Iroh. Several hours ago he spat fire at his namesake, and the Fire Nation has been rejoicing nonstop. All throughout the streets people are celebrating the heir – yet all I care about is that I have a _son. _A child. I kept trying to hold him, and play with his fingers, and basically touch him in any way I could, but the ladies have barred me from the chambers until Mai recovers, and Iroh (the infant, not Uncle…although he's been looking pretty peaky too) gets some sleep. There are rituals to go through tomorrow – and I have not slept in nearly two days, now – but I am too excited to sleep. Everything is wonderful. I am still boggled by the fact that Mai and I have made a life together, and that it is mine to hold, to love, to protect…_

_ I may have embarrassed myself by crying a little when Uncle cornered me in the hallway and embraced me, telling me how proud he was of me, and of his hopes for the future. I told him it was an uncontrollable reaction as he had not showered in several days, but I don't think he was fooled. He did mention something about a tea beneficial to infants, however, and I thought of your letter – we probably doomed him when we named him Iroh. _

_ I won't bore _you_ with duties of the Fire Lord, especially as all I can think of is the baby. I am curious about what you meant by water tribe habits being hard to break – but if it is painful I will not press you. Just know that I am always here to listen, even if I don't understand right away. _

_ There will be no volcano hopping. Tell your husband that when he is a father, he will understand. _

_ Zuko_

…

…

…

_Zuko,_

_ I was so happy to receive your letter! I'm so glad that everything went well; that Mai is fine, and that baby Iroh (I can only imagine the look on Uncle's face when you told him you were naming the baby after him) is not only healthy, but being an active little firebender as well. I'm __**so happy**__ for you. Aang sends his congratulations as well, and we're trying to plan a trip to the Fire Nation to see you all soon. He says to make no promises, however, but we're both working as hard as we can to help rebuild the earth colonies so that they can function as independent cities, and not entirely under the power of either the Earth or Fire Nation. I'm hoping that we can visit in a month or so, but Dad has been asking us to come and visit the South Pole for a long time now…apparently, not just as a family visit. I don't know all the details (as Suki is still recovering from the triplets my only correspondent there is currently Sokka, and you can imagine how _that_ is going) but I suppose I'll find out when we get there. _

_ Oh! You've heard about Sokka and Suki's triplets, right? She had assumed she was carrying twins, with how heavy she was during my wedding and all, but triplets was a surprise even for her. They're fraternal (thank La): two boys, Yuen and Jian, and a girl, Sati. Yuen sounds much like Iroh, he managed to freeze one of Kya's water whips when he was barely a week old. Jian and Sati both look a bit more like Suki – lighter skin, and Sati even has dark eyes, and neither seem to be waterbenders. But I'm sure you've heard about this from Sokka, if not Dad or Suki…_

_ Anyways. I've taken your advice, and thrown myself into helping the earth colonies rebuild. I'm so much happier now, especially on the days when I work myself into exhaustion. Isn't that weird? Probably a product of the war – if I have time to myself, I find myself thinking that I've forgotten something, or that there's something else I could do, and that drives me crazy. Aang's busy too – sometimes we go for several days without talking to each other for more than 15 minutes at a stretch. I don't think I could admit this to anyone else, but you understand how it is to find fulfillment in work, especially when it's a necessity. _

_ Speaking of, necessity calls – with the fevers sweeping through the camps I've been called to heal more people than I ever did during the war…hope to hear from you soon!_

_Love to all your family!_

_ Katara_

…

…

…

_Katara,_

_ I'm sorry to make you wait this long for a response – I received your letter on time and everything, but I set it down on my desk in a thoughtless moment (I was also holding Iroh at the time) and due to the clutter on my desk, it took me almost a month to actually find your letter again. _

_Regardless, I'm glad to hear that you're feeling more purposeful. I couldn't imagine you lazing about, so it's a comfort to finally hear what you've been doing all these months. I had received missives from Aang about the progress among the earth colonies, but he kept his letters short and impersonal, and I hadn't known for sure whether you were helping him or not. I had assumed you were, though. Nothing short of children of your own would keep you from improving the world. And perhaps even that would not stop you!_

_Yes, I have heard all about the joys of fatherhood from Sokka. A more coherent letter from Suki arrived a few days letter, telling all the good news. I even received a note from Chief Hakoda, in a more official capacity, yet warm and proud nonetheless. I had hoped to leave Uncle in charge for a month so that I could have gone to the South Pole to congratulate them in person, but I had to make do with a royal embassy. Don't worry – I wrote several letters in advance warning of a friendly Fire Nation ship coming to the South Pole, bearing gifts and congratulations. _

_Everyone here is doing well. Iroh has learned to roll over, and Mai has already begun trying to teach him how to speak. She spends more time with him that I had expected – and I believe she loves him more than even _she_ suspected. Uncle sends his love to you and Aang, and I firmly hope we see each other soon._

_Zuko _

…

…

…

_Dear Zuko,_

_ I am not drunk. I don't care what he said. One bottle of firewhiskey is not enough to bring down a waterbender. It is hard to write this, but that is only because I am so tired. All the time. So tired. And when I'm not tired he loves me, and all I can think now is that it's fu- futiel- pointless. Why do we keeping trying when we **both** know it will never work? It's all **my fault**, Zuko. Aunt Wu told us but we didn't listen and it's all my **FAULT.** Everyone is so happy and I don't want to say anything but technically I'm not saying anything now. I'm writing it. Please don't remember this in the morning, but everything is not fine. I try so hard not to be jealous and only happy for everyone but that hurts too. I don't know what to do. **I don't know what to do.**_

_ I am Katara right now but sometimes I am not_

…

…

…

_Zuko,_

_ Although I do not clearly remember anything that happened last night, I am told that I sent a letter to you. Please disregard anything I wrote, as I have no idea what I sent you. There was a huge celebration last night, as we finished building both the hospital and the school, and I (among everyone else) got very intoxicated. I remember feeling sad, largely because three young women died of fever earlier in the day, and I had been notified too late to save them. I hope I didn't send anything too upsetting, and that you will forgive me?_

_ Katara_

…

…

…

_Katara,_

_ There is nothing to forgive. If you'd like, I could destroy the first letter you sent, but I find it nostalgic more than anything (it certainly made me remember some long nights with Toph and Sokka right after the war), so I can set your mind at ease on that score. _

_ Aang's last letter mentioned that you would both be heading to the South Pole soon…I only mentioned it to him, but you I can attempt to persuade – if you hadn't set your heart on seeing your family again, would you come first to the Fire Nation? I think your presence here would be essential for several edicts I'm trying to implement in regards to furthering our relations with the Water Tribes. The Northern representative is antagonistic and I believe may hinder all chances of reconciliation…whereas you are universally accepted, if not practically a public hero. To be frank, the Fire Nation loves you, and for a variety of reasons…but that is beyond the point. I hesitate to ask you to leave your husband for an undetermined period of time, but in the sake of keeping busy – and bringing our nations together – I present it to you as an option. _

_Everyone sends their love. Please, tell me soon._

_Zuko._

…

…

…

_Katara,_

_ I wrote to you nearly a month ago, and have yet to receive a proper reply. In his last letter, Aang mentioned how excited you were to see your family again, turning down other offers in order to do so. I assume that means you have rejected my idea of instating you as an ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe. I completely understand, although am a little hurt you did not tell me personally. If you feel our correspondence should be kept to a more personal standard, I apologize. If I have caused a problem, I apologize again – simply tell me, and I will fix it. _

_ Everyone here is well, and I hope you are as well. I miss hearing from you, and hope that you will write soon._

_ Zuko._

…

…

…

…

…

** Well then. Looks like trouble is brewing...in more than one arena. ****Hint:**** Katara did not necessarily receive all of Zuko's letters. She may have missed one. There might have been a reason for that. Additionally, Zuko is a little more concerned than he is letting on. But that's all to come...**

** R&R!**


	11. Chapter 6: Hope's Flight

**At this point, we all know that I don't own ATLA. But look look an update! * Smiles proudly***

**Version 2.0**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hope's Flight**

Sing to me of hope, my love, so that my path seems brighter,

sing to me of joy, my love, so that my heart is lighter.

Sing to me of peace, my love, so that I know the way,

and sing to me of sun's sweet light, so that I welcome day.

**- Earth Kingdom Lullaby -**

…

…

…

…

**...**

Iroh should have realized that no one could hide from his father. The man had spent his teen years chasing after the Avatar, with undeniable (eventual) success, and had literally rewritten the Fire Nation Academy approach to stealth as a result. His father was, as Aunt Katara used to say, the Sneak-Master, and therefore knew all the tricks of the trade.

Nonetheless, he was surprised to see his father entering through the second-story window of Uncle's abandoned teashop. He had assumed no one would look for him here, as it was not only a place of great emotional import to his father, but also closed off on the ground level until the day of the Remembrance Ceremony. To gain access to the upper-level, he had traversed several precarious roofs, and he cringed at the thought of his father doing so. Not that he wasn't physically fit for such an exertion, but he was the Fire Lord. If anything happened to him…

It was an impossible outcome to entertain. Especially in the current situation.

"Good evening, father." Iroh waited until Zuko had stepped off the windowsill, just in case he hadn't noticed him lying in the darkness. He figured he must have, however, as the city had not yet settled down for the night, and lamplight still filtered in through the window. It was a bit early for even firebenders to long for their beds, but Iroh hadn't slept well since leaving the Sun Temple, and the last several days had been particularly horrific. To sleep was to invite memories to reign over his nightmares, but at this point he was simply too exhausted to entertain the alternative.

Zuko looked over at his son and smirked, before folding into lotus position on the hard floor. "May I have a moment of your time before you sleep, son?"

Iroh swallowed back a sigh as he slipped out of bed and joined his father on the floor. It was a longstanding nightly custom for his father to meet with both his children, sometimes separately but usually together, and simply talk to them. During this time they never stood on ceremony, and settled into a more familial atmosphere. Of course, the two boys relaxed to entirely different degrees. Koru had taken to lying down on the floor during these meetings while he tossed exotic fruits above his head, and Iroh… "I'm sorry for not seeking you out before I left the palace, Father. I was instructed to avoid certain people, and I nearly was caught three times."

Zuko struck his meditative position and closed his eyes, flames dancing in his cupped palms. Iroh mirrored him, save for leaving his eyes open. It would be far too easy to fall asleep with them shut.

"I understand, Iroh. I've spoken with Toph, and she's filled me in. She won't make up her mind until the spirit woman recovers, but I agree with her wanting to keep her options open until that happens. What I'm not sure I can sanction, however, is how involved you are in all this. Why are you the one who must move in the shadows for this woman?"

Iroh stilled, taking a moment to think. He hadn't told the Earth King about his connection to the woman, but he suspected it would be one of the first things out of Sura's mouth. Did his father already know? Did it even matter?

"Toph asked me to stay out of sight because she worried the Avatar would try and enlist my help to move against the spirit woman. I…I do not agree with the Avatar's decision. He is overlooking dangers greater than the woman, dangers that we were told that the woman must help us stand against." Briefly, he filled his father in on the bare bones of Asha's message, and what the woman had implied the ritual stood for. "I don't know exactly what has happened. At this point, I'm not sure anyone does. I do know that the woman did not _engineer _any of this, and as such I am willing to trust in her usefulness."

Zuko breathed deeply, inhaling through his nose. "And how can you trust her?"

Iroh hesitated, not wanting to put into words this supernatural tie that bound him. "Because I can feel it. _Her._ We are connected somehow. Yet even before we found her, I felt something...something terrible and painful happening. Koru didn't feel it, but even after the mental attack faded, I could feel where the pain had come from. We followed that link to her, and when we found her…" Iroh trailed off, not knowing how to explain to his father the uncharacteristic bloodlust that had very nearly mastered him.

"Go on."

"I knew it was her. What I had felt earlier. It _was_ a little different…but not different enough. Not painful anymore, but still. I perceived it as a threat. I reacted badly to it."

"How so?"

"I tried to kill her. The longer I looked at her, the more insistent the urge to kill her became. I think I was being compelled, but I'm not entirely sure. The urge to get rid of her remained that entire night, even while Sura was healing her." Iroh hesitated, as if remembering something confusing, but before he could identify what that might be he continued. "Regardless, her grandmother had interrupted us before any damage could be done, and told us about the spirits that were holding her. Then she told me to protect her. I tried to refuse, but she threatened myself and all my descendants with eternal suffering if I let her die."

Zuko said nothing, and Iroh continued, the familiar relief of telling his father everything sweeping over him. "Later, when she spoke to us in the mountain, she claimed that the woman and I had always been connected. 'Destiny exists,' she said. Like that explains something of this magnitude."

Zuko held his silence, but raised one brow infinitesimally.

"But even before then, weird things happened around her. I could feel her exhaustion, and it made me more tired than I should have been. I could feel her anger, and her sorrow, and in some instances I could _see_ it as well. It's only gotten stronger with time – currently she's asleep, yet no ill. I know exactly where she is, and I shouldn't. At least, I don't want to. Father, I…I don't know what-"

"Don't know what to do?"

Iroh dropped the meditative posture entirely. He knew that edge in his father's voice. Iroh felt his will rise to meet it. "I know what I _should_ do. And I know what I _must _do. It's just that they aren't the same thing."

"Your duties as my heir…"

"Are what I want to do. Not what I must." Iroh was stunned at what had just left his mouth. It certainly wasn't what he had meant to say, but now that he said it…becoming the Fire Lord was everything he had ever prepared for, had ever dreamed of. Yet now that he was embroiled in this impossible mess, full of the feared supernatural, and headed by a woman he needed no compulsion to detest, it almost felt as if his priorities were shifting. But that was impossible. This was just an obligation he would fulfill, and then his life would be his own again. Then, he would return to the Fire Nation, and in time he would follow his father as Fire Lord. All this doubt would fade after this was resolved. Simple as that.

Zuko smiled. Here it was; the warmth of a father's pride, and the first purely positive emotion he had experienced since Uncle's passing. Sometimes he worried about Iroh, but this decision eased his fears.

"Father?"

"I agree, Iroh. This threat is greater than any single nation. The chance to end the sleeping sickness alone is worth this momentary 'defection,' as you seem to consider it. For the time being, I'm placing you under Toph's command – do what she needs you to do." He hesitated, seeing his son's exhaustion, knowing that enough had been said for the night. "Iroh. You're doing the right thing. I'm proud of you."

Iroh was far too tired to censure the small smile that blossomed from his father's praise. He was also too tired to keep his eyes open any longer. He grunted as he attempted to rise, and again in response to his father's huff of laughter as he helped his son to the bed.

"Rest well, my son. Tomorrow will be a long day for all of us."

…

…

…

…

...

Anicca awoke in a room so airy and clean that it took several minutes of examination to realize that it was, in fact, a cell. She wondered what this meant. The last thing she remembered before passing out was being cross-examined by the King of Ba Sing Se – a surprisingly tiny woman who hadn't seemed impressed with the Avatar's rage. Anicca wished the Avatar didn't hate her so much, but she supposed it made sense. After all, as far as he knew, she had up and murdered her entire village one morning for fun.

Bile surged up her throat, and Anicca barely made it to the conveniently situated bucket before she threw up. She had barely finished emptying her stomach before she felt it rise again, and so she spent the next several minutes purging herself. In a twisted way, it almost felt good to be caught in the throes of such a painful physical reaction – it was a manageable outlet for her torment.

Yet soon enough she was merely retching water, and she knew she had to stop or run the risk of dehydration. Then she made an effort to force down her gag reflex, and leaned back against the bed, gasping. Despite her recent display, she no longer felt the fever clouding her body and mind; this was the most clear-headed she had felt in days. The illness had abated, and now it was time to make a decision. Before, everything had seemed so linear and desperate, and she had focused all of her dwindling energy into merely moving forward, one step at a time. Now that she had a moment to herself, she was in danger of losing herself in her grief.

Anicca thought of her village, her parents, and the children. She thought of Rama, and Asha, and their lost hopes for the future. She thought of the dark spirit that her village had accidentally summoned, and how, having secured the Avatar's hatred, she would be alone to stop it.

She scowled. No, she was not quite alone…she remembered the angry firebender who had wanted her to die. She thought of how he would laugh to see her cry, what he would say to see her so weak. Anicca knew very little about the firebender but she could feel that his negativity towards her ran deeper than mere dislike. Although he did not let it blind him like the Avatar, he thought her a monster and hated her for simply _existing_. Even as early as her first impression of him, when she had awoken in the tent, the desire to kill emanated from him so strongly that she had been unable to face him. He didn't even know her _name_ and he wanted her dead.

Anicca looked down at her hands, tracing her square palms with lightly calloused fingertips. _These thoughts go nowhere__,_ she thought to herself. _And __they are __not helping.__Your options are to weep, or to fight. __Mourn__ what you have lost, or __protect__ the future. _ The answer was so obvious, yet it was so _hard._ All she really wanted to do was to lie on the floor and cry and then sleep for one hundred years. Barely a day had passed since she had lost nearly everyone she knew, let alone loved. That she was riven from them due to their own folly only made it worse.

A strangled, bitter laugh forced its way out of her throat. Now that her mind was clear, she could place an educated guess on what had happened. The only reason the ritual had failed was _because_ of her – her, the shame of the village, the one who had denied the spirits' blessings. Her, and Rama, the gifted one, the fortunate twin. He hadn't known the purpose of the ritual; hadn't known that the knife piercing his flesh would only take his soul, not his life. He couldn't have known his physical survival was imperative to the ritual's success, and that in giving her his power, he had chosen death for everyone in that room. She then became the medium, unintentionally using her new power to interrupt the ritual, and to punish those who had attempted to undertake the forbidden. The enraged spirits had descended upon her village, dragging the life forces out of everyone in the chamber – but at least they were taken to the spirit world, where they would atone for their sin, aware and _themselves._

If the ritual had been completed without Rama's unexpected decision, he would have walked the earth a soulless husk, powerful and utterly obedient. He would have married the Chief's daughter, tying together the two most powerful remaining lines. His children would hearken back to the days of glory, intelligent and strong, yet would forever be tainted with sickness and malcontent. It was, save for the hereditary evil, exactly what the village had decided was necessary.

What they must not have known was that to dare this ritual was to forfeit your own soul, ultimately giving it up to the dark spirits that would only temporarily empower you. Rama would not have been the only soulless being, the entire village would have eventually become a home of breathing ghosts, unable to dream of their lost identities.

For the first time, Anicca wondered how her village could have come across the ritual and not known of its consequences. The only ones who had access to the knowledge of the elder days was Asha, and the Keepers of the two sister villages. They would not give up their knowledge, especially for so dark a purpose. So how…?

"_I fear that our tribe, in undertaking the Ritual of Sundering, accidentally unleashed something from the spirit world into your world."_

"…_aggravating the spread of an epidemic that has been circulating for the last two decades."_

Anicca sat frozen, desperately struggling to unravel the truth in Asha's words. There was something off, something wrong. Something was _missing._ Yet she couldn't know for certain until she knew what the spirit was, and what it was after. If it simply wanted the artifacts for the power they held, why would it waste time and energy aggravating the sickness? To distract her? But she already knew - well, if the sickness was what Asha had implied it was – that she wasn't the one who was able to stop the spread of the sickness...

"Morning, Trouble. Feeling less like death?"

Such was Anicca's concentration that she hadn't even heard the Earth King come in. She scrambled to her feet to…well, she didn't exactly know, probably bow or something – but Toph waved her back down.

"Don't even think about it. Sit back down before you contract lupus or something. Do you know how hard Sugar Queen and Hero worked on you to heal you this quickly?" Toph glanced over towards the metal bucket, before folding it in on itself so the smell no longer permeated the small room. "Maybe they didn't do as good a job as they thought…"

"Ah no, Earth King. I feel much better now. That wasn't - that was…" Anicca struggled for words as the Earth King turned a sardonic eye on her. "That was just from remembering."

Something in the Earth King's face changed, and Anicca suspected that somehow, she understood. She belatedly remembered to sit down, and was shocked when the Earth King sat down as well, barely three feet away from her. She was even more surprised when the Earth King swung her small legs onto the bed, and began to pick at her toes.

"Didn't I tell you to knock off that damn honorific? King Toph is fine." Toph finished off the first foot and rested it nonchalantly against the iron headboard. She turned her queer, milky gaze on Anicca, and it was only then that she realized the King was blind.

"Now. I want you to tell me _everything."_

…

…

…

…

…

Sura had only managed a few hours of sleep before being unexpectedly roused by her Uncle Zuko. It was perhaps not as unexpected as one might think, given that she had fallen asleep watching over Koru. The last thing she remembered had been stumbling in to say goodnight to her love and finding him already asleep. Exhausted as she was from healing Anicca for the last few hours, it was a chore to decide whether or not she should return to her own room. She would sleep more comfortably there, and be easier to find if Toph should send for her, but if she didn't stay near Koru now, who knew when she would see him next? She held the keys to Anicca's freedom, and when the time came to act, she meant to go with her. Iroh may be her appointed guardian, but she needed to be there to keep his animosity in check. She had thusly rambled away her consciousness, and the next thing she knew, her Uncle Zuko was standing over her with a rare, gentle look on his face.

"Good morning, Sura. Guarding Koru from his nightmares, hmm?"

Sura tried to smile, but couldn't. Sleep still clouded coherent thought, but she feared that her uncle would somehow know that she loved his son. She knew it was irrational, but for just a moment, she felt like she was doing something incredibly wrong.

"Morning, Uncle Zuko. I'm sorry, but I fell asleep talking to Koru about the situation…" Several thoughts woke her up quickly. "Is there any news? Is she better? What about my father?"

Sura was so concentrated on changing the topic – and shooing away this odd sense of guilt over kissing Koru – that she missed the momentary flicker of _something_ in Zuko's eyes.

"The spiritbender is fine, Sura. She has spent most of the morning speaking with Toph, and Toph considers herself enlightened." Her uncle's voice was wry, apparently finding humor with something Sura could not comprehend. "As does your mother. You have our blessing to do what you need to do. Leave the Avatar to us, Little Bear. Do what you know is right, and come home safely."

Sura couldn't help but smile, not only at the use of the special childhood nickname he had given her, but also at his faith. Sura knew she was nowhere near the warrior the fire princes were, or even at her mother's level during _her _teenage years, and she had always been self-conscious of the fact. She had taken solace in her early mastery over many forms of healing, but she had always wished she were a better fighter. Now, she reasoned, it wouldn't matter. It was precisely what made her a good healer – her empathy, patience, and talent – that allowed her to connect with Anicca, and had ushered her into this adventure.

"I won't let you down, Papa Bear."

He smiled genuinely, and Sura felt a warm flush of happiness. She had always loved making the Fire Lord proud. Now, dreaming of marrying his son, it felt even better.

"Go to the Earth King. I'll take care of this troublemaker." He nodded at his son, and Sura slowly got up from her seat, wondering if there was a way to nonchalantly kiss Koru without Zuko finding anything suspicious. A second presence in the doorway put an end to her dilemma.

"Zuko? Is she in he- oh, Sura." Her mother's arms were around her before she could fully stand, and her own arms returned the gesture reflexively. Distracted by all the craziness the night before, she had only been able to see her mother for a few hectic seconds. Now that she was here in front of her, she realized just how much she had and would miss her.

"Mom," Sura mumbled into Katara's dark hair. It wasn't until the shoulders she was holding started to shake that she realized her mother was crying. "Mom? _Mom?_ What's wrong?"

Sura was able to make out _my baby _and _so dangerous_ before her sobs choked off the rest.

"Mom, it's ok. I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'm a brave waterbender, just like you were when you saved the world with Dad and Uncle Zuko. And Iroh will be there to make sure nothing happens to us." She thought back to how her uncle had phrased it. "I will come home safely, Mom, I promise. _I promise."_

Katara pulled back and took a deep breath. She wiped her tears away with her hand, instead of with her bending, and looked hard at Sura. Sura wondered if she was trying to see the woman she had been when she had stood against Ozai, or the baby girl she had brought into the world. Sura gazed back at her mother's eyes, identical in color yet not in shape, and tried to mentally send her reassurances. _I am strong. I am smart. I will be fine. _

Zuko placed a hand low on Katara's back, steadying her and lending her strength. "She's right. Iroh won't allow her to be harmed." He glanced over at Sura, and when he looked back his voice had gentled into a low hum. "We agreed, Katara."

Katara glanced over at him and searched his face for something Sura could not identify before she nodded. Turning back to her daughter, she smiled hesitantly before reaching into her pocket, withdrawing something, and holding out her hand to her daughter. Without thinking, Sura extended her own hand, thinking, for a mad moment, that her mother was about to give her the nut in dream.

Yet the nut was safe in a pouch she wore around her neck. _This_ was a water tribe betrothal necklace. Sura couldn't help her instinctive gasp, and the way her eyes slanted in the direction of Koru's bed. She knew what a betrothal necklace was, and even though it was given by her mother, there was still a marital stigma attached.

Katara's weak grin grew a little stronger as she saw Sura's nervous confusion. "It's not what you think, Little Bear. This was my grandmother's betrothal necklace, given to my mother, and then to me, and then…to a friend who needed it. Now, it is yours."

Sura's eyes flew to the identical necklace around her mother's neck. "But…I thought-"

Oddly enough, it was Zuko who answered. "What your mother is wearing is a different gift. One given to her by those who love her, and wanted her to know that she would never be alone." He nodded to the necklace she held in her hand and continued. "For the last 20 years that necklace has served the same purpose. Yet your mother and- and her friend decided it was time for you to have it."

Sura nodded, and then clasped it around her neck. She was glad to carry a piece of her mother – and their water tribe heritage – with her, so why did the gift hang so heavily on her neck?

"She must go, Katara. Aang won't be distracted with his duties for Uncle's ceremony much longer."

"I know." Katara gripped her daughter for a moment more, gripping her so tightly. She whispered something Sura couldn't distinguish, and Sura found that her tears were closer to the surface than she had imagined. Especially when she felt the weight and warmth of her uncle's arms as well, enfolding them both.

…

…

…

Two figures stood together in an empty room, cloaked in shadow, but facing the sun.

"Should we have told her?"

"No. Not yet."

"Aang fears the spiritbender will know. That she will expose the truth."

"That is beyond our ability to control."

"…What if she hates us? For keeping this from her?"

"Then we will do what we can, and continue proving that we love her. She is forgiving, Katara. She will understand we didn't have a choice."

One figure reaches for the other, its finger tentatively brushing against the other's hand.

"Zuko…this could be the end of everything."

"We thought the same when we faced Azula, all those years ago. Even now, I can't fear the end when you are by my side."

As the sun begins the final quarter of its ascent, fingers intertwine.

"Yue help me, Zuko, but I can't either."

…

…

…

…

...

Anicca sat on her bed, trying to think of nothing else than who would come first to get her, and what they would do when they got out of Ba Sing Se. Would it be Sura, who King Toph had intimated held the keys to her cell? Or perhaps it would be The Angry One, as Anicca had decided upon calling him. Even though he'd rather her rot in prison, she suspected he would come for her. Little as she liked him, she sensed that he was a man of priorities, and she knew he wouldn't betray her.

Either way, it didn't matter who came first. She simply hoped they would have a plan for getting out of here. Of course, the Earth King could have handled that as well. She hadn't needed much time to deliberate over her story. In fact, the questions she had asked hadn't pertained to any moral issues, or even of strictly spirit matters. After asking a few questions on Anicca's theories about the sleeping sickness; the location of her village; what the 'Big Baddie' could do to the rest of the world, and how the village was connected to the spirit plane, she had unceremoniously declared that Anicca needed to go and address this spirit issue, and that she would personally handle the Avatar. Anicca had barely recovered from her shock by the time the Earth King had reached the door. _But I'm a murder__er_, she had exclaimed. _How can…how can you just let me go?_

Perhaps it had been foolish to give the King a chance to change her mind, but she couldn't help it. How could the woman trust her like this? Especially after what she had done? She couldn't trust herself, and she _knew_ what she had to do, and pretty much why she had to do it. So how…?

Then the Earth King had smirked, balanced on one shoeless foot, and began wiggling her toes in the air. _Can it, Trouble. These babies can sniff out a baddie from a mile away, and with you they don't smell a thing. So here's my advice: Focus on what you have to do, and do it. Forget about what you've had to do to get here. That's all in the past. Now's the time to get work done. _

Anicca had sat stunned, unable to say a word to this strange, amazing woman who not only believed and encouraged her, but was still wiggling her toes.

_And __qui__t mop__ing__. Only Fire Nation royalty can __brood__ and make it look good, so leave it to them, Tr__oubs__. All right. Either Hot Stuff or Hero will be along to get you soon enough. I'll see you all when you get back. _

That had been a little under an hour ago. And-

Sudden awareness of him caused her to jerk her head before she realized what she was doing. The firebender was standing right outside of her cell, eyes trained intently on her. True to his nickname, he was angry.

Anicca gulped. For a brief moment, she was relieved that she was behind bars, and that he couldn't get at her. Then she remembered that being a firebender meant they could generate their own fire, and she gulped again.

-_You just have to accept him. Know that you both are separate, but find how you are the same-_

She wasn't exactly sure how to follow Asha's advice. For the time being, she figured it might mean to conquer her fear of him. He no longer wanted her dead, she knew as much. And as for the rest…

"Are you going to come with me?" Anicca hated her voice in this language. It sounded so choppy and awkward, as opposed to her native tongue.

The Angry One scowled a little harder. He shifted so that she could see the pack on his back, and that was his response.

"Why?"

He looked away, angry and unwilling to say that he felt forced to. Anicca was caught between annoyance at his immaturity and relief that he was no longer glaring at her.

"This is not a matter as simple as finding our enemy, and fighting him. It will not be quick or clear. There are…things we must recover. People we must speak to. Rituals we'll likely have to undergo. It will take time and effort to bring together what we need before we could even find the dark spirit, let alone face him." She waited until he glanced back at her before she continued. "This is no time for half-hearted companions, who come because they feel obligated."

The unmistakable sound of someone approaching cut him off before he could respond. Yet before he could move (either away or towards the cell, he couldn't decide what was less indicative) Sura rushed down the corridor, clutching the keys in her hand. A sense of relief flooded through him, yet he knew it was not his own. Agni above, he hated this; hated feeling like he was an extension of this woman. Besides, why should she fear him? It wasn't as if he were the monster, here…

"All right you two, it's time to move. We only have so much time before Father gets out of the meeting with King T. Well? Let's go!"

Iroh shook off the oddity of hearing Sura refer to the Earth King as 'King T' and helped Sura yank open the cell door. His body tensed automatically, just in case the spirit woman decided to make a violent bid for freedom. Judging by the dark look she shot him, she could tell exactly what he was doing.

There was no time to argue, however. Sura bustled into the cell and quickly removed a long, well-worn cloak from one of the packs that she carried, and handed it to Anicca. "Here. Put this on."

"Isn't that a little obvious? If we lead a cloaked figure around the Palace people are going to notice." Iroh didn't bother hiding his disapproval with Sura's escape plan.

"Not if we're all disguised." She thrust an identical cloak into his hands, and began to put hers on as well. "There are about 15 sand hermits here for Uncle's festival, and King T. has put them up in the Palace. Anyways, we're cleared with the Dai Li – we just have to get out before Father gets out of the meeting."

Sura and Iroh both looked back at Anicca, who was staring at the floor. "Anicca-"

"We must leave _now." _Iroh's tone booked no refusals, yet from the way the woman's head snapped up and the combative glint in her eye, he knew she would try.

"I have to try and make the Avatar understand. We can't do this all by ourselves – the Avatar must know _why_ this is happening, and especially for the sickness-"

Sura took Anicca's hands in her own. She squeezed, giving comfort for a moment before she began to tug the taller woman towards the exit. "He's not going to listen to you, Anicca. You're going to have to tell us, and we'll get word back to him. There's nothing you can do now; anything you say he will assume is a lie."

Anicca could feel Sura's doubt and fear warring with the determination, like rainclouds marring the bright skies of summer. Sura had never seen her father like this before. He had always been capable, brilliant, strong...the _Avatar. _He had saved the world, and safeguarded the world's peace. That he was now so angry and blinded worried Sura deeply. She had to believe that her father would go back to normal and be the man she loved and admired...!

_He will, Sura. We will fight off the spirits that hold him, and then he will be himself again. I promise you. It will be all right._

Sura smiled and clutched Anicca's hand more tightly. It was hard to be angry or embarrassed that the spiritbender could read her emotions so thoroughly when she could feel Anicca's empathy at the same time. Iroh, however, was going to have a hard time with this. Sura smirked. She wasn't going to warn him either. He'd just have to find out about Anicca's peculiar methods of communication on his own...

"When you girls are done kissing, I'm ready to escape any time now."

As one, both girls turned and scowled at Iroh. This was going to be a long, long journey...

…

…

…

…

...

Escaping the Earth Palace was far easier than they had thought it would be. Amidst all the bustle of people preparing for the Remembrance Ceremony it was easy to lose themselves in the crowd. The only tricky part was remembering not to speak – but a tug on the elbow was enough to steer Anicca through the Palace, and within half an hour they were striding through the lower levels of Ba Sing Se.

They had just passed beyond the oddly unguarded great gate when Anicca stilled, her head turned towards the guard post ten meters from the entrance. Even Iroh's impatient scowl – coupled with Sura's gentle yet insistent tug – could not get her to move again. Finally, Sura broke the rule of silence with a hushed murmur.

"We have to keep moving- wait, what's wrong?"

Without a word to either of them, she had pushed off in the direction of the guard hut. Sura and Iroh exchanged panicked glances from underneath their hoods and rushed after her.

"Stupid woman – does she _want _to get herself caught? In Agni's name-"

Anicca had just cleared the threshold by the time they reached her, yet when their eyes shifted from her to what lay within, they froze as well. Two of the missing guards stood staring down at the third, the prostrate figure on a makeshift cot. Even from the doorway they could see his ghostly pallor, his features as still as they would be in death. It explained the aura of fear and hopelessness in the room – the comatose guard had caught the sleeping sickness.

"Hey now, you can't come in here, he's sick-!"

Anicca disregarded the guard's warning and crouched down close to the sick guard. The guard on her left grabbed at her in order to stop her, but it only pulled the hood back to her shoulders. The guard's inhaled roughly as her exotic light hair came into view, but Sura and Iroh were far more concerned with the glaze covering her eyes. Clearly she was in some sort of trance again, and it had just put an end to their successful escape.

Yet before anyone else could move, Anicca reached out a hand so that it lay gently against the man's chest. The other she placed against his forehead and closing her eyes, she began to speak in her native tongue.

_Brave man...come...follow voice...light. ...__don't be__ afraid...__**come.**_

Iroh frowned. Although much of her message was clouded, he was able to glean the import of the message. Judging by the nervous look on Sura's face, however, she hadn't understood a word of what the woman was saying. That meant it was up to him to stop the guards from doing anything rash. Yet the two guards were staring at Anicca with something akin to hope in their eyes, and when one of them began to pray, Iroh understood. Here was someone and something they couldn't understand, yet their friend could not get any worse, and they were willing to believe that she would help him.

Their hopes were rewarded. Suddenly the sick guarded coughed, sucking in deep breaths of air as he did so. Yet when the other guards surged closer to see their friend, Anicca held out her arms, warning them away. She then turned her attention back to her patient, who was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Listen to me. You are still sick. I called you back, but cannot keep you long. Do you know why you are sick?" One of the guards started at her accent, but neither made a move to stop her. They had no mind to interrupt miracles.

The sick man shook his head weakly. He was clearly struggling to remain conscious.

"The sickness is in your spirit, not your body. Only you can heal it. You must _win. _You must tell yourself that you will survive, that you will overcome this challage- _challenge_." His eyes widened at her smile. "I sense great strength in you, soldier. I believe that you can win. You _will_ defeat your illness. But you must go back, now. Go back and fight, strong one."

"..._Yes." _The reply was weak, and after speaking he immediately slipped back into unconsciousness, but it was there. His friends stared down at her with unabashed amazement even as she began speaking to them.

"You do not need to worry about getting sick from him. I do not think it spreads like other sicknesses. Keep talking to him- encourage him. He will hear you, and it will help him fight. Will you help him?"

Wordlessly the two guards nodded. Anicca nodded in return and then turned to leave. She had just passed her two companions when one of the guards shook himself from his stupor. "Healer, wait! Will he- will he recover?"

Anicca pulled the hood back over her head as she responded. "It is all up to him. But with your help, then I am hopeful. Be strong for him, and his chances are much better." With that she stepped out of the guard building, Sura quick on her heels.

Iroh had other business, however. He had to salvage this damned situation, didn't he? Exhaling roughly, he pulled down his own hood; the guards eyes widening as they recognized the future heir to the Fire Nation throne.

"When does your shift change?"

"At nightfall, my lord. 6 Bells."

Iroh frowned. Only about 6 hours then...it would have to do. "Keep this quiet until the end of your shift. _Tell no one._ Then, go directly to the Earth King. Tell her -_and her alone- _all that has happened here. If she will not give you audience, tell her that it is a message from Hero...concerning Trouble. Leave _nothing_ out. And then...then tell her that her charge is safe, and that I will send Hero back at the earliest opportunity. She will understand. Do _you_ understand?"

The two guards snapped to attention, practically clicking their heels in excitement. "Yes sir. Message from Hero, concerning trouble. Hero will return soon. Say nothing to anyone else. Got it."

"Excellent. Good work, men." He pulled the hood back over his head, yet spoke once more before he rejoined the girls. "I wish your friend a quick recovery."

The quiet and unexpected concern for someone he did not know touched the hearts of the soldiers. Had they thought of disregarding his order before they never would now – in that instant they were loyal to him. Yet in the next moment he was gone, and they turned their attention to their ailing friend. Whatever happened between the Fire Prince and his "charge," they had a gate to guard, and a friend to support.

…

…

…

…

…

A man sat alone on the roof of the Earth Nation Palace. The darkening skies overhead coupled with the tolling of the 7th bell told him he should go back inside, yet he could not find the will to do so. He needed to think, to meditate; just for a moment to escape the disaster brewing.

Yet his peace was soon to be disturbed. From below came a rumbling sound and within moments a pillar of earth shot up into the sky. Riding atop the pillar was a figure he knew quite well.

"So, Twinkles. You done being all crazy, yet?"

Aang scowled at the petite woman in front of him. He pointedly did not respond.

Toph sighed as she flounced down next to him. She noticed that even though he was angry, he did not move away. It could, of course, simply been exhaustion. Aang had been run ragged all day with preparations for the Remembrance Ceremony, and hundreds of squabbles ranging from Meh to Oh Shit. This was on top of yesterday's drama, which was placed closer on the spectrum to the end labeled Ozai Reborn. Unfortunately this was also completely disregarding the re-emerging attraction between Sugar and Sparky, and how Aang's marriage was coming apart at the seams...and all their old skeletons were preparing to launch themselves right out of their closets. On second thought, maybe expecting Aang to be less crazy was foolish. Maybe he was acting as par for the course as could be expected...

With that in mind, Toph tried again. "Aang. I'm sorry. I realize you've had a spectacularly bad couple of days." She waited until he huffed in annoyed agreement, and shot a suspicious look her way. Toph tried not to smile. Even when she was mad as hell at him, his goofy earnestness could still make her laugh. "But you gotta' talk to me. I cannot read your little bald head. Its ways are mysterious to me, even now."

Aang's response was strained, but at least it was there. "You mean mind, Toph."

"Well yeah, that too."

Aang snorted. Toph grinned. Progress!

"Just tell me what's wrong, Twinkles." She cut him off when he opened his mouth angrily. "No, what is _really _wrong. Not just the surface level shit."

Aang grimaced. Toph always had that uncanny way of cutting through his bullshit. He figured it was due in part to the fact that she was still his Sifu, and when they fought earth to earth, she could still kick his ass. "It's...it's about Avatar Roku. I've been thinking about what happened when we were under the mountain, and what he said when he spoke to me."

"Well, what did he say?" Toph wrinkled her nose in a way that was adorable, but would never believe whomever told her so. The sight of her unconsciously doing cute or girlish things always had made Aang smile, and he felt his mood lighten even now.

"That's the issue. I don't remember. It was so clear yesterday – he had told me the spirit woman was evil, and that she couldn't fix the sickness, and a bunch of other things too. But now that I've slept on it, and meditated on it...it's gone. And that _never _happens." He stretched out his legs, dangling them over the air. "And I can't access Roku now. I can't even slip into the spirit world. Something is _wrong."_

Toph knew she had to tread carefully. Aang was opening up to her, and her betrayal might be the final straw. Yet the news recently delivered by Fei and Wong at the gate might help matters. "And do you think the woman is...messing with your connection to Avatar Roku?"

The response took longer than it should, but finally it came. "...No. I know that she didn't. There was no way she could have – she was unconscious when I realized the connection was lost."

"So what does that mean, then?" Toph felt a little like she was guiding Twinkles to the correct answer, and it felt a lot like their younger days. Why was it that the blind one could _see_ the most?

"Something else is wrong. Not just her. I was maybe wrong. A little bit. Although I think she's not right either."

"Well this is an exciting day indeed. The Avatar, wrong? Someone better write this down."

"_Toph._ I'm being serious. I guess I panicked. I mean, all those people _died_, and I felt like somehow it was _my_ fault. I _knew_ it was my fault. I couldn't understand it. I still don't, but at least I know now something about it was wrong. And besides, I was worried about other things too. About...secrets being revealed."

Toph caught herself before she said something annoying and wise about how some secrets were never meant to stay that way. Especially when she knew that Koru had harbored a secret crush on Sura during his early teenage years, and she was unclear as to whether or not it had gone away. For the moment, it was far more important to tell Aang what she had done – otherwise he would assume she had gone behind his back and betrayed him.

Of course, she had done just that. But she couldn't let him _know_ that, could she?

Her spine straightened as she made the shift from Aang's friend to the King of Ba Sing Se. "Aang, there's something I have to tell you. Please let me finish before you make a decision, ok?" The body next to hers tensed, but said nothing. "One hour ago, two of the soldiers guarding the Great Gate came to me with an urgent message. The third guard had fallen ill with the sleeping sickness at the start of his shift, and they had hidden him in their compound. The situation remained at a standstill for several hours as they debated on whether or not to alert the rest of the guard – he was their best friend, and they hoped he would awaken as the rare survivors do- but before they could make a decision, three sand people came. One was a young woman with hair the color of gold. No, just _listen_, Aang. She brought the sick guard back to consciousness, and then informed him that the malady was in his soul, not his body. She told him to fight off the sickness with his mind, and that he would survive. She and her two companions left soon after that. Five hours later the sick guard woke, the illness broken. If she was telling the truth, he healed _himself_, Aang. Do you know what this means?"

Aang's mouth formed words that would not come. Many thoughts whirled in his mind, fighting for dominance. _You let her go_ and _she escaped _and _hope, there is hope for the sickness_ and _why? _Yet what came first was, "Why did it take the guards so long to tell you? Wouldn't rumors of a cure spread almost as quickly as rumors of the initial sickness?"

There were no outward signs to represent her nervousness. "Apparently, one of her companions instructed them to wait until their shift was over."

"And who might convince the guards _not_ to do their jobs?"

"The heir to the Fire Nation, Aang. As far as I can tell, he and Sura sprang her earlier this morning. They travel with her still, although Iroh told the guards he would send Sura back at the earliest opportunity. Apparently the spirit woman is in conjunction with him on this." Here was the truly dangerous intelligence. Whatever his feelings on spirit women and alternate evils, Sura was his daughter, and her defection was going to hit him hard.

As she suspected Aang's heart rate rose. He was angry...but was it because the prisoner had escaped? Or because his daughter was with them? "And why is Sura with the spirit woman? How did she get her? How did she get out?"

Toph affected a wince. "That was my fault. I gave Sura the keys to the spirit woman's cell so that she could heal her. I forgot to ask for them back when I went to finish my chat with the spirit woman this morning. If it helps, I left her cell at about 11 this morning, so they must have come for her between then and noon. I'm sorry, Aang. I hadn't realized the depth of Sura and Iroh's determination. From what they have told me, they believe whole-heartedly in this shadow threat that even you acknowledge, and have gone to face it."

Aang stood up so quickly he almost toppled over. "This is my _daughter_, Toph! How can you just sit there so calmly and-" He froze as something occurred to him. "Does Katara know about this?"

"She was with me when the guards came. Zuko was as well, so he also knows about Iroh's defection."

She was far, far too calm about this. She was also apologetic, and Aang had learned long ago that a sorry Toph meant terrible things had happened. "And what did they say? Why did no one _tell_ me?!"

Toph's tremulous hold on her temper was beginning to slip. "We couldn't _find_ you, ok? We tried! How were they supposed to get up here, anyways? And they- they were upset too. Katara especially. But they calmed down when they took a moment. They realized that this was for the best."

"FOR THE BEST?!" Aang propelled himself into the air yet made not move to glide off. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?"

His rage was undeniable now. Toph had no time to think what exactly might be spurring his anger, she had only her presence of mind to fall back on. Try to frighten her, would he? Oh, he had another thought coming.

"You can try to frighten me, Aang. Or you can face this head on with me. With us. For the _world." _Toph stood there, solid as rock and hard as stone, chin tilted in the direction of the swirling winds above her. When he was in the air she could not feel him yet she would not – would never – be afraid of him.

Thankfully he landed again, falling gracelessly to his feet. His heartbeat was still irregular, but now it was verging towards the other end of the spectrum – sorrow.

"Toph, I sorry, I didn't mean to...but I can't – don't lie to me. I know they couldn't have done this without your help. I _know _that." When Toph said nothing, confirming his suspicions, he went on. "It's all falling apart, Toph. This, and Katara, and myself...what do we do?"

The pain in his voice broke her heart. Not that she would admit it, but Aang's pain had always made her weak. Yet the time for that had long passed, and she was now the King of Ba Sing Se. Still, it didn't keep her from gripping his hand with her own. "That's the thing, Aang. We have to decide now. Will you go after her? Knowing that you could be wrong and dooming us all? Or will you stand with me, and help us fight the ultimate evil?"

There was the sound of breath being forcibly being expelled from the lungs, a rustle of cloth against the wind, and the grinding of a staff pressed against hardened stone. Finally, a response. "You're being really serious, Sifu. Are you really so nervous about this?"

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. True, damning words: "It's because you're important to me, Aang."

She felt him sigh, and knew what his answer would be the moment before it left his mouth. "Then let's fight, Toph. Let's save the world again."

…

…

…

…

…

**In other news, we are finally getting places. ****Are the pairings super obvious yet? Keep in mind there is still one last main character left to introduce...and a few bombs to be dropped. **

** I really, really hope this is not way too confusing. I think I finally cleared up a lot of the confusion in the chapter, at least in terms of what *actually* happened with the whole spirit hanky-panky. ****Hopefully it will just get better here on out!**

** Lastly, I want to thank everyone who has alerted, favorited, reviewed, or even just read EOA. ****I just read through all the reviews again (Scherherazade wins ****all the questions ^_^) and it made me really, really happy to know people still read and enjoy this. Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy in the future!**


	12. Interlude 6: Standing at the Precipice

**I do not own ATLA. Just the original characters, none of which appear in this interlude.**

* * *

**Interlude 6**:** Standing at the Precipice **

**(Late Year 7)**

"She sat her man down and told him goodbye,

And he let her go without asking why.

She wanted the truth more than pretty lies,

and he wanted her love and the open skies.

...

That's the truth between women and men

Ain't no living without or with them

You can't come back from what's been said

and you can't go alone into the marriage bed."

**-Folk Tune from the Omashu region-**

…

…

…

…

**...**

Katara had forgotten just how cold her birthplace could be, especially in the dead of winter. Yet those who had never left would have disagreed – Sokka's heat trapping inventions that he laughingly dubbed "heat-bending" were well on their way, changing the lives of Southern Tribe residents, one insulated igloo at a time. Not to mention the inclusion of Northern Tribe men, who were taking wives and warming igloos in quite a different way.

At the thought of husbands and wives keeping each other warm, Katara's fingers clenched into fists. She nearly crushed the letter she held, the latest missive from Zuko in the Fire Nation. She had found it as she was packing Aang's things; her husband having been called away to save children trapped underneath a collapsed building. She had been thinking of Zuko when she stumbled upon it – he hadn't responded for quite some time, since she had written him that disastrous drunk letter and the subsequent apology. The silence terrified her. What had she written? What could she possibly have told him that would render him silent for _months_?

There were so many secrets she held, some more damning than others. Yet Zuko had promised to always accept her, even the darker aspects of her nature. He was not the type to run from uncomfortable facts. Even knowing this, Katara suspected there was something she _could_ have said that would have shaken their friendship. She prayed to all the gods that it had not been said.

Two days ago her prayers had been answered...yet left only rage in their wake. She read Zuko's letter as soon as Appa had landed, ducking into the bathroom for a moment of privacy. What she read left her blood boiling in a way she hadn't experienced since the war - Aang had read...and then _hid_ her letters? How long had this gone on? It was immediately apparent what had happened- she was missing at least one letter, and Aang had _answered for her, _effectively taking her out of the running for ambassador. Her first reaction had been to waterbend her husband into oblivion, but then she caught sight of her necklace in the ice and hesitated. Aang had failed her, but she didn't have to fail Toph and Zuko...

She would breathe deeply, she would ask why, and she would handle the situation accordingly. So, she waited until they settled in for the night before asking, calmly and quietly, why she had found Zuko's letter to _her_ in _his_ possessions.

_Had she read it?_ He asked in a small voice that sounded much like he had pre-war.

_Yes._

Battled then ensued, and didn't abate for hours. Blame was tossed back and forth like a ball in a children's game, and Aang stubbornly refused to accept his actions were wrong. _I didn't want you in the Fire Nation, Katara. I wanted you with me. You're my _wife_ shouldn't you stay with me?_

_ That's not your decision to make, Aang. That was _our_ decision to make, and _you_ made it for me. That is unacceptable. I hadn't thought I was marrying into the Northern Water Tribe when I accepted you-_

Of course, the ambassador position was only the tip of the iceberg. All the other repressed fears and insecurities came tumbling out in the dark of the polar night.

_So what did he find so nostalgic, Katara? What did you feel you needed to apologize for? And why would he bring up the fact that the Fire Nation loves you?_

_ I don't know, Aang. I can only assume you're talking about some letter _I NEVER RECEIVED. _I'd know what you were talking about _IF YOU HADN'T STOLEN MY LETTERS.

Then, only because Aang's nature was so utterly unused and unsuited for fighting – his nature was peaceful, his training was to foster acceptance and justice, and in all arenas of life save those concerning his wife he absolutely adhered to that – he said something ill-advised.

_Look, Katara. A proper wife wouldn't have...letter affairs with other guys! Mai was always worried about you two...maybe she was right-_

Katara's eyes were wide enough to reflect the light of the moon. Her grip on her necklace was strong enough to bend steel. When she spoke, her voice cut through the darkness and made the Avatar wince. _You knew the day you married me I couldn't be a "proper" wife to you. If you regret that now, you'd be better off finding a new wife._

Aang left the next morning, flying away on Appa without a word for anyone. Katara made the customary excuses – his Avatar sense was "tingling"- and tried not to feel relieved. She avoided her father and brother, knowing they would sense something was wrong. She also avoided her brother's four children, only forcing herself to be with Kya when she had her waterbending lessons. This was partially to preserve her sanity – Sokka had, for mysterious reasons, indicated to his offspring that she would _enjoy_ being called Aunt Waterwoo, and the 18 month-old triplets especially appreciated that. Yet by and large, it was simply too painful to be faced with her failures like this. Especially when Kya looked so much like her...

She couldn't hide herself from everyone, however.

"Katara, if you rub that figurine any more, you will break it. On account of me tearing it out of your hands and doing it for you."

Katara turned to see Suki lounging against a chest of drawers, grinning mischievously. Suki spent half the year here, and half in Kyoshi, training the elite warriors while Ty Lee was preparing to take over as the new leader. She had come back a bit earlier this time to see Katara and Aang. "Not that I'm complaining - I never liked that damn thing. It is absolutely hideous. I mean, who wants a reminder of what childbirth is like?"

Katara looked down at the monstrosity in her hands. She had been turning it over while deep in thought, and now realized it was an extremely detailed – and very gruesome – figurine of an obese woman giving birth. She couldn't help but grin. Toph was infamous for her poor gifts, and this was bound to be remembered as one of the worst wedding presents ever.

The thought of Toph and Suki waging international war over an ugly figurine couldn't help but make Katara grin. "Oh, I dunno. Toph was quite sure that having this in the house was an effective fertility charm…and we all see how _that _worked out. I couldn't let you just _break_ it. I could, perhaps, simply set it down on my travel bag, and then forget to replace it. If it then fell out of the bag when I was on Appa, far above a convenient ocean, _that_ would be another matter."

Suki's smile grew. "I like your style, Katara. I was planning to give it back to Toph if the happy occasion for revenge ever came up, but your way is good too." She pushed herself off the chest as Katara put the figurine down. "Now. Tell me what's wrong."

Katara affected an innocent look but Suki held up her hand in warning. "Nuh uh. Happy women do not clutch the hideous babymaking symbol. They also don't make excuses for their husbands that up and ran away – don't think I didn't notice. Unlike your people, I'm up at the crack of dawn. Lastly, they do not gaze into space for hours, ignoring the rampaging children desperate for their attention, affection, or their undying hatred. For the record, I am _so_ sorry about the Waterwoo shit, I do _not_ know where Sokka comes up with these things. Katara. What is _wrong?_"

"Suki, It's not-"

"Kyoshi help me, do _not_ make me get out the fan."

Katara frowned, and hoped that was not indicative of Suki's mothering techniques. "Really, Suki? You're threatening a master water bender with a fan?"

"You're threatening your brother's wife with _anything?"_

Katara hesitated. For a moment she was thrown off by Suki's resourcefulness, but then realized that as she was married to her brother, it probably was a way of life by now. "Playing the sister card, I see. Probably closely followed by the 'Sokka will take away your heat if you anger me' card. You're spending too much time with Toph."

"And _you're_ stalling. Spill." Katara still hesitated, and Suki knew precisely how stubborn a water tribe member could be. "_Katara._ I will not hesitate to whack you with your brother's boomerang if you don't just-"

The long repressed pain coupled with Katara's current rage and frustration, and she found herself blurting out something entirely unexpected. She should have said _Aang is hiding my letters, _or_ He denied me the Ambassador position_ or even _I miss Zuko too much_, but out came the true problem, underlying all of Aang and Katara's current issues.

"We can't have children." Katara's eyes widened as she clapped her hands over her mouth, yet the damage was done. How in La's name had _that _just come out of her mouth? Saying it aloud was so final, so definite, so devastating. And to say it to the woman who in birthing 4 children in 3 years had proved herself a veritable birthing machine? Yet now that it had been said she could say nothing else, simply letting the silence stretch.

After her moment of initial surprise, Suki watched her friend carefully, taking care to make no sudden movements. Deep down, she was not surprised. Clearly there was something very wrong between Aang and Katara, and now the suspiciously little time Katara spent with her nieces and nephews made much more sense. With a moment of clarity, she remembered Katara's odd bout of depression before her wedding, and she belatedly put two and two together.

Suki's determination hardened. This was the time to step up and put her experiences on Kyoshi Island to good use. Katara needed to unburden herself, and Suki was determined to help in any way possible. In her mind, there was only one way to proceed.

All right, Katara. Let's get drunk."

...

…

…

An hour later, after shuttling off the horde of children to Grandpa Hakoda and threatening Sokka under pain of a sexless_ year _to not come back for the next 5 or so hours, the girls were in business. Katara's initial protestations buckled under the weight of Suki's efficiency, and Katara soon found herself matching Suki shot for shot, and imbibing more tundra vodka than she had in her entire life. If Suki had cleverly managed to drain a shot or four back into the bottle when Katara was distracted, she must be forgiven, in this particular instance.

Within the first 20 minutes, Suki was careful not to broach the subject of children. Instead she learned all about Zuko's letters, Aang's mistake, and Katara's own struggle between what was expected of her, and what she wanted to do. Suki was careful not to express any of her own suspicions about Zuko and Katara's closeness and the tension between them at Katara's betrothal party, and tried to focus more on Katara's sense of powerlessness. Suki knew that particular struggle well, as she was faced with the growing sexism of the South Pole on a personal level. While she herself was untouched, she was already fighting to protect her children's future, and she particularly worried about Sati, who had no waterbending of her own to protect her by bolstering her worth in the eyes of the sexist northern warriors.

Ultimately, Katara's problems were not ones that she could solve. That would require her husband's return, and a series of long, careful talks. All Suki could do was listen, offer advice, and give her unconditional support – something she had been lacking since the snafu with Zuko's letters. As Katara reached the later stages of intoxication, however, the tears finally surfaced. Suki had expected as much, judging from her years of leading teenage warrior women on Kyoshi Island, but there was a marked difference between crying Kyoshis, and weeping waterbenders. For one thing, Katara's tears had the tendency to collect into a pool at their feet...and then freeze around their ankles. They also reflected Katara's paroxysms of grief and became nearly violent when her sobs were the strongest. It was a testament to Suki's love that she harbored all this, and only broached the subject of children when the worst of Katara's sorrow had passed.

"How do you know? Maybe it's just stress, exhaustion...?"

Katara sniffed and made a dramatic arm movement, causing her to tilt perilously. Suki caught her before she could fall out of her chair. Katara had to choke down her rampant emotions before she could continue. "Because. Suki. She _told_ us. And it's all my fault." Her face screwed up again, and Suki moved to counteract the oncoming waterworks.

"Who told you? And why do you think it's your fault?"

"Woooooo! Aunt Wu told us. She said…she said…" Katara hiccupped and adjusted her voice, obviously trying to imitate the aged mystic. It was unsuccessful. "_'It would take a miracle greater than yourself to make her a mother, Avatar.' _She told us before we got engaged. That's why I was…that's why…and Aang, if Aang can't find any air benders, he's really the _last air bender_, and do you know what he's going to have to do? If I can't have kids? Even if I _could _have kids?" Suki shook her head, even though she had a fair idea. This might have been a bad idea…she should never have gotten Katara drunk. She had underestimated the level of this catastrophe. This wasn't a problem that venting could solve or even make better. This was a natural disaster.

"He's going to have concubines, Suki. And offspring. He_ says_ he won't, but I know that women are already offering, and everyone _knows_ now that I can't give him kids, otherwise I would have already! We should have…we should have never gotten married, Suki. I _hate_ this. I hate watching this. He feels this obligation to preserve his race, and I'm taking him away from all that." Katara's mood swung from despair to rage in the space of a heartbeat. "And I'm taking away from me, too! I'm sad, Suki! Sad because of my husband, and his stupid obligations!" She sniffed, yet before Suki could respond (what she would say only Kyoshi knew, because _she_ certainly didn't) Katara went off on another tangent, and it was this that broke Suki's heart.

"Do you know what he said once? Right before we got married? He took me gliding with him, out over Ba Sing Se, remember? And as we were flying over everything, he said to take a good look below, because below was everything. Was the _world_. And he said all he could see was me. He said that _I_ was his everything, Suki. That thanks to me, the world had been saved. Because I saved him, and kept on saving him every day. He said as much as the world reveres him, he would always revr- _revere_ me, because without me he is nothing. Oh Suki," even in her drunken depression Katara noticed Suki's tears. "Don't cry. I know you wondered why I didn't just leave him if I'm so unhappy. Now you know. It's because I can't. I'm his _everything._"

Suki must have had more vodka than she knew, because tears were indeed running down her cheeks. True to Katara's motherly nature, however, her sorrow lessened as Suki's grew. Katara pulled Suki in for a hug, and patted her back in an uncoordinated attempt to comfort her. "It's all right, Suki. It's not so bad. I can...I can adopt children! Or help raise Aang's. Or I could...I could..." Zuko's face flashed before her eyes and gave her the inspiration she needed. "I could go see Zuko...and Mai! And New Iroh!"

There was something in the way she said Zuko's name that made Suki pull back. That, and the obvious danger of her seeking out her attractive friend when she was in such a precarious emotional position. After all, there had been _sparks_ between them when they had danced at her betrothal party- "Why Zuko? Why not Toph, or visit the women in the swamp, or come back to Kyoshi with me?"

Katara looked so adorably confused Suki almost relented. But she needed to know just how Katara felt about her friend, and to see if her feelings were in some way influencing her current troubles.

"Because I have to apologize. Also then I can be the amabas- am-bass-a-dor and help the world! Maybe then I won't need children so badly..." Yet before Suki could do anything more than sigh in relief, she continued. "And I want to make sure he still has my necklace...and to show him I'm still wearing his."

Suki's heart stopped. Her eyes flew to the band around Katara's neck, in her eyes no different than the one she had worn throughout her teenage years. "What necklace?"

Katara smiled happily through her tears yet the sight did not reassure Suki. "Oh! It's kind of a secret, but I can tell you. As long as you _don't tell Sokka._ He won't _understand. _But it's a gift from Zuko and Toph, and it's meant to represent all of us." She turned the medallion over so that Suki could faintly see the lines and whorls representing the elements...and was that her fan?

"And your fan is on it too, see? He said it would remind me that I wasn't alone in the darkness. That everyone would always be there for me!"

Suki could feel her sensibilities come crashing down around her. Zuko (and Toph) had essentially given Katara a betrothal necklace, under the flimsy excuse of fending off her darkness. Was this why she had refused Aang's offer of carving her a necklace himself? "When did he..._they_ give it to you?"

Katara's smile dropped at Suki's tone. Worriedly, she looked into her face before answering. "At my betrothal party. Is something wrong, Suki?"

Suki shook her head slowly. The betrothal party was long after Aang's own attempt at necklace-making, so perhaps the infatuation wasn't as serious as she thought. Katara was clearly attracted to Zuko, and harbored a bit of a crush on him, but maybe she wasn't in love with him. Maybe all this was going to be just fine.

She was very sure she needed a drink, however. Dealing with all this tipsy was clearly not the right decision, and since it was easier to get drunk than sober up, she took an indelicate swig from the bottle of vodka next to her. As she put the bottle down, a sudden thought occurred to her. "Katara, what did you mean by Zuko having _your_ necklace?"

Katara's bright smile was back, and the tears were nearly gone. She had to remember in the future that talking about Zuko was a surefire way to cheer herself up! "Well, I can't wear both necklaces, so I gave him my mother's necklace to make sure he kept the same promise. Also because he needs a mother too-"

Suki made a low noise that sounded like an animal's keen. Before Katara could say anything else, she drained what was left of the vodka, hoping it would put her beyond comprehension. Did Katara not _know_, not _realize? _Judging by the concerned look on her face, she clearly had no idea that she was in love with Zuko. Well, Suki was certainly not going to say anything. She loved Katara, but she also loved world peace, and telling the Avatar's wife that she was in love with the Fire Lord was not the way of going about preserving that. So, she slung an arm around Katara's shoulder, and swore not to say a word about the necklace. She then proceeded to brainstorm drunken, silly ways that Katara could win back her gumption, chasing away both their tears, fears, and uncomfortable revelations.

Neither of the women noticed the still, dark figure lurking behind the doorway, hands clenched stiffly at his sides.

…

…

…

...

...

The next day, Katara and Suki made their way across the blindingly bright ice to Yagoda's hut. The two friends were uncharacteristically quiet, and when the young children of the tribe hoped to cheer them up with their antics, they were shocked at Suki's annoyed growl and Katara's plaintive moan. Yagoda, who watched them from the doorway, was far more amused. After all, she hadn't seen these girls this blatantly hungover since the war.

Luckily she was free, and did not have to ask them to wait outside. The girls sighed in relief as they stepped inside – here, the sun would not find them and pound jagged nails into their aching heads. Hiding a small smirk, Yagoda handed them each a beaker of her own hangover brew, guaranteed to cure hangovers in 3 minutes...or empty your bowels for the next 10. It had been a long time since she had "accidentally" mixed the potion wrong, but the fear of it was enough to keep even the most annoying northern warrior in line.

She had assumed the girls had come only for that, so was surprised when neither made to move after taking the medicine. Instead Suki, after throwing several telling glances at Katara, opened up an unexpected line of conversation.

"Healer Yagoda? Katara...that is to say, _we_ were wondering about something...and had hoped you might be able to help us out?"

Katara shot a desperate, wide-eyed glance at her companion, and Yagoda's white eyebrows inched halfway up her forehead. She had seen the rudiments of this situation before...but never with two girls, as it _always_ ended in a pregnancy potion. Yagoda was impressed. She didn't know how they were raising those girls on Kyoshi Island, but they really knew how to shake things up!

"Katara, we have to ask. Who else would know than Yagoda? Besides, you said yourself that you didn't have much experience in that area..."

Yagoda's aged brows furrowed. She was already pregnant, was she? The Kyoshi warrior must simply be here for moral support. Perhaps this wasn't going to be as exciting as she thought. Oh, poo.

Katara turned a dark look of her own on her friend, but she finally turned to address her master. "Master Yagoda, we are referring to an aspect of training I am relatively unacquainted with...may I ask you a few questions about...fertility?"

Sighing heavily in her mind, Yagoda trained her face into a welcoming, professional mask. "Of course, dearie. How many weeks has it been since your last period?" When both girls paled, she realized she had read the question wrong. Or perhaps Kyoshi girls were actually hermaphrodites, and this whole day had just gotten much more exciting after all.

"Actually, perhaps I should be more specific- is there...well, with girls perhaps but with boys...I mean, can you still get your period but-"

"Is there a way to tell if someone is infertile?" Suki cut in, still looking vaguely queasy and with only a fraction of her usual patience and tact.

Yagoda snapped to full attention, her professional curiosity roused. Katara's childless state and the rumored tense relationship between her and her husband flashed behind her eyes, but she put it away for later inspection. She was first and foremost a healer, after all. "There are certain ways, yes. Some more dependable than others. Which method you use is largely reliant on the gender...and the phase of the moon, of course, but-"

"Men can be infertile?" Yagoda and Suki turned to stare at Katara, who had stilled like a statue. Only the expression in her eyes marked her as a living, breathing, being. "It's not just women?"

Yagoda sighed. She knew that sexist notions predominated the northern water tribes, and to an extent the Fire Nation as well, but she had not expected an imbalance of information even here, among the Southern Water Tribe. Yet she supposed there had been no one to correct such fallacies, no true healer among the Southern Tribe who would know. "Of course. Think of it this way: when a farmer plants his crops and some do not come up, what is to blame? The land, or the seed? It is impossible to blame only one factor with no variation. Perhaps several seeds sprouted too early, or the land was contaminated, or there was simply not enough rain or sun. The same is true of people – although I will admit it is much more difficult to determine whether or not it is the male who is infertile." The aged healer smiled gently in Suki's direction, before nodding at Katara. "Yet there are ways to determine even that, if you call upon the healing properties of water."

Katara was fascinated, and even Suki was reasonably intrigued. Yagoda took this as her permission to continue, and began to unfasten the water pouch at her hip. "Let us begin with how we can test women for fertility. To begin with, we have the standard fertility questions: length and regularity of cycle, any cases of difficult or easy pregnancies in the family, and the prescription or refusal of certain herbs. Then we may move onto the actual waterbending." Here, Yagoda pulled the water from the pouch, twisting the liquid ribbons between her fingers. "There are some things that are easy to look for, and indicative that the lady will not be able to conceive. This is primarily internal scarring, or damage." She sent a questioning glance at Suki. "Mistress Kyoshi, would you mind assisting us in this lesson?"

Hangover completely forgotten, Suki nodded eagerly. Where she had seen a good deal of aggressive, battle-based waterbending during the wars, she was still fascinated by the healing techniques. She stepped close to the aged healer when Yagoda summoned her.

"Very good, dear. I just need you to lie down on the furs, all right? Don't worry – there will be no pain, no prodding – this is a diagnostic practice only."

Suki sank down onto the furs, and Katara kneeled at her side to mirror her master. She raised her own arms when Yagoda did so, pulling upon some water from the pouch at her own hip.

"We will use the water to see within, to sense the natural working of the inner body. We have practiced this previously to relax muscles, heal cracked bones, and to improve the flow of blood throughout the body. Now we will use it in much the same way, although I must warn you that especial care must be taken with any of the internal organs. Now, Suki is a very healthy young woman, and her reproductive system is in perfect order, especially for having had 4 children. I want you to look within and to memorize what you see."

Katara nodded, spreading her palms over the planes of Suki's gently rounded belly. The water glistened in the light of the hut, as well as the glow from within. Clearing her mind, her awareness pierced Suki's skin and in no time at all she was immersed in the pump of Suki's blood, burning the sensation into her memory. Distantly, she could hear Yagoda continue her instruction, although she never quite tore her attention away from Suki.

"There used to be methods talented waterbenders would employ to ensure...or deny fertility. Yet these are ancient techniques, and the talent needed to utilize them has been long lost. Still, you can see the natural order of the healthy female body, and perhaps you can imagine where such damage might be to deny conception."

Katara could. There were several places that seemed especially fragile, especially among the ovaries, the fallopian tubes, and the womb itself. The knowledge that her own body was likely damaged in such a way was a cold shock to her system, and she slowly pulled her mind from Suki's body. She settled back on her haunches, patting Suki's hand before she turned to Yagoda.

"Master Yagoda, thank you for teaching me this. I won't forget what you've taught me."

The wisewoman waved off her thanks. "No need, dear. Besides, there's no need to worry about forgetting – you are also a perfectly healthy young woman in that regard, and although it is easier to examine someone else, you can always check yourself if you need to clarify something."

Distantly, Suki heard someone groan. It was a surprise to realize it had been herself. She sat up quickly, not knowing how Katara would react, but knowing she would need support nonetheless.

"I'm...healthy? How do you know?"

If Yagoda was surprised by the robotic tone of Katara's voice, she wisely did not let on. "Picture perfect health, dearest. I looked during your checkup before your wedding. I saw nothing at all to concern me, so I didn't mention it at the time, knowing how busy one can be during that stage of the engagement period- oh, dear."

It took Suki a moment to catch what Yagoda had seen. The healing water had frozen into jagged, iced claws encasing Katara's hands – the only sign of Katara's rage. Her face was a smooth, expressionless mask, although there was a slight crack in her voice when she finally spoke.

"And how does one determine whether the _man_ is the infertile one?"

Suki swallowed nervously, and Yagoda looked like she wanted to do the same. Katara's rage was legendary, as were numerous tales of her physically subduing some of the most powerful people in the world – including the Avatar, the current Fire Lord, Azula, Sokka, and on one memorable occasion, Toph Bei Fong. Both women were very, very glad they were not the man she had in her wrathful sights.

"It is a matter of examining their seed. The life-giving properties are exceptionally tiny, however, so it is an extremely difficult process to master. Generally, it is easier to learn the feel of potent seed, and impotent seed. It's...not something I can easily teach you, for obvious reasons. The difficulty in procuring fresh sperm aside, the seed dies out within minutes in cold climates. In warmer locales it can survive for up to several days, although the longer it goes without testing it is more difficult to obtain a result."

Katara began taking deep breaths in a vain effort to calm herself. Yagoda was right. There was no real way to test Aang's sperm to see if _he_ was the one infertile, especially as she could only imagine one person to test him against, and she simply could not stomach testing her brother's sperm even with his and Suki's permission. She belatedly remembered that Aang had run off several days ago, and that she had no idea when he would even return. She shook her head and tried to flex her fingers, only then realizing what was now coating her hands.

"Katara, are you- _it will be ok_. We will figure this out. I'm sure Sokka will be fine to offer up...well, you know."

Yagoda smiled gently at her pupil. "The blame need not lie with either partner, Katara. Just as plants need proper seed and good earth, rain _and _sun, there are outside factors to whether a couple has children or not. Sometimes, there is nothing wrong at all between partners – it is simply fate."

_It would take a miracle greater than yourself to make her a mother, Avatar._

Perhaps that was all Aunt Wu had meant by her cryptic admonishment. Yet now that Katara was longer operating under the assumption that fertility was the sole province of the female, she suspected something else. The onus had been laid on _Aang _all this time – _he_ was the one who needed the miracle, not her...

_It doesn't matter. You knew coming into the marriage that there would be no children. It doesn't matter if you are fertile, and he is not. You made your choice._

Yet had she? While she hadn't been expressly lied to, she was not in full possession of the facts. _She_ could have children. Perhaps Aunt Wu had been wrong, after all.

Neither argument mattered. She could have children. _She could have children._

_..._

…_  
_

…_  
_

…_  
_

…_  
_

As Katara packed her bags that night, Suki sought out her husband. It had been agreed that she would broach the subject of Katara's spurious decision to leave the next morning, as the siblings were still known for their spectacular arguments. Besides, there were a few matters left hanging between them, and if Katara could muster up enough resolve to venture off on her own, Suki could certainly find the wherewithal to discuss their children's future.

It turned out she didn't have far to look. She had barely closed Katara's door behind her when her eyes fell upon her husband, leaning up against the wall. His face was uncharacteristically neutral, and when he tilted his head in the direction of the kitchen, Suki followed silently.

There was a moment of tense silence before Sokka opened with a surprising salvo. "Is she leaving tonight, or tomorrow?"

Suki's parted lips snapped shut. She wasn't entirely surprised that he knew, not with Katara's silence all throughout dinner, but she had hoped she could broach it a bit more gently than that... "She wants to leave tonight, but I've convinced her to wait until first light."

Sokka nodded. "And will she leave something for Aang? For when he returns, I mean."

Suki swallowed, hoping it didn't make her look too nervous. "I...imagine so. But I don't know." The moment stretched until it threatened to swallow them whole, and so Suki tried to deter the inevitable. "Sokka, she has her reasons-"

"I know. I heard. I don't know how much I can blame her." Sokka scowled. "Well, I am _mad_ at her, yes. But I'm mad at Aang too, and a little angry at Toph and Zuko as well, to be honest. What the hell were they thinking, meddling in Aang and Katara's relationship like that? But I know that's not the main problem. The main problem is the children, and I can see what a strain it has placed on their relationship. I mean, I think she's crazy to think Aang will take concubines, but the thought of Katara never having children is enough to make _me_ nervous, and I can see why it drove her a little crazy. Although she shouldn't be writing _Zuko_ about it, she should be talking to _Aang."_

_ "_She _was_ talking to Aang about it. It just doesn't work. And she was writing to Zuko about politics, not babies," Suki murmured, amazed at how much Sokka knew. Had he not understood her threat for eavesdropping was for a sexless _year? _Yet this was not the time. Releasing her, he began to pace agitatedly, and she knew from the flow of his thoughts and his jerky movements he was trying to approach the situation like a particularly tricky battle plan. In this moment, she was profoundly thankful for her husband's quirky yet intuitive genius, and that deep down, he loved his sister more than nearly anything.

"Ahh, I see. Still. Doesn't she know that Aang is still super jealous about Zuko? I mean, because of _That Terrible Play_ but still...Zuko managed to have the biggest fan base out of all of us, even though he is um...not looking so pretty in the face from all the angles, if you know what I mean. I'd be nervous if Zuko offered _you _a position, even though I trust you implicitly and understand that Zuko cannot possibly be in love with you too, especially as he's already got Mai and Katara..." Sokka trailed off distractedly, thankfully in a far better humor than she had expected. Clearly, Sokka knew his sister well enough to know that if she truly loved Zuko, she would have admitted it when intoxicated. The fact that she was so blind to her feelings was one of the scant positives in this situation.

"I think you and Aang are forgetting about Mai, the baby, Zuko's sense of honor...and the _shurikens."_

Sokka chuckled, and reached out for his love. As he held her, he dropped several kisses into her hair to prove she was correct, and that of all the people he was upset with right now she certainly was not one of them. "I think it is something I am personally not going to worry about. At least until Aang comes back. _Especially _if she's not headed towards the Fire Nation."

Suki smiled against his chest. There was still something so calming in his scent, even after all these years. She took a moment to nuzzle her nose against him before responding. "She's not headed there. At least, not yet. She's going to talk to Aunt Wu, first, for closure. Oh, but you don't know-" Suki explained the bare bones of their visit to Yagoda earlier that day, leaving out the particulars of the procedure, but emphasizing Katara's shock, guilt, and subsequent rage at realizing she had been wrong all this time, and worse, had been blaming herself. "She needs to come to terms with this, Sokka. She knows it ultimately changes nothing, but she's felt so guilty all this time. It would be better if Aang were here, and could do the same...but he ran off. There's nothing she can do about that, so she's going to take care of herself."

Sokka hummed, and Suki wondered if now wasn't the time to bring up something a little more personal. "Speaking of taking care of herself...I want Sati to train as a Kyoshi warrior." She stepped away from her husband and placed her fingertips against his lips, hoping that such a romantic gesture would further quell his indignation. "Let me explain. It wouldn't be for a few years yet...and I wouldn't want her to spend all her time away from here, and her family. But I'm afraid to let her stay. She's not a waterbender, Aang can tell that much...and unlike Jian, there's no real opportunity for her, here. Even your father is worried about the role women will play in the upcoming years, and with no bending to protect herself, or to give her value in the eyes of the warriors...I'm afraid we'll be unable to protect her. What can we give her, if she stays?"

Sokka's afflicted face was a testament to just how much he loved his daughter. "Protect her? Suki, the water tribes are _extremely_ protective, and-"

"It can't protect against the warrior who demands her for his bride. It can't protect her sense of worth when the men tell her she is less than them. I want _everything_ for our children, Sokka. Not just what bending can give them!"

Sokka bowed his head until Suki could see the whorls at his crown. For a long moment he held his silence, eyes tightly shut and lips pressed firmly together. Suki knew that although he would never admit it, Sati was the closest to his heart, surpassing even Kya. Suki suspected it had something to do with the fact that Sokka was ever a ladies' man, even among his daughters...and that she was _not_ a waterbender. It could also have to do with Sati's fearless nature, already well-established at less than a year old, and her bright-eyed curiosity. Still, the fact remained. Of all his children, it would be the hardest for Sokka to let her go, especially at such a young age.

"...many years?"

Suki's heart skipped a beat. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Sokka swallowed and tried again. "How many more years? Until you took her to train with the Kyoshi?"

Suki had to fight down the urge to throw her arms wildly around his neck, making do with gripping his large hand firmly between her own. "We could take her there for a few months every year...starting when she turns 4 or so. All the children should come, so they see the world, and my family, and our friends. Training starts between the ages of 8 and 10, so she wouldn't live there full term until then. Even then we could bring her home once or twice a year, and visit her far more often..."

Sokka said nothing, but his silence and sorrowful eyes rendered verbal agreement needless – he saw the strength of her argument, and could see the socio-political climate of the southern water tribe was quickly becoming an unwelcome place for women. Yet this was a discussion that would not end here. His sister, on the other hand, would be gone by morning. He nodded slowly, once. For now, that was all the response he could give his wife.

For a long moment, silence reigned throughout the kitchen. Sokka broke it with uncharacteristic quietude. "Should I talk to Katara before she leaves?"

Suki smiled gently. "Can you wake up that early?"

He stroked the beginning of the beard he was so proud of. "Hmmm. No. Oh! And this way, when Aang asks, I can better pretend to be totally innocent!"

Suki smile became somewhat less gentle, yet could not entirely hide her amusement. "You? Innocent? Good luck with that, darling..."

Sokka scowled. "It's a good thing my wife is always so supportive. Practically the prop at my side. I'll keep this in mind when my sister's husband gets all glowy when he comes back and finds her _gone."_

Suki couldn't contain it any longer. She laughed, and it was the first time she had done so since her in-laws had arrived. "Let's get you to bed, _husband_. You're starting to get punchy."

"I'll show _you_ punchy. I can't believe you threatened me with no sex. For a year! You like sex more than _I_ do!"

"Come _on, _Sokka."

"Yes, dear."

…

…

...

Sokka only had one more thing to say before they dropped off to sleep that night.

"I still can't believe she gave Mom's necklace to _Zuko_-"

Suki smiled sleepily as she threw an arm over her husband's chest.

"Go to sleep, Sokka."

"Love you too, dear."

.

…

…..

…..

…

.

**I don't even remember what Yagoda looks like, let alone remember how she talks. So she's gonna be sassy and somewhat British and it will be best.**

**I'd tell you to (finally) expect quicker updates now that I'm ensconced in an office, but that would probably be lying. I will do my best! Thank you for sticking with me this far :)**

**R&R!**


	13. Chapter 7: How Kingdoms Falter

**I do not own ATLA.**

**This chapter breaks from the season 3 finale in a small, yet important way. See my notes at the end for more details.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: How Kingdoms Falter (Mid Year 30)**

Before you and I all life was dust

And when we die to stars we go,

Our bodies but a senseless husk

Our minds set free from further storms.

...

Those that follow will not know

The unending pain and sacrifice;

What we gave through gifts of blood

All lives and safety crucified.

...

Wind and flame, earth and water

Release the sufferers from evil's hold

We pray for the day the kingdom falters

and may the gods refuse their souls.

**-Surviving fragments from an ancient elemental slave's prayer- **

…

…

…

…

**...**

Sura had spent near to half of her life imagining her parents' childhood adventures, and what it would be like to go on a grand adventure of her own: traveling the world with warriors and benders, friends and allies; fighting and laughing and loving in the face of danger. She had always focused on the noble aspects - the heroic deeds of tales, the friendships forged, the loves desperately fought for, the sacrifice and gain. Yet now that she was two hours into an epic tale of her own, she was thinking inordinately fond thoughts of her Uncle Sokka. Strange as that man was, he had a sense of humor, and _that_ tended to defuse awkward situations. It had, after all, been proven over countless dinner parties during her youth. Upon further reflection, she decided she would even take Aunt Ty Lee, with her perky smiles and boundless energy. _Anything _to break than this stagnant silence!

"So uh, does anyone have a story...or a joke...or anecdote..._anything?"_

To her left, Iroh's scowl deepened. His nearly perceptible dark gloom intensified, and if Sura had been able to read auras, she would have taken a step back. Anicca, who if she concentrated _could_, merely took a deep breath and gave Sura a little smile. She had reflected for long enough, it was time to discuss some of her suspicions with her traveling companions. That way, when Sura went back to the Avatar he would be a better informed as well.

"Perhaps...I have a story to tell. I am not entirely sure if it all the way correct, but it is enough to go on. I will know more when we reach the forest. But for now...I will say what I know."

And so she did. She began with the Ritual itself, and how it was a means to rip the soul from its human body, effectively destroying it. Likewise, she explained what the ritual demanded in payment – the souls of all those who enact it – and how it was forbidden knowledge, guarded carefully by Asha and the other two Keepers, and she had no idea how her tribe had learned it. She shared her suspicions on how Rama had transferred his powers to her, and how she had unknowingly called the spirits down upon the village. Thankfully the Ritual was not completed, so although the villagers had died, they retained their souls.

"And what about your brother. Rama? Does he still have his soul?"

Anicca could not meet the concerned gaze of the waterbender at her side. With a jerky nod and a twitch of her shoulders, she indicated that she suspected he did, but would not speak of it. "Yet worse is the situation now – the Ritual was a...a pathway for a powerful demon to come into this world. That is what we are facing. It has also targeted the Avatar, as a powerful spirit and elemental bending opponent. To fight it we need certain things...old, powerful relics from the past. But first we need to meet with a friend. I think...he might be able to help us, and they might help your father."

"A friend? Is he like you?" It was the first Iroh had spoken since they left Ba Sing Se. It was not a friendly question, and the air between he and Anicca sparked with antagonism. For the fifth time that day, Sura wished herself far away from them.

Anicca gritted her teeth and tried not to glare at the firebender. She had never met someone as infuriating as him. How could he make her blood boil so easily? Besides, had he not listened to Asha when she told him there were no other spiritbenders besides her? Well, if he could be purposefully ignorant, she could be flippant. "Does he _look_ like me, you mean? Certainly more than he favors you. I'm not sure that makes him a monster, though. Many women find him attractive."

Iroh let out a heated breath that made the air in front of his mouth ripple, yet he did not let the expression on his face change. Just where did this woman get off? Perhaps he could have worded his query better - but she _had_ mentioned Keepers, and while they may not be spiritbenders they had to keep _something – _but as heir to the Fire Nation he was totally unprepared to handle such cheek. "That is _not_ what I meant, and you know it. I would think you were too old for childish retorts."

Sura glanced longingly at the forest ahead of them. Another 15 minutes, and they would reach it. Would they last another 15 minutes without coming to blows? She doubted it.

"I am very sorry for misunderstanding. Your _advanced years_ must give you such great wisdom. Perhaps if you turn your face to me, next time I will understand better." Her barb fulfilled her intention. The Angry One swung towards her, with eyes like molten gold. She needed only a moment to make the connection and pass along a silent message.

Thankfully, Sura was too busy wondering what Uncle Sokka would do to notice the slight hitch in Iroh's breathing, and the barest pause in conversation.

"Is he...a member of the spirit tribe? On reflection, I realize he cannot be what you are." Iroh's mouth formed the words thoughtlessly as he focused on the strange feeling of the woman connected to him. Her message was simple and agreeable: that Sura must return home at the earliest possibility. She assured him the time was almost here, and not to worry. However, it was the intimacy of her message inside his mind that was unnerving him. He had never imagined communicating in this way, and somehow it didn't bother him as much as he wanted it to. It was hard to think her a monster when she talked to him this way...

Anicca winced and broke the connection. She could hear the echoes of his thoughts through their link, and it wasn't good. She would always be a monster to this man, and she didn't know how in her ancestors' names they could stand each other find and take down a demon.

"No. Not any longer. But he was raised in one of our sister tribes, and left 5 months ago." She snuck a glance at Sura and she smiled back in response. Perhaps she would smile more, when she met them? _He_ always had made the women in his tribe smile, although women had always baffled him. "Perhaps there is some fortune in this fate. I think you were looking for him earlier."

"Hmm? Looking for...who?" Sura trailed off, not remembering what Anicca was referencing. At her side, Iroh inhaled sharply. He had glanced at _the woman_ when she had turned her attention to Sura, and for a brief moment he had seen an image of what she knew – trees, wind, and a figure that defied gravity when he moved-

"You are looking for wind children, yes? He is such a one. Or were you not interested in them?"

Sura felt as if 2 and 2 was 5, and she simply could not figure out how to get there. The hope that churned in her belly, distracting her mind from working through what should have been a simple problem, wasn't helping matters. "Wind...children?"

Anicca looked at her strangely. She had suspected more excitement from Sura, not from the Angry One. Yet he was the one who was focusing so intently upon her, as if daring her to prove him wrong. "Yes, wind children. The ones who dance upon the winds."

Sura's heart beat painfully against her chest in a quick rhythm that stole her breath. "You're taking us to see... _airbenders_?"

"Well, just two of them. The rest live in the sister cities, and we can't get into them unless we know _exactly_ where they are. But Toshiro will know, and he is the one we are going to see."

The news had finally gotten through to Sura, and she took off in a babbling rush. She may have also bounced up and down a bit, but would forget that part later when telling the story of her adventure to her children. "There are _more_ airbenders? How many? How old? Are they...are they trained? Were they descendants of the wind temples? Or from the nomads? When-"

Anicca laughed a little as she held up her hands. "Ah, enough, enough! I do not know all these answers. Toshiro will know more. I think we can make his camp before nightfall, and then we will have plenty of time for questions. Is this fine?"

Wordlessly, Sura nodded. Then she took off jogging towards the sea of trees up ahead of them. "What are we waiting for then? We're only getting older, here. So let's go!"

Iroh bit back a snort of laughter at Sura's childish behavior. Yet his amusement quickly faded when he realized Anicca had done exactly the same thing. The two locked eyes for a moment, carefully appraising each other for any sign of derision. They quickly looked away, however, and took off after Sura.

..

…

…..

…

…

Suspended almost 20 feet in the air, Aang folded into the full lotus position, and breathed deeply. It had taken him nearly an hour to clear his mind from the worries and insecurities that had been building up steadily since Uncle's death. It had taken longer than that to find a quiet corner of the palace to begin his efforts. Yet now his mind was tranquil, his breathing steady, and his will resolute. He was the Avatar, and he would not be denied congress with his former self...

_Breathe. In, out. In, out. In-_

Undergoingthe transition from Earth Nation Palace to Spirit World was like being immersed into a pool of clear, pristine water. However, that was at its heart an incorrect analogy - while it felt as if he were moving from one location to another, Aang was at all times the bridge between the secular and the spiritual, and as such existed in both planes at once. Aang spent most of his life ignoring this fact, so that he would not go mad in the secular world of definites and absolutes. Yet he was not ignorant of his true nature, and therefore was deeply concerned that something could disrupt him from accessing the spirit world. It shouldn't be possible, and he was here to prevent it from ever happening again.

He cast his attention towards Roku's spirit, feeling hopeful for the first time in weeks. He hoped that Roku would have answers for him. Or at least the right _questions._

"Hello, Aang. It is good to see you again. I had worried -with such dark times - that you might not come."

The relief of seeing Roku was enough to make Aang smile, even as a grown man. There was something so pure and calming about him that dispelled many of Aang's fears and doubts. "Hello Avatar Roku. It is more than good to see you again. I am beginning to fear it is necessity."

Roku nodded slowly, bringing his hands together in a polite yet thoughtful position. His long robes dripped to the ground, red and yellows bright against the grey mists of the spirit world. "I agree. Still, you have made your way here, and that is the first step. Perhaps you found the path more _difficult_ than you may have expected?"

Aang nodded hesitantly. His suspicions that it was not Roku who had spoken to him under the mountain were not quite confirmed, although this seemed to be a step in the right direction. "Yes. I have found my connection to the spirit world tenuous, lately. Although it has given me time to reflect on what you told me a few days ago."

Roku's surprise was genuine. "A few days ago? You have not come to me for many years, Avatar Aang. Nor have I come to you."

Toph was never going to let him hear the end of this… "That is what I feared. A spirit impersonated you, and attempted to trick me. Yet his message was flawed, and...thanks to my friends, I was able to see its lies." Aang bowed deeply, hoping it would impart his apology. "I should have known better. You would never say such things. I apologize, I should have known it was not you."

Roku's spectral hands rested on Aang's back, bidding him to rise. His wizened face was troubled. "It is not your place to apologize, young Avatar. There is only one spirit who could have fooled you, and His masks are perfect. It is a testament to you and your loved ones that they were able to make you see the truth."

Aang's blood ran cold. There was only one spirit whose name could not be uttered lightly, and he had dimly feared that _He_ would be involved. Although he had only interacted with Him once in this life, Koh the Face-Stealer had been the bane of several of his existences. He was also the only spirit entity powerful and wily enough to trick the Avatar, usually by utilizing the masks of his victims. "Yet how could he impersonate you so perfectly? He does not possess a mask of your face."

"He has had millennia to refine His methods. Yet the mask was not perfect, as you are no longer operating under its spell." Long fingers escaped his sleeves to pluck thoughtfully at the tips of gray eyebrows. "I suspect He was also strengthened by the recent tragedy. The collapse of the the village stirred up the spirit world for quite some time, with the transfer of power and their souls hanging in the balance. _He_ took advantage of the chaos, and sent many dark spirits to join the fray. He sent several after you, as well, to guide you into a state conducive to his trickery. You must move carefully, Aang. The survivor is not the only one He watches - at the moment, He is far more concerned with you."

Aang scowled, righteous rage building within him. How _dare_ the Face-Stealer move against him in the corporeal world? There was something terrifyingly intimate about tricking him in this way, even though the damage was minimal compared to the villagers' destruction. Yet there were still dark tendrils in his mind that prompted him to blame the spirit woman. Although he knew he was being manipulated, they were incredibly difficult to deny. "So _He_ took advantage of the chaos? Do you know who began it?"

Roku's clear eyes seemed to look straight through Aang's soul. There was a minute possibility that they _did. _ "Was it _Him_ or was it the spirit woman, you mean? As far as I know, it was neither. She reacted to the impetus of her village, and he moved in her wake. Although the motives behind those who enacted that ritual are unclear, even to me." Roku sighed, bringing his hands to his face, palm to palm. "If you look to place blame, you leave yourself open to his demons, Aang. Your role cannot be to seek vengeance, it must be to correct the balance."

Aang breathed deeply, striving to clear his mind of all emotions. Roku was right. He had fallen prey to his anger and his guilt, and had leapt to the wrong conclusions. Knowing that he had been tricked by a god soothed, but did not fix the problem. He had to let go of his anger and his fear in order to move forward. After another inhale, he felt calm enough to continue. "You are right. Thank you for helping me, Avatar Roku. Please, continue to guide me - tell me what I must do to counter Him."

Pain flashed across Roku's face, although Aang, with his eyes turned inwards did not notice. "It is unlikely that He will enter the fray directly. I would guess that He has entered into a covenant with a lesser demon, or perhaps even with a fallen human. I cannot be sure of this, however, even in my wisdom - His power clouds my sight. If I am correct, however, it would be they who could act as His agent in the human world. But they are not your foe, young Avatar. As I said, you must first correct the world's balance before that evil may be addressed."

"Correct the world's balance? What do you mean?"

The aged Avatar sighed, before folding his legs into the lotus position. Only in the spirit world could he do so without first lowering himself to the ground. After a moment, Aang copied him, not needing his airbending talents to stay aloft. "There is much to tell you, my young friend. We have been remiss in not teaching you of the old promises...but hopefully it is not too late. Will you listen to our tale?" As he spoke, Aang was aware of the presences of the other Avatars - Kyoshi, Kuruk, and Yangchen, among others - enfolding them with their energy and knowledge. He was struck with a sense of power and permanence, and wondered that there was still an aspect of his heritage - his existence - that was new to him. Eagerly he nodded, and Roku folded his arms as he began.

"Long ago, before humans harnessed the power of the elements, they harnessed the power within themselves…"

…

…

…

…

…

Koru awoke to find the palace in uproar: the spirit woman was gone, along with his brother and his clandestine fiancee. He knew the Avatar was being run ragged with preparations for the Remembrance Ceremony, but it hurt that his father and Aunt Katara were apparently far too busy to drop in and apprise him of the situation...or offer congratulations. The only way he knew anything was happening at all was because of Tanh. She had finally been told about the spirit woman, and had spent the last hour in his room - he had moved out of the infirmary earlier that morning - railing at their helplessness.

This, added to Sura's defection (she hadn't even left a _note)_ and the sobering thought of limited mobility - although his arm and ribs were healed, it would still be several weeks before he could operate at full capacity, let alone bend strenuously - it was safe to say that today was firmly out of the running for the Best Birthday Ever contest.

"Seriously, Koru. I'm trying to be calm, and to understand where he's coming from. But is it so hard to talk for ten minutes? We're going to be married in less than a year and we've never even spoken! Is that too much to ask for? Am I being unreasonable?"

The hard part was, Koru decided, that she was in complete earnest. There wasn't a drop of cattiness in her, and she truly worried about being too overbearing. This would not avail her with Iroh, however, who would cater to the needs of his country before her for the rest of their lives. So, he considered his words carefully, pretending to be more interested in his physical therapy stretches than her question. "Iroh is a man of duty. He has a soldier's mentality, and there's no changing that. I know it sucks, but he doesn't mean it personally. It is just the way he is."

Tanh frowned. A treatise on the socioeconomic conditions of several southern Fire Nation islands lay on her lap, ignored since Koru had finished with the most taxing of his exercises. She had found Koru's room was the quietest place to study, as the whole palace was full of the hubbub of preparing for the Ceremony. Although she supposed it didn't matter how quiet the environment was when one's heart and mind was in such turmoil. "Is he incapable of multi-tasking even in the slightest? Did he not have even five minutes to make an acquaintance? It just seems…"_ like I am being avoided "..._odd_."_

Koru paused mid-stretch to playfully tug on a strand of her hair. "As his younger brother, it is my duty to agree wholeheartedly with you. Calling Iroh odd is putting it kindly. It's his own punishment though - I doubt he likes his position any more than you do. He _hates _supernatural stuff...and spiritbending is just that. So just remember - he's miserable too."

Tanh shuffled the papers in her lap, completely ignoring what any other young woman would be spellbound by - the cut of Koru's muscles as he bent and stretched. "And...what exactly _is_ spiritbending? All Aunt Toph would tell me were the bare details about the woman...and that I was to refrain from speaking of it to anyone."

Koru smirked, and as he began his final round of exercises. "Yes, and you're doing so well with that last part, aren't you?"

"Oh, hush. You already know about it - you know more than _me_ at any rate. I'm just curious, I won't say anything to anyone else."

Interestingly enough, Koru believed her. The fact that Toph had trusted her with this secret (even belatedly) was enough of a recommendation for him. "To be honest, I'm not sure - I got knocked out pretty quickly. Sura would know more though. I think there's some level of telepathy, though." He explained what little he knew of Sura's interaction with the spirit woman, and their nebulous connection. "Again, Sura would have been the one to ask...if she hadn't ran off without even saying goodbye."

The thinly-veiled frustration in his tone garnered her full attention. She shuffled the papers into a manageable stack, and set them down on the bed. "I'm sure she had no choice, Koru. From what Aunt Toph said, there was only a very small window available for her and Iroh to move. "

Koru's annoyance was soothed by Tanh's positive outlook. Iroh had escaped her _again,_ and she was taking it far better than he was. After all, _he_ at least was assured of Sura's affections, and had stolen some kisses along the way…"I know, I know. It's just frustrating, you know? Well, yeah, I guess you do know." He grinned ruefully at his future sister-in-law. "We may have to start a club, make life a little more difficult for our future spouses. First rule: they have to stop running out on us, or we will band together to stop them." He held out his arm to her in a show of courtly deference.

Tanh laughed, looping her arm through his. "I agree. They need to fear us, I think. Otherwise they'll never listen." She winked up at him, thanking him as he opened the door open for her. "Now, if I can ask, where are we going?"

"First, the kitchens. We're going to make _sandwiches._ Then, the gardens. That's the best place for a picnic."

"But...shouldn't we be helping? Everything is so chaotic, with the ceremony fast approaching, and the spirit woman escapade…"

"...and my birthday."

"And your-what? Your what? It's your_ birthday_?"

"My 21st. And you know what says happy birthday best? Sandwiches."

Although she made a face as if to say that sandwiches were perhaps not the perfect gift for _any_ birthday, Tanh laughed in surrender. If the birthday boy wanted sandwiches, sandwiches he would get. "Fine. You win, birthday boy. Let's go get some sandwiches, and I'll give you a proper present later. Many happy returns, you nut."

Koru smiled proudly, happy to have at least _one_ person wish him a happy birthday. He would simply have to console himself with the thought that wherever they were, Iroh and Sura were wishing him the same. "I look forward to many more. Now, shall we?"

"It is as the birthday boy commands…"

…

…

…

…

...

Elsewhere in the palace, Katara worked herself into a frenzy. Like a firebender she had risen with the sun in order to make a dent in her sizable to-do list. She had spent the early morning conferring with all the physicians she could summon, instructing them in the only known treatment for the sleeping sickness. They hadn't been pleased with such vague instructions, wanting to rely on something physical - a potion, herb, procedure or talisman. That they had to coax their patients with words of their own inner strength was not palatable. Still, as long as it worked, nothing else mattered.

Then, she had sent out countless missives spreading the word elsewhere. It would be days before word could reach all four kingdoms, but she sent the fastest hawks to the South Pole. Sokka had lost three southern tribe children in his last letter alone, and the loss had hit him hard. He was terrified for his own children, and with such a small population to begin with, losing more would be devastating.

She scurried around the palace, barely leaving herself time to breathe. To lose herself in her duties was a sort of freedom - when she was working herself to exhaustion, there was no time to think about the strained relationship between she and her husband. Nor was there time to reflect on the simmering fire in Zuko's eyes whenever he looked at her, denoting his desire to hunt.

They had all weathered this storm for so long. Disregarding her moment of weakness when bidding her daughter goodbye, the thought of failing now was ...difficult to contemplate.

Toph found her an hour before lunch, holed up in a small room with a table to lay her letters upon, and just enough space to breathe. She brought word from Aang, Zuko, and a dozen other dignitaries all eager to converse with her either as ambassador, or wife of the Avatar. The latter group she could safely ignore, as she had to put aside her position as ambassador for the moment - she needed to spread the word about the capricious cure for the sleeping sickness first. The others were not so easy to write off.

"Twinkles has gone all spiritual; claims he has to connect with his past lives. _You_ know. I promised him I wouldn't draw on his face when he was out, but other than that I left him to it. Sparky, on the other hand, is in the library helping the lawyers research anything spirit related. I tried to help, but it only made him frustrated. I can't imagine why...he must be cranky."

Katara smirked at her friend, momentarily distracted from her troubles. "Oh yes, that _must_ be it. It's not that you're blind, or anything, and can't read the scrolls. Sparky's just cranky."

"And are any of us surprised? Gods know how his people deal with him year round."

Katara laughed, setting down her half-completed letter down on the table She _did _need a break; there was no harm in talking with her old friend for just a few minutes. "Now Toph, where's all that diplomacy we drummed into you? I'm sure the most honorable Fire Lord has reasons for his...snappish demeanor. He likely just needs a nap."

Toph's glassy eyes twitched in the direction of the door. "Oh, he needs to get horizontal, all right. Although a nap isn't exactly the activity I would prescribe…" She ignored the way Katara froze, listening instead to the acceleration of her heartbeat. Katara only had one foot on the floor, however, so it wasn't enough to be able to determine whether it was guilt, or simply interest.

"I think I understand why Zuko is so cranky, now…" Katara sighed deeply, yet grinned at her irrepressible friend. She had long ago learned that keeping things light was the best way to deal with Toph when she was at her most insouciant. That, and removing herself from her presence diplomatically. "Although if you truly wanted to help, maybe you could go and check on Koru for me? There might not be enough time to celebrate his birthday, and I want to give him his gift before I forget."

Toph made a show of pursing her lips, as if she were deep in thought. "I don't know, Sugar Queen...I was supposed to report back to Sparky on your progress. He particularly wanted to know whether you'd sent letters to the Northern water tribe yet. But...it's probably a better idea just to send _you_, now that I think about it." Toph smirked as Katara's eyes widened in horror. "Ok! I'll go find Koru, and _you_ go talk to Zuko! Excellent thinking, Katara!"

"Wait, Toph, I'll go find Ko-" Toph cut her off by simply walking out the door. As soon as the door shut behind her, Katara clutched her head in her hands and fought down the urge to scream. What was Toph _doing?_ She knew as well as anyone that they had to keep the peace, and after the events of yesterday, Katara wasn't sure she was strong enough to handle seeing him. It had been foolish to hold his hand, but she had needed him and his support too much to act otherwise - after all, she had just sent her baby girl off into the world with a powerful, unknown entity; off to face some danger that even her husband could not identify. Besides, Zuko had given back her necklace, a gift he had treasured for decades. That had made it more than easy to slip her hand in his again, it had made it essential.

Almost as essential as the current efforts to stem the tide of sleeping sickness fatalities. Growling under her breath, Katara stood and made her way to the library. She cursed Toph Bei Fong as she did, ignoring the rush of people around her and the foreboding in her heart. All she had to do was to keep their conversation professional, and _that_ was something she had become fairly adept at over the last fifteen years or so. Besides, they were much too busy for anything more to happen, and the library would no doubt be crawling with those assisting their research.

Katara strode through the library's massive double doors, for once not taking a moment to note and appreciate the play of sunlight filtering through the colored glass windows mounted high on the library walls. The windows had been an early addition, and was an implicit reminder on the beauty wrought by those working together - in this instance, earth and fire bender artisans. Such a display never failed to uplift Katara's spirit, but today there was no time. Between the urgency of her mission and the apprehension in her heart there was no room for anything else.

She finally found him in the eastern stacks that were currently closed off to the public. It was dismaying to find him alone, although at this hour it was easy enough to suppose the fellow researchers were simply eating lunch. She spotted his crimson robe through spaces between the motley assortment of books and scrolls, and slowed her pace for one last steeling breath. Then she pressed bravely on, smile on her face.

_Keep it professional. You can do this. _"Hey. How's the research going? I hear you have questions about the messages I've sent out?" Her arms fell awkwardly at her sides, and she was unable to think of how she arranged them normally. Should she put a hand on her hip? No, that would make her seem accusatory. Fold them? No, too angry.

_I am 44, and _married_ what the hell is wrong with me?_

Zuko glanced up from his book, closing it carefully before setting it down onto a shelf. He did not look directly at her, opting to glance around the shelves before settling his gaze on her left ear. That settled _that - _he was struggling just as much as she was, although she knew the fight was much harder for him. He _was_ a firebender, after all. Passion was their very nature. "Ahh, yes. I simply wanted to know if you'd already sent word to the Northern Tribe. If so, don't worry about it. I had wanted to include a sentence or two to Chief Sangok, but I think the message is now too long to tack on to an already important letter." He rolled his shoulders, using the opportunity to turn back to the stacks and lessening the need for direct eye contact. Katara would have been grateful to this if it hadn't meant tracing the lines of his profile with her eyes. "And the research is going slowly. So far we have discovered nothing definitive, although some of the lawyers claim they have made some headway into the location of the village itself. There used to be documentation of the settlement there, five hundred years ago. Apparently, it disappeared sometime within the reign of Mad King Pouchong - although plenty about that despot's rule has been lost or corrupted. The chronicler was of the opinion the village was destroyed during one of Pouchong's rages, but mentions nothing of spiritbenders - just that there were rumors of ghosts in that area of the forest."

Katara hummed thoughtfully. "Perhaps the rumored 'ghosts' were spirits? Or spiritbenders practicing their craft? It's a tentative link but perhaps there _is_ a connection. It doesn't seem to be too helpful, however."

"Not in terms of defining spiritbenders, no." Zuko shook his head, and dark hair escaped his sloppy topknot. He only pulled it back in this manner when he was lost in thought, or extremely stressed out. "Nor of their history, or of any 'covenants' they may have established with benders." He sighed, finally sparing Katara a glance and a small smile. "If my ancestors hadn't laid waste to the air temples, I'm sure we could have found some clue there. As it is, we will have to put our faith in Aang, and hope he discovers something in the spirit world."

Katara smiled back reflexively, holding his gaze for but a moment. Even so, it was enough. She was hooked as surely as a fly in a spider's web. It was impossible to look away from him- he was lit from within with the flame that had always drew her to him, and judging by his covetous expression, it was the same for him. The part of her that had warned her away from him all day was curiously muted, and any second thoughts were easily pushed aside. This made it incredibly easy to step into his arms when he opened them, beckoning her into the warmth of his embrace.

Both were silent as they held each other, basking in their presence. It had been years since they had last embraced, bound by their promise and their convictions. Yet all was falling apart in the spiritbender's wake, and perhaps they could be thankful for this much - if she had not come and blasted apart the status quo they might not have had this chance again.

Katara focused on the beat of his heart, thumping steadily against her ear. His warmth crept over her like an old, familiar blanket, and the anxiety of the last few days melted away. That his touch could still heal her would upset her later, but that was then and this is now. Her arms tightened around him, and she gave in to the freedom of touching him without caring who saw.

"It's all going to be fine, Katara. Sura, and Iroh, and whatever mission they go on. And we _will_ figure out a way to end the sickness. We'll stem the tide here, and then Aang will-"

"_Shhhh."_ Katara breathed, tilting her head up so her nose brushed his collarbone. "Zuko, hush." The last thing she wanted was to talk, especially about her husband. Now that she had succumbed all she wanted to do was feel.

Zuko did not agree. "We'll figure _this_ out too, I promise. We've all been bound by secrets and lies for far too long - we need to _talk_ about it, and not just with each other, and Aang. We need to talk to our children, as well. And then-"

"_Zuko._" Katara's fingers slid up his shoulders until they caught at his jaw, effectively silencing him. She was looking up at him now, and there were two separate needs in her stare. To touch him was one, and this she fulfilled by running her thumb over his lips, revelling in the heated puffs of air pushing past his deceptively soft lips. The other was to keep him from continuing, and that she could accomplish in a more delicious way - she simply had to summon her courage.

Yet Zuko would not stop talking, even though his eyes were practically burning, and his hands were indicatively warm against her waist. "Do you know what today is, Katara? It's Koru's birthday...and the 21st anniversary of Mai's death. Duties aside, I should be honoring her memory, today of all days. And yet…" He pulled her more tightly against him, rubbing his cheekbone against her hair, "I can't do this anymore, Katara. Even knowing how disastrous it would be if we were caught." He shut his eyes before placing a kiss on on the crown of her head. "Agni preserve us. I cannot keep away from you."

Katara shook in his arms, although her eyes were dry. Repressed memories swirled before her eyes, yet her somatic memories - triggered by the feel of him under her fingertips - trumped all. It would be so easy to surrender to him, and then her body would be set aflame. All she had to do was tilt her head up, look searchingly into his eyes, and pull his face down to hers-

"ARRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Katara and Zuko jumped away from each other, sending panicked glances around the stacks. Yet the intruder was obvious: Toph stood not five feet away from them, blind eyes opened wide, and _still_ yelling.

"Toph! Shhhh!"

"Calm down! Its not like the stacks are on _fire_ or anything-"

"Gods _damn_ it guys!" She finally dropped down to a whisper, pointing accusingly - and perfectly accurately - at her two friends. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Seriously! Someone could have walked in on you guys! Someone - _me- _ _did_ walk in on you guys, and let me tell you - unacceptable. Sexy as fuck, but unacceptable." She rubbed her forehead stomping her feet a few times for good measure. "Damn it! Now I won't be able to fantasize about anything else for _weeks."_

Panic thundered through Katara's body, causing her heart to beat like a bass drum and the neurons to shut down in her brain. "You fantasize about us?" She winced as even Zuko gave her a look, then tried to salvage the situation. "I mean, nothing happened, Toph. And besides, weren't _you_ the one telling me all about...being cranky?" _Ok, not much better._

Thankfully, Zuko stepped in to give Katara a moment to recover. "We apologize, Toph. It was a moment of weakness, and it won't...happen again."

Toph waved a hand in front of her face, blowing off his efforts. "Puh-_lease_ Sparky. We all know it's going to happen again. Frankly, the only surprise is that you've held off this long. Infidelity is not what concerns me - it's what happens when Twinkles finds out. _Especially_ now. Between the spirit bullshit and Uncle's ceremony and the sickness and your kids haring off on some crazy adventure, this dramatic re-enactment of Oma and Shu is just going to have to wait." She fixed them both with a glare that promised creative metalbending punishments to those that defied her. "Also, the library? Seriously? C'mon, guys, I have about 900 other rooms in this place, and you pick the public library?"

"Look, Toph. Are you mad at us or not?" Katara's response was a bit grumpier than she'd like, but she could hardly feel differently. To have come that close to the edge and then to be pulled back forcefully? "I'm starting to think the only reason you stopped us is because of Aang."

"She's just handling this in her own way, Katara-"

"And is that so wrong? He _is_ the Avatar. He does go all glowy on occasion." Toph smiled blandly in the face of her friend's surprise. Zuko's expression in particular - could she have witnessed it - would have satisfied her immensely. "And it's not like there wasn't a precedence, or that it's been all sunshine and flowers for the rest of us. Look. I know that you're going to do what you're going to do. Personally, I don't care. This has gone on long enough, and as soon as this spirit bullshit is finished _this_ is going to be resolved. In the meantime: don't get caught, don't tell _me_ what you do, and begin prepping your political explanations for why the Fire Lord is making off with the Avatar's ex-wife."

She turned to go, but imparted one last piece of homespun advice before she did. "And about your kids? Guess what - they're _adults_, now. There's no use in hiding it for their sakes. The longer you do, the better the chances that they'll never forgive you...or maybe even make the same damn mistakes. So chew on that for a while, and remember: 900 other rooms. _900. _And some of them even lock on the _inside."_

…

…

…

…

…

It was dusk by the time _the woman_ called for a halt. Although Sura flopped down onto the ground, fragrant pine needles scattering in her wake, _she_ walked from tree to tree, seemingly looking for something. After a few moments of searching she apparently found what she was looking for. She stuck two finger into her mouth and let loose a piercing whistle.

Sura, who had been resting with closed eyes, bolted upright. "What the- what was that?" Upon realizing there was no immediate threat, she clambered to her feet and grumbled. "I'm awake, I'm awake. Does this mean we're here?"

Iroh would have responded but all his attention was on the spiritbender. Although he knew better, _this_ was the perfect time and place for an ambush. His instincts did not allow him to take anything on faith, and although he believed the woman, he certainly didn't trust her. Judging by the sharp glance she sent his way, he assumed she didn't either.

"Yes. He should be on his way now." The spiritbender stretched her arms above her head, yet kept her head firmly pointed towards the east. Iroh didn't know if she could sense him she was simply avoiding eye contact.

He glanced over at Sura, who was rubbed her eyes and shifted from foot to foot in an effort to keep awake. She had not been trained as a woodswoman, nor was she used to hiking for hours, and even less living rough. It was for the best that she would return home, even though he admitted her use as a buffer between he and the-

A gust of wind tore through the trees, shaking the boughs and leaves before it went suddenly, eerily still. Iroh spun to face the direction of the wind, yet it was over too quickly, and there was no sign of anyone. Heat gathered at his palms, although he did not let the flame manifest - _she_ wasn't worried, and he trusted in his skill and speed in case it _was_ an ambush. Sura moved behind him until she was close enough to lay a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"Iroh, what is it-"

The spiritwoman interrupted her by calling out in her own language. Preoccupied as he was, Iroh only caught the core of her message: _come. _He grit his teeth as he waited, adrenaline picking up in his veins. Perhaps he was being foolish...or perhaps he was simply being prepared. Either way, he would not be taken by surprise-

"_Anca!"_

The unexpected voice directly behind him caused the blood to still in his veins. How could he have not heard the intruder approach? Without further thought flame burst to life in his hands and he spun to face whoever had moved stealthily enough to sneak up on him unawares…

...and stared stupidly down at a small girl, giggling and smiling broadly as she reached up to hold the spiritbender's hand. The fire sputtered out immediately, yet it was not enough to save him from embarrassment. This child was clearly no threat to anyone, save perhaps its teething blanket. He must be more on edge than he had supposed to glean such a threat from a mere child…

The woman bent down to speak to the child eye to eye. Iroh could not miss the sparkle in Sura's eye and supposed the child, with her lopsided smile, freckles, and sloppily plaited braids was cute. _He_ wouldn't know. He just knew that her hair was the color of a dying sunset, and such a thing simply was not normal.

"_And where...Toshiro? ...show me?"_

It was happening again. Iroh knew he should at some point get used to it - use it as a weapon, even - but it still made him angry that he could understand her. Yet there was little time for such thoughts. The child pointed up into the trees directly above them, a moment later, an acorn fell to the ground. In its wake came a man.

He glid to the ground much like a parrotsquirrel would, although instead of wings he merely spread his arms and fingers and appeared to catch the breeze. There was something unsettling about seeing someone travel this way - the Avatar used his staff to fly, whereas this young man simply fell..._slowly._

The spiritwoman did not wait for his feet to touch the ground. She threw herself at him before he landed, and all thoughts of ambush and betrayal were cast aside when he noticed how tightly the airbender held her, and the dark glower on his face. For a long moment he and Sura stared at them, and Iroh was sure that the woman would start weeping any minute now - he could feel her sorrow bubbling back up to the surface, and it was held back only by a sense of purpose...and the realization that he, himself would witness her weakness.

Yet she pulled back before he could be proven correct. She gripped her friend's hand firmly, leading him over to where they currently stood. The little girl skipped over to them, yet her bounds were over three times the length a grown man could have accomplished. Iroh glanced over at Sura who was practically vibrating with excitement. Clearly these people had an affinity for air - it looked as if her father's lifelong search for airbenders had finally borne fruit.

"Toshiro, Chihiro - this is Sura and...Iroh. They are elemental benders, and have been and will be great help to me. Likewise, this is Toshiro-" he nodded, and Iroh guessed he must understand a little of their language. "...and the little one is Chihiro. She doesn't understand this tongue, so we must be patient with her. Toshiro speaks some, and understands more. If you need help with her, you can ask him." She spoke to the girl in her own language, and Chihiro smiled brightly, bowing at the waist. Chihiro responded, although it sounded less like the spiritbender's language and more like a parrotsquirrel's chatter. Out of the corner of his eye Iroh noticed Sura's entire face light with wonder. Oh, Agni. Sura was in love with the chit _already. _Wasn't it enough that she had taken the spirit _thing_ under her wing?

Sura bounced at his side, eager to bombard them all with questions. Before she could do so, Toshiro looked directly at first him and then Sura, and boldly asked, "Are you why Anicca's home...gone? Your fault?" Yet he couldn't focus his glare on Sura, and turned back to Iroh. "Your kill?"

Oh, this was rich. To be pinned for the spiritwoman's crimes? The urge to promptly lambast the fool who dared question their morality was strong, but the woman moved before he could. He watched the blood drain from her face and her head turn from side to side before she found the strength to answer him, in her own language.

"_No, Toshiro. It was me."_

…

…

…

15 excruciatingly awkward minutes later, Anicca and Toshiro emerged from the forest, and apart from her red eyes, Sura couldn't tell how their private conversation had gone. She had asked for time to explain the catastrophe to her friend, and it had been granted - even Iroh trusted her when she explained that they could go no further if Toshiro imagined _them_ to be the villains. While they waited, she and Iroh set to work setting up the campsite, knowing that Toshiro and Chihiro often slept within a cradle of tree branches. Anicca had told them so during their trek here.

Furthermore, Chihiro buzzed around them like a little bee, poking into things and nattering on in her chirpy language. For possibly the fourth time since their introduction, Sura had to fight down the urge to gather the little girl up in her arms. Unlike Iroh, she found the girl's exotic looks - similar yet slightly different to Annica, especially the tangled red hair and the heavy concentration of freckles spilling across her nose and cheeks - and playful demeanor impossibly lovely. Coupled with a sense of fascination about the girl's examples of unconscious airbending, she was completely and irrevocably in love.

Yet Sura found her attention swinging over to Toshiro, as he and Anicca made their way over to the campsite. Anicca had been correct when she claimed he favored her - while he was built long and thin like her father, his skin and hair were only a shade darker than Anicca's, and his large, hazel eyes were framed with eyelashes so light that at first glimpse she couldn't see them. She could also understand Anicca's quip about women liking him. He was very handsome, although in a different way from Iroh, or Koru.

It wasn't until the camp was set, and dinner was warming on the fire that he spoke again. "If you are right, then you need Keepers. Mori and Iwaya...you need go to them?"

Anicca nodded, and murmured something in the language he would better understand. Sura would have minded not knowing exactly what she said more, had Chihiro not deposited herself in her lap a few moments ago. As it was, she busied herself with untangling the girl's hair as she leaned back against her, humming happily. By the way Iroh was glaring holes into the side of Anicca's head, he was paying enough attention for the both of them.

Toshiro responded in kind, and Sura was lulled by the cadence of his voice, and the unconscious motions of his hands. His hands were like her father's - long, tapered fingers, and she could imagine them engaged in the motions of airbending. Every time she looked at him excitement lit in her belly. She had done it - there wereairbenders. Her father's search was over. His people had _survived._

"Toshiro says he will tell us the location of his old village, Mori - from there, we can find the last village, Iwaya. And then-"

"There are three villages? Are they like yours? Or are they home to the airbenders?" Iroh did not take his gaze from the fire as he spoke, so he missed Sura's scowl. He had asked her earlier not to frighten the airbenders with her endless volley of questions about them and their history, yet it was acceptable for _him_ to do so?

"Wind children-"

"Some are-"

Toshiro and Anicca spoke at the same time. They caught themselves and he nodded to her when she cocked her head in question. She glanced over at Iroh, but her eyes strayed immediately as she responded. "Some are airbenders, yes. Most are neither spiritbender nor airbender, although if they were to...breed with one, their children may be."

"So there could be more spiritbenders in a generation or so?" It was the first question Sura had allowed herself to ask in quite a while. Her hands stilled against Chihiro's hair, and she lowered her palms until the girl could tug at them.

Anicca shook her head. "I do not believe so. Anyone with..._talented_ blood lived in my village - save the Keepers, who are both too old to bear fruit. Even assuming that I should have a child...no, but even then it is too unlikely. There will be no more." She very pointedly did not look at Iroh, who watched her with slitted, mistrustful eyes. "That is nothing to worry about. Especially right now."

Sura looked from one face to another; one dark and stony, another only slightly less so. Anicca simply looked exhausted, which was only to be expected. Yet she kept talking, even as they all - save Toshiro and Chihiro, who ate meat rarely - helped themselves to the brace of badger-rabbits roasting over the fire. "I think things would make sense if we started from the beginning - then you can see more clearly what we are up against, and how it all came to be. Otherwise it will take too long to answer all the questions you may have, about spiritbenders _and_ airbenders." She took one last deep breath, locking eyes with her old friend as she did so. He offered her up a grim smile in return, and she began.

"Before the Elemental Age, the world was held by the power of the spirit-"

"Oh!" Sura clapped her hands over her mouth, but it was too late to hide her excitement. "I'm sorry! It's just that I've heard this before, a little." She continued when faced with Iroh's questioning look. "Father told me. Apparently people used to bend their energy...or spirit, I guess...before they learned to bending elements. A great Lion-Turtle told him." Sura nodded firmly, ignoring Iroh's dubious glare.

"Your father...with Lion-Turtle? They are very rare, very powerful. He was lucky to meet." Toshiro smiled for the first time that night in a small gesture of respect. "They are...how you say...symbols of big power."

Anicca smiled too, but it was distant. "Perhaps it was not luck. Her father is _Avatara, _Toshiro."

He looked at Sura sharply, his lips twisting into a frown. Yet just as quickly, his gaze dropped to the dozing child in her lap and his expression softened. Finally, he turned to Anicca who merely smiled.

"It is for the best. You could not have kept her here forever."

He shook his head. "Later. For now...continue."

So, gazing into the fire, she began again. "The history we were taught is a little different than what you were told - those with the power to control their spirits, or the spirits of others, became rulers in the ancient world. Eventually they abused their power. After centuries of this, people rose up against them, but they were beaten down again and again." Her eyes flicked over to Iroh, but in the firelight Sura could not read their expression. "It was worse than the oppression of the Fire Nation 30 years ago. The spirit rulers could control every aspect of their slave's lives - their power was far beyond any known in modern times - and could even hold back death. It was a dark time, a terrible time, for all peoples.

"Finally, the people's pleas reached the ears of the Gods. After a long debate between them, they decided to gift their chosen worshippers with understanding from heaven - mastery over fire in the West, earth to the East, water to the North and to the South. They were bound together by those scattered throughout who could understand the wind, and when they came together, they finally stood a chance at defeating the tyrants who ruled them.

"So: they rose to war, and met with their captors in battles that spanned over the entirety of the earth. They fought desperately, and overturned many great cities and palaces built by their own hands. Yet even with their newfound powers, they were unable to win. They were finally beaten back, and would have been annihilated had the spiritbenders not felt their victory secure, and spared them, to better utilize their strange new talents."

She paused her tale to swallow thickly, and when she began again she tore her eyes from the fire to look at each of them in turn. "The spiritbenders celebrated for three days and nights, parading their captured elementbenders throughout the streets. For those three days and nights the captured people wept, and prayed to heaven. Many offered up their lives to the gods simply so that their children might be free. Yet the gods were silent, and many lost hope.

"It was on the third night of their celebrations, however, that the spiritbenders began to die. They fell asleep and never awoke, and no one knew why. Soon it was they who turned to the gods, yet they were silent, as they had been to the elemental slaves. Desperation overtook them. The ruling population, whose numbers were already low from the war - dipped even further, and when their numbers were less than the total of five battalions of soldiers, they turned to the slaves, none of whom had succumbed to the sickness. _Help us,_ they begged. _We will give you your freedom, if only you will spare our lives._

"Whether the Gods finally heard their cries, or the slaves got what they wanted, the sickness abated. The spiritbenders entered into a covenant with the elementals, and sealed away much of their power. The slaves were free, and the great empire of the spirit was over."

She took a deep breath. "The number of spiritbenders fluctuated, yet were never enough to be of significance. They took to living in the shadows, apart from the people who remembered enough of their transgressions to hate them. They kept closest to the wind people, who found it easiest to forgive.

"For thousands of years my people stayed out of the events of your world, keeping to ourselves and our traditions. From time to time elemental benders would seek us out, but for the most part we passed out of history, only merging once more with the elemental people when the air nomads were being hunted down and killed. We took them in to our to our remaining villages, and they bolstered our numbers, as we did theirs. It is how a small number of them survived the purge, and lead to the existence of my friends." Anicca leaned back, popping tight muscles in her back. "No doubt Toshiro can tell you more of the history of his people, but time is too precious, and I must continue.

"What concerns us today is the agreement made between the spiritbenders and the elementbenders. Of course you can see that the sickness of today is the sickness of from the story. Whether it was sent by the gods or benders I do not know. I do know that it is the price for breaking the covenant."

"You've mentioned that several times now. Are you going to tell us what the dictates were? Or do we need to sit through ten more minutes of exposition first?"

Sura glared across the fire at Iroh. For a man who was slated to rule an entire nation, he was being very rude about this. Hate her or not, this was important information, and he didn't have to be an ass every time he opened his mouth! A movement at the corner of her eye drew her attention, and she could see Iroh's questions had not sat well with Toshiro either.

Before either could speak, Anicca gave him a dark look of her own, and continued. "The promise is, at its heart, quite simple. At the time there were many...aux-auxi..._secondary_ issues, but those concerns have long passed. The core of it is this: the elemental benders may not kill a spiritbender with their element, while the spiritbenders may not use their abilities on any non-spiritbender without express permission."

Sura's arms clenched around the sleeping girl in her lap. "But...you've used it, haven't you? When you healed the guard? And when we communicated...silently?" She ignored Iroh's sharp look, and noted with interest that he said nothing about his own bond with the woman.

She smiled grimly. "It is true, these are examples of breaking the covenant - although I did not heal the guard, I merely established contact. Had the covenant not already been broken these would be heavy sins indeed. As it is, they are like raindrops falling into an ocean and until the demon is faced, I think it is more necessary than not. I do apologize, however, if I have caused you any discomfort."

Sura shook her head slowly. "It's fine. But since the sleeping sickness began 18 years ago...should we assume it was then that someone broke the promise? But who? And what did they do?"

Across the fire, Iroh stilled. "_She_ would say it was the Avatar. It's what she said when she met him, at least."

"Father? But what could…" she trailed off, realizing the futility of the question. "Is it because he's both? No, that wouldn't...unless he used spiritbending during the war?" She gasped as she remembered. "Oh, La. He _did_ use spiritbending! He channeled the spirit of La, the God of water, to take revenge on those who had defiled the shrine!"

Anicca ran fingers through her tangled hair, deep in thought. "If a God was involved, then I think it could not be that. Gods are above the treaty, and if one possessed him it was not his will, and therefore not his action. I do not think that can be the transgression."

"Wait, you mean you don't know? How can you know all this - and know it was my father that _started_ the sleeping sickness, and not know _how?"_

Anicca exhaled, her frustration evident. "Sura, I was three when the sickness began...and it's not like I had access to the spirit world to ask the ancestors personally. Besides, I don't think even Asha - or the spirits - knew, I remember how disturbed she was when even the wisest of our ancestors could not identify the root of the problem. All she would or _could_ tell me was that the Avatar broke the promise sometime between the end of the war, and the start of the sleeping sickness. Logically, the only ways he could have done that were by killing a spiritbender...which is extremely unlikely, as he had no interaction with us during the war...or by using a spiritbending technique on a non-spiritbender."

For the first time since the story began, Iroh and Sura locked eyes. Although their realization was the same, she was the first to speak. "_Shit._ Iroh, do you think...when he faced your-"

She was cut off by the flames in the firepit leaping impossibly high, the heat causing them all the lean back, and the light throwing the forest around them into flickering relief. The display ended immediately, but it was enough for Anicca to turn worried eyes on the firebender, and Toshiro to leap to his feet. Even after the flame settled he remained standing, clearly not trusting Iroh's outburst.

Iroh was clearly still enraged, but when he spoke his voice was cold as steel. "The Avatar sealed my grandfather's firebending abilities to end the war thirty years ago. He called it energybending, and claimed he was taught by your Lion-Turtle. I can think of no other instance he has used such techniques against anyone else."

Curiously enough Anicca looked for Toshiro before confirming her suspicion. "But I thought the Avatar killed the Fire Lord to end the war..."

Sura shook her head decidedly before laying a hand on Anicca's arm. "No. My father has - apart from the night La possessed him - never taken a life. He doesn't even eat meat! It's as Iroh said, Father took away Ozai's firebending. But he claimed that Ozai did it first, and he only reacted-"

"No. That is impossible." She smiled grimly to soften the blow, but was adamant. "The only living being to have both elemental and spiritual power is the Avatar. If the Fire Lord was a firebender, there is no possible way he could have used spiritbending at all."

"Even if he was strengthened by the comet? My father claimed all firebenders received an enormous boost to their abilities, and were capable of things beyond their usual scope." Iroh's face was still tight with anger, yet he allowed his eyes to swing in Anicca's direction, so Sura supposed he wasn't about to launch fireballs at her face.

Although Iroh clearly disliked looking her in the eyes, Anicca held no such compunction. "And could he start waterbending? Earthbending? If the comet strengthened his abilities as a firebender, that is fine. But a comet cannot magically teach him how to spiritbend. That is impossible."

"So is the idea of the Avatar making up a story like that. He could have easily killed the Fire Lord and no one would ever blame him, save himself. That he spared his life was-"

"-his personal choice, and perhaps the wrong one. _If_ that is what happened. It is harder to believe that our sacred protector - the Lion-Turtle - taught him this technique without cautioning him on its consequences."

Sura and Toshiro exchanged a worried glance as the fire grew higher the more Anicca and Iroh argued. Sura had rarely seen Iroh lose his temper, and judging by the surprise on Toshiro's face, it was the same for Anicca. She decided to intervene before they accidentally burned the camp down. "But the Fire Lord tried to kill Father. Doesn't that also break the treaty?"

Anicca tore her eyes away from Iroh and breathed deeply, attempting to banish the anger that danced like flame along her nerves. "I...am not sure. I would say no, as the Avatar is primarily an elemental bender. But I am not fluent with the laws of the Avatars. I only know the laws of the spiritbenders-"

"Does it matter?" Three heads turned as one to the airbender, who transferred his weight from one leg to the other. He looked uncomfortable with the sudden attention, but forged on anyway. "'Tis Avatara's problem, he must fix. 'Tis not why you are here, no? You have more...no, _other_ purpose. Or am I wrong?" He glanced quickly at Sura, and was heartened by her encouraging smile. Any levity was lost when he turned back to Anicca, however. "You must stop _velnias-"_

"Demon," Anicca corrected.

"Daymon, then. 'Tis your purpose." He continued in his own tongue, and although Sura could not understand it, she saw the way Anicca stiffened when he mentioned _Rama. _

"You are right, Toshiro. That is our duty - we must stop the demon that my people brought to this world." She glanced over at Sura, and her eyes lingered at Chihiro, still fast asleep in her lap. "But that is not your job - you must seek out the Avatar. Chihiro needs instruction, and he will need you. But you will need a guide…" she trailed off, looking suggestively at Sura.

Sura's eyes widened when her three companions all turned towards her. They all agreed? What was this, some sort of conspiracy? "Oh, no. I worked way too hard to get you here - I'm coming with you guys!" Chihiro stirred in her lap and she automatically lowered her voice. "They honestly can't make their way to Ba Sing Se?"

"They don't speak the language fluently, Sura. And no, they have never been to a large elemental city. Besides, will your father trust them if they do not follow you? These are dark times, and it would be too easy to think them a demon's trick if they come alone."

Although Sura saw the truth in her words, and a large part of her wanted to be the one to proudly present the long lost airbenders to her father, she had been dreaming of adventure all her life. To have it taken away now, and to have to go back home was anticlimactic and completely unfair! "But...you and Iroh will _kill _each other! You can barely _look_ at each other without spitting and snarling! How will you succeed if you don't have me to buffer?"

"We will be fine." Iroh's voice was calm and sure, and brooked no opposition. If Sura hadn't known him so well, she couldn't have told he was lying - even King Toph had trouble reading him, just as she had his Aunt Azula. At her left, Anicca looked at him with guarded eyes, and Sura suspected she also recognized the lie, however. That bond was probably driving them crazy, but had to be useful at least in times like these. "Besides, we promised the King we'd have you home within a day or so. Would you make us liars?"

Sura stuck out her chin. "Iroh, I don't give a damn about what you told the King-"

"And what about your father?" Anicca smiled gently. "If you don't return, how will he know the truth of what happened? How will he be able to stop the sickness if you do not return and tell him this story?"

"I...well...we could-"

"You don't want to go with me? Or Chihiro?" Toshiro nodded to the girl in her lap. "She likes you very much. Does not sleep in_ my_ lap."

His simple observation made her protests catch in her throat. She swung her eyes down to the sleeping angel in her lap, before gritting her teeth. She had very nearly played into his hands...that man had seemed simple but he was _dangerous. _ "No, I would like that very much, but-"

"_Amma?" _ Chihiro picked that exact moment to wake, clutch Sura tightly, and whisper in her native tongue. Although there very few cognates between Chihiro's tongue and her own, she could recognize 'mama' well enough. A surge of uncontrollable love flooded her, and her innate domesticity finally won out. She scowled deeply at her adult companions before settling her arms around Chihiro.

"I hate you all. Except for you, Chihiro. Iroh, you better be sending me hawk messages at every opportunity. Also, don't kill Anicca." She shifted her eyes to Anicca. "Same goes for you, ok? Try to get _along_, you two. Otherwise I'll sic my dad on you when you get back." She turned to Toshiro, who had not shifted his odd, light eyed gaze from her. "So we'll leave at first light, yeah? That way we'll be back before dark. On the way you are telling me _everything_, mister. I have been so patient all night and tomorrow all your knowledge is _mine."_

He raised his eyebrows, but nodded. "If...if you wish."

"Then we should sleep now. Dawn will come quickly enough as it is." Iroh smirked across the fire at her, as if he knew exactly how exhausted she was. "Give my respects to the appropriate people. Tell Father and the earth king that I will honor their wishes. Tell Koru not to be stupid."

Sura nodded as she yawned, and then the camp broke down into a quiet flurry of activity. Anicca claimed the first watch, and by the looks Toshiro was giving her, he would be assisting. Eventually Sura found herself ensconced in her sleeping bag, with Chihiro pressed up closely against her. It was not long before the child's quiet breathing lulled her to sleep.

…

…

…

…

…

After Sura and Iroh bedded down for the night, Anicca and Toshiro found time to talk.

"_I don't understand, 'Shiro. How could this happen?"_

"_The spirits willed it, my friend. Is it so hard to know it was the work of a demon?" _

"_I know, but...no, it is worse than you know. Things were wrong before the ritual was completed - Rama was accused of...perversion. By the Chief! I know he refused to marry his daughter, but to accuse him of such a thing is too much. _Far_ too much."_

"_The Chief was desperate. Can you be sure you know the extent of their conversations? Do not be so quick to judge, Ani. You have spent the last few months with Asha, there is much you may have missed."_

She looked sharply at her friend. _"Do you know something? Were things so much worse than I knew?" _Yet she cut him off before he could do more than look in her direction. "_No, that doesn't matter now. He's _dead _Toshiro. They all are. My parents, my family, everyone…" _She shook with the effort to hold back her tears, and she gripped his hand between hers. "_I am sorry, my friend. I have destroyed everything - our way of life, and the haven you established for Chihiro. I am thankful you two were away from the village that day...but I think that I may never atone for my sins. Even if we stop the demon, I will always be a murderer." _Anicca cried openly now, and Toshiro guided her so that she sobbed against his shoulder. "_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry..."_

They remained that way for a long time, until her eyes were dry and her hiccups had quieted. Toshiro stroked her hair, giving what comfort he could. Eventually her exhaustion won out, and he laid her down on her bag, pressing a dry kiss onto her forehead. She was asleep in moments.

Toshiro made a full rotation, glancing into the forest for any dangerous animals. Even so, he suspected the true danger was already within the camp.

"I know you are awake, firebender."

Iroh opened his eyes, but said nothing. He merely returned Toshiro's challenging look with one of his own.

"If you fail her, I will hunt you down. I do not care that you are prince. Or fire. Or you hate her. Bring her home. Or you will never take in air again."

Before Iroh could do anything other than wrinkle his eyebrows in confusion, the world around him stilled. For one terrifying moment his lungs could pull in nothing - no matter how he tried there was no oxygen in the air. Neither could he call his inner flame, as there was nothing to burn. His eyes flew to the airbender, who had gripped his left hand into a fist. As soon as they made eye contact he unclenched his hand, and air flooded Iroh's lungs.

Iroh breathed deeply, filling his lungs to their capacity. He was incredibly tempted to breathe fire right into the airbender's impudent face, but years of hard-earned discipline won out. He settled for glaring, instead. "Threaten me again, airbender, and you will find I have other weapons than merely flame. I would not test me. After all, you need me at my best to protect your _friend."_ Toshiro's eyes narrowed and Iroh smirked in response. That had hit a nerve, had it? Well, it was his own damn fault. Everyone and their grandmother had been pushing him around for the last few days, and he was done with feeling helpless. Besides, it wasn't as if he had overtly threatened her - he didn't like her, but he would do his job. Why did everyone assume he was going to kill her?

...well, besides the time he was actually going to kill her. But that was before he understood the situation, and more importantly _she_ shouldn't know about that. So why was the airbender acting like he had a legitimate reason to be wary of him?

Eventually, Toshiro nodded, and turned away. He walked off into the trees, supposedly to find a resting place for the night. Seeing that it was his time to watch, Iroh sat up, shrugging off his thin blanket and propping himself against his pack. His keen eyes tracked the darkness, and although he did not look directly at _her_ for the rest of his shift, he spent an unforgivable amount of time trying to forget the sensation of her tears ghosting tracks down his own cheeks, and the way his heart had sympathetically loosened when the airbender had held her. For the twelfth time that day, Iroh wished he had nothing to do with this entire mess.

...he'd almost rather meet his fiancee than this.

…

…

…

…

...

**Oh Iroh. Such anger...such passion...it's going to be so much fun when **_**that**_** turns around. * Fans self in anticipation***

**Chihiro does *not * look like little orphan Annie. If you must call upon a literary heroine to compare her to, think Anne of Green Gables (minus the braids) in angelic toddler form. **


	14. Interlude 7: Swift Wings

**Don't own ATLA.**

* * *

**Interlude 7: Swift Wings**

_(Mid year 9)_

...

All rivers flow to the ocean,

all waves halt at the shore;

But love, they say, is boundless

In olden books of lore.

...

So take my love and hold it fast

When on your journey you must go;

I will not mourn you when you're gone

For there is one thing that I know:

...

There are no gods to judge us

all are as beggars and kings;

yet surely as winter swallows fall

Death comes on swift wings.

_-Funeral poem from the Gaoling region - _

…

…

…

…

_..._

Katara glanced out from underneath the hood of her cloak, looking up at the bright blue sky above the docks of Capital City. She was the last passenger off the boat, and unlike the other passengers, she felt no desperate need to disembark. After all, the fire nation was not her native home, nor had she fallen prey to the sea sickness that had affected so many others. Most importantly, she couldn't help but acknowledge that there was a large part of her that dreaded the coming days - her reintroduction into the world at large, not to mention her friend's lives wouldn't be easy, after a year and a half spent apart.

As she walked down the gangplank, her attention was caught by familiar yet foreign sights and sounds - the lapping of waves against the dock, the creak of ropes and wood, the chatter of fire nation citizens, the smell of spices in the air, the cries of strange birds...all of it made her throat tighten with fear and excitement. After so long, she had finally made her way back to the place she had fought all her young life to reach, and was now the home and kingdom of the man she had once called her best friend. Would that hold true, even now? How would Zuko react when she turned up on his doorstep, after not communicating throughout the entirety of her long journey?

Such fears had plagued her throughout the boat ride, and it kept her from discreetly waterbending so as to lessen the length of the journey. Truth be told, she was nearly as afraid of Zuko's reaction as she was of Aang's. The others were not nearly so terrifying. Suki and Sokka she had long ago made peace with, as they had been part of the catalyst for her leaving in the first place. Toph had also understood, citing her own propensity to take matters into her own hands whenever things got too annoying. _Leave matters to me, Sweetness,_ she had advised in her scribe-dictated letter, delivered to her by a discreet White Lotus messenger. _Do what you need to do, as long as you come home with the answers that you're looking for._

That she hadn't come home at all - let alone with answers - caused Katara's step to falter. Instead, she had come to the fire nation, where she would undergo the last step in her journey. Undoing the clasp at the collar of her cloak, her fingers gently stroked the pendent at her throat. Surely, she wouldn't be unwelcome here? Their promise couldn't have meant so little?

_As little as her marriage vows? _

Katara strode forward purposefully, shaking away the ghost of indecision. If memory served her correctly, she was half an hour's walk away from the palace. It should be just enough time to plan what she would say, as the trip here had been spent partly in self-recrimination, and otherwise in healing the seasick passengers. So, to plan: first, she would knock on the palace door, letting her hood fall back so that she might be recognized. If not, she would then announce herself, and then ask if Zuko or Uncle were in residence, and if they were unavailable, then perhaps Lady Mai? Here was where her plan fragmented. If Mai was the first one she saw, there would simply be a polite nod, perhaps a disengaged question or two about where she'd been. Then a bath, some food, and if she were lucky, a glance at little Iroh. If Uncle found her first, it would be a bit more complicated. There would be hugs and wide smiles, and many perceptive questions about their time apart. Yet there would also be tea, and hopefully dinner and a bath in this scenario as well, and then assuredly a glance at the fire prince.

If it were Zuko… Katara's stomach clenched, and she had to swallow past the dryness in her throat. If it were Zuko, she had no idea what she would do. Nor what he might. Yet she did know that even in silence, she'd be able to tell whether he had forgiven her for running away, or if he blamed her for it. If nothing else, she could depend on that.

Rather than imagine the inevitable meeting between the Fire Lord and herself, Katara let her thoughts wind back over the past two years, starting with when she had absconded from her home in the south. For many days - many weeks, really - she had been too angry to think straight, and she had travelled haphazardly to the village of Makapu where Aunt Wu lived. Until she knew for certain whether it was she who was infertile or her husband, she couldn't let go of her anger. It was as ever present as a phantom; riding her like a living thing, ruling her dreams until all she could imagine were the worst scenarios. When she had finally found the aged mystic, she had been more than a little unhinged - it had taken Aunt Wu almost thirty minutes of consoling the irrational young woman on her doorstep before she could even determine what was wrong. Once that was done, however, Wu had leaned back in her chair, holding a cup of tea within wrinkled hands, lined with age spots. Faced with all of Katara's pain, rage, and her jagged, broken heart she had said simply this: that when her hatred had passed and she found herself again, Katara would bear a child.

That was all. Nothing about her previous prophecy, Aang's fertility, nor when, how, or even how many children she could expect. It did address her own fertility, but that inadequacy had already been laid to rest by Yugoda, a month before. Katara had gaped at the wise woman for nearly a minute before helplessness washed over her, more powerful than the ocean's waves. She broke down sobbing in Wu's kitchen, and all throughout wondered who she had become.

By nightfall she had fallen ill with fever, and as there were no other waterbenders to heal her, spent the better part of three days in fever-dreams. Vacillating between chills and spiking temperatures, her dreams adjusted accordingly - at times she dreamt of her friends and her family; of love and pain and promises. Yet towards the end she dreamt of the war, and of the gods, and of the people she had saved. When the fever finally broke, her first thoughts were of Zuko, of how his redemption had begun in the tea shop in Ba Sing Se, when he had been broken down by sickness and despair. When he awoke he'd had to fashion himself anew. Feeling more like herself than she had in years, Katara knew she now had to do the same thing.

She wrote letters to her family and Toph and Uncle, and then finally to Aang. _I've been sick but am out of danger,_ she'd written. _I need some time to recuperate. If you love me, you won't come looking for me. I will return when I'm better. _To Aang, she had written something more: _I forgive you. Do not forget who you are. _With his letter, however, she had enclosed her wedding ring. It would not help her find herself, and she was not cruel enough to hold him to her when hope would only be a lie.

To Zuko, she could not write. She feared that if she wrote to him, she would write everything and yet it would still end in nothing. Worse, she had finally learned to worry, now that she realized his hold on her heart had not been shaken when all else had. She remembered the look on Suki's face when she told her about the secret of their necklaces. Now, she understood. All too late, she understood.

Thus began her journey, her sojourn from her past and duties, away from her well-meaning friends and family. She had traveled the length and breadth of the earth kingdom, never staying in one place for more than a week or two. Healing was her primary purpose, and it made her think fondly of her escapades as the painted lady - enough so to procure a wide-brimmed hat on the fourth month of her travels. Although she had not gone so far as to paint her face, she had adopted many pseudonyms - most more believable than Sapphire Fire - and over the next twelve months met people and made friends that she otherwise would never have known. She sampled dishes, heard wondrous stories, birthed babies and attended weddings, and huddled in exhaustion over the corpses of patients she could not save. At times she laughed, at others she cried, and there were days when she felt so strong she suspected she could move mountains. Yet at the end of every night, no matter where she was or what she was doing, her fingers pressed against the necklace at her throat, and she thought of flame.

In retrospect, it was so obvious. How had she not known? Because she had not _wanted_ to know, and because she truly had loved her husband, as well. Was it possible to love two men at once, with differing levels of intensity and longevity? Katara had never thought so before, but now she knew better. That she had only realized it when both were forever beyond her reach only increased her determination. She would have a child; Aunt Wu had promised. She had to believe in _that_ prophecy, just as fervently as she had the first. Yet it hinged not only on her ability to let of her anger...she had to learn to love a third time, as well.

...

Eventually the day came where Katara could no longer deny that she was delaying the inevitable, and brave as she had grown to be, she was putting off her return. If she could not forget how to love Zuko in over a year with no communication, she likely never would. Were that the case, she was only doing herself and her remaining loved ones a disservice by staying away.

Perhaps there was one final test, however. The image of Zuko in her heart was not necessarily accurate. Even if it was, seeing him interact with his wife and child might be what she needed to end her feelings for him - and the final step in becoming someone new. Before she could change her mind, she wrote letters to all her friends, and even Aang, after a day's reflection. Then, she boarded the first ship to the fire nation, and all she could hope was that the woman she had become was stronger than her feelings for the man Zuko had been.

Now the palace walls were in view, and Katara had to shut her eyes firmly to hold back tears. This long walk felt like a goodbye, as if she were shutting away the last part of the old her, the only aspect of herself that had survived her time apart. Yet beyond those walls was her future, even if not with the man she loved….nor her husband. _It's just the first step,_ Katara told herself, preparing her mind for what must follow. _Not the journey. All I need to do is knock...fate will take care of the rest._

…

…

…

…

…

The firelord paced the length of the waiting room, wishing that he had not made defacing government property illegal. As it was, he had to make do with scowling deeply and channelling his nerves into the fire sconces on the wall, three of which had already cracked from the sudden spike of heat.

"Zuko. Mai will be _fine._ Babies come early all the time - you were at least a week early as well. Now, come. Have some tea. It will soothe your nerves." Uncle held out a steaming teacup, delicately scented with hibiscus, rose, and cinnamon. All this was lost on Zuko, however, as he tossed back the beverage in one fell swoop. Had he not been a firebender, he would have burned his esophagus. As it was, it barely made him pause from his pacing.

"Tea is for _savoring_, Zuko-"

"Not now, Uncle." Even so, the firelord attempted to hold still, restricting himself to playing with the border on his high-collared, imperial robes. The detente lasted for under a minute, and then he was back to striding about the small room.

Uncle watched him while nursing his own cup of tea. High strung as his nephew could be, it _was_ an improvement over Iroh's birth. Then, he had been too terrified to move; sitting for hours clutching his knees with a grip that left them bruised for days afterwards. Now, it was pacing. And although it was bound to be better for his knees, the servants were going to have a fit when they saw what he had done to the new rug.

He took another sip and breathed the steam in deeply. Ah, but he was getting old! Gone were the days he could simply smack his nephew over the back of the head and command him to sit down. Well, not that he ever promoted familial violence, but the principle remained. He was past his prime now, although by no means infirm, and there was no physical means of keeping Zuko from pacing a hole in the floor. If the rug was to be saved, he would have to rely on his wiles...and if even that failed, something even more potent.

He shifted his weight and Katara's letter crackled against his hip.

"Nephew. If you are not too busy breaking the new rug in, perhaps you could sit and talk with me?"

Zuko huffed, twitchily eying the door. If he didn't know from past experience that his uncle would simply drag him right back, he would have been out racing about the palace hours ago. "I'm not sure now is the best time, Uncle-"

"Indulge me." There was no arguing with him and that tone of voice. Zuko dropped gracelessly down into the chair across from him, and immediately began toying with everything within reach. Uncle shifted his teacup away from his nervous nephew, just in case his reach extended to his half of the table. "There are things we should discuss, and although I realize you are in no state of mind to give it serious thought, it might be a good time to get acquainted with it. Now, if it is as Lady Mai believes and she births a daughter, there will be nothing to worry about. If she births a son, however…"

Zuko set down the ornamented, duck-shaped paper weight with an amount of force that no paper weight merited. "The Fire Sages can go hang. I'm not raising either of my children the way they prescribe - the second child to be treated as a spare _indeed. _That was probably half the problem with Azula, and I'm not subjecting _any_ of my children to the Fire Sages' foolishness. _Ever."_

Uncle allowed himself a small smile for his nephew's noble vehemence. Zuko was a doting father, even when crippled by fear that he would fail. Yet his desire to protect and nurture his unborn child proved just how worthy a father he was. "I am glad to hear it. Know that I will lend my full assistance to whatever you choose to do. The Fire Sages have held sway for too long…" Trailing off suggestively, he saw that whatever he said would have to be delivered with the subtlety of a jackhammer. Yet perhaps Zuko was right and now wasn't the right time for undermining the close-minded religious institution that had enabled Sozin and Ozai to wage war on the world. He had to think of something lighter. "Speaking of the child's gender, what would _you _choose? Would you still prefer a girl?"

Zuko's gaze dropped to his hands, and for a moment Uncle felt as if he had inadvertently stumbled onto something personal. Yet it was by no means an unexpected question. What could Zuko be thinking of that made his mouth twist and his eyes fill with regret?

"I...I'm not sure if it matters, this time. I'd welcome either. I don't have a preference."

Lying. His nephew was lying to him, and about something incomprehensible. What did it matter if he still preferred a girl child? And why would he not just admit it? Somewhat miffed that Zuko was hiding something from him, he brought forth his biggest piece of news without his usual skillful segue way, largely to see his expression. "I received a letter a few days ago. Apparently it had been delayed during the Midsummer Festival. Would you like to know what it said?"

Zuko twisted to side, clearly done with the conversation and impatient to resume his pacing. "Not really, Uncle. I am a little preoccupied at the moment. If you have no more questions…?"

Spirits forgive him, but he was enjoying drawing out the suspense. "You don't even care to know who it was from?"

The firelord ran his hands through his hair, dislodging his crown and ruffling his immaculate topknot. He then picked up the paperweight again, squinting at the garish displacement of aquamarine stones. "I thought we'd agreed on no important matters of state until Mai gave birth, Uncle. Surely whomever sent you this all-important letter can wait."

He waited a beat to gain Zuko's attention. Then, he smirked. "I'll be sure to tell her you said so. I would worry though, as her temper is somewhat legendary. No, I certainly wouldn't want to anger a master wate-"

Just then, the door swung open violently, smacking against the wall. One of the midwife's servants entered, breathless and terrified - so much so that she made no attempt at obeisance before her lord. "My lord! Please, you must come quickly!"

Zuko shot to his feet and Uncle rose quickly as well, grimacing at the shoot of pain through his old bones. "What is the matter? Is it Mai? The baby?"

"Yes, my lord. The midwife says...I am so sorry. It does not look good. She's not sure she can save either of them, at this point."

Zuko paled and swayed on his feet. Uncle steadied him, all mirth lost. All thoughts of the wayward waterbender vanished, replaced with the memories of his own wife, whom he had lost in childbirth so many years ago. "Take us to her."

"Right away, sir."

…

…

…

…

For all her projected expectations, meeting a manic Ty Lee within moments of entering the palace had not been one of them.

"Katara! Oh thank _Agni! _Follow me, quickly!"

Katara struggled to keep up with the acrobat, and was stuck by the oddity of this greeting. Ty Lee was a little quirky and very excitable, but usually not _desperate._ Then Katara noticed the blood stains on her pink tunic and deep down, she understood. "What happened? Who's injured?"

Ty Lee spared a glance at her companion before continuing their breakneck pace to the healing chambers. "It's Mai - something's wrong with the baby. The midwife can't turn him, and she's lost so much blood...oh Agni. Please, you have to help them!"

Katara stumbled, but Ty Lee's grip on her was firm. Mai was pregnant again. The news should probably break her heart, but Katara was first and foremost a healer, and even her heart knew her priorities. She increased her pace so that she nearly outstripped Ty Lee, knowing there was no point in asking her questions about the procedure. "I'll do my best, Ty Lee. How long has she been in labor? And is there plenty of water in the birthing chamber?"

"About 5 hours now. And there should be - there was when I left. Right through here." Ty Lee led her through an inconspicuous door, and at Katara's questioning glance explained. "It's the servant's entrance. I figured we should get you in here without running into Uncle and Zuko...saves us time."

Katara was surprised but pleased at her friend's quick thinking. Then there was no more time for auxiliary concerns. Mai was before them, lying pale and weak on a bed whose white sheets had been stained red. Katara sucked in a deep breath. This was bad. Even for a baby newly delivered there was far too much blood. There was very little chance of the baby having survived, especially if it was a breech birth. Moving briskly past Ty Lee, Katara nodded to the midwife, who stood between Mai's thighs, forearms covered in blood. "Madam. What's been done? Has the baby been turned?"

Although Katara did not recognize the midwife, she recognized her. "Master Waterbender! No, we've been unable...if we're to save the Lady's life, this is our last chance to turn back. We will need to cut the babe out, and it will not survive the procedure. Yet to lose the Fire Lady-"

Mai moaned, and to Katara's ears it sounded more like a keening animal than any human noise. She hadn't realized - nor expected - Mai to be conscious, not with all the blood she had lost. "It's going to be ok, Mai. We're going to get you through this-"

"_No,_" Mai whispered, opening her eyes with supreme effort. "_No. Save the baby. Not me. Save the _baby."

Katara's breath caught in her throat. She had seen such selflessness before, and had heard other dying mothers make the same plea. And Mai was the Fire Lady, Zuko's wife. She couldn't give up so easily! Determined, Katara summoned clean water from the pitcher in the window, and settled it over Mai's abdomen. Using techniques she had perfected during the last 18 months, she bent all her focus on healing the most heavily damaged tissue, so that there may be a chance to save both mother and babe. With that finished, she turned to the midwife, whose mouth had fallen open.

"We will save _both_ of them. Now, we have a chance!"

The two women worked tirelessly. Katara discreetly utilized both waterbending and bloodbending techniques to staunch to heavy flow of blood, and to heal the ravages of birth left on Mai's skin. The midwife continued her efforts to turn the babe, and even Ty Lee found little ways to be helpful - replacing the linen, bathing Mai's brow with a cool, soaked cloth, and providing what the other two could not: heartfelt reassurance to Mai that all would be well.

"Don't worry Mai, you're going to get through this just fine! Katara's here, and she'll heal you right up! Just think, soon little Iroh will have a little brother or sister to play with, and you know how happy that will make both of you! Hold on, Mai. You can do this. We will get _through_ this!"

Yet as the hours dragged on Katara's hope dimmed, although her determination did not fade. The baby was stuck, and was now lodged so that turning him was next to impossible without endangering Mai's life. Katara continued to use every trick she had learned over the last 18 months, yet none of it was working, and Mai's energy was fading quickly. Finally, when the midwife excused herself to avail herself of a chamber pot and Ty Lee was out getting fresh bedding, Katara allowed herself a moment's pause to look up at her patient.

Once again, Mai had surprised her. The fire lady watched her back, exhausted and weak, yet there was still a spark in her eye. She gestured at the carafe of water, and Katara obliged, bending some directly into her mouth. When she had swallowed thickly, wincing in pain as another contraction threatened to tear her womb apart, she finally spoke. "Katara. You...you know what must be done. I asked you before - please save the baby. Now I command you. _Save my baby."_

As Katara shook her head helplessly she was forced to bend the liquid around the placenta - and she couldn't even tell whether it was bloodbending or waterbending now - to keep the baby from causing irreparable damage to Mai's body. "No, Mai. I am not going to let you die. You can't give up on me like this!"

Mai cried out in pain as another spasm tore through her, yet there was no real energy in it. She had been battling herself for nearly 8 hours, and there was little left to give. "_Listen to me. _I carried this baby for 9 long months. It is mine. It is _me. _I am its _mother. So _if you let my baby die to save me, I promise you. I will haunt your every step. I will render you barren, and force you to be alone and miserable for the rest of your life." Salty tears trailed down her cheek, and Katara watched them fall, astounded. "This is my child, Katara. _Please._ Don't let it die!"

Katara had birthed many children, and seen too many mothers die in the attempt. Yet this was different - this was someone she had known, and was loved by those that _she_ loved. And there was something so _noble_ about Mai's last request, buoyed by the expectation of her demand to be followed. Yet she had also begged, for the child she would never know...yet had clearly loved so much.

It was then that the Ty Lee returned, arms full of clean linen. She raced into the room, and with panicked eyes gripped Katara's shoulders. "The midwife just told Zuko that there's nothing we can do! She's giving up! I told her to fuck off, but she pretty much told him Mai was a goner...how can she _do_ that?" Ty Lee's enraged tears glimmered on her cheeks and it was then that she looked at her best friend, conscious and listening in. With just one glance she knew what Mai had decided, however, able to read it in the women's auras. She dropped the bedding and rushed to her friend's side, gripping her hand within her own and kissing it. "Oh Mai. _Mai."_

"_I'm not afraid, Ty_." Mai's head fell back against the bed, and Ty Lee followed her. Her lips moved, and Katara knew she whispered something private. She averted her eyes, casting around for more water. She would need it to turn the baby...as well as delivering it safely. And then she would need Ty Lee, because saving the baby was one thing, but trying to save Mai would require two sets of hands.

"Hold on, Mai," she whispered, one hand settling on her swollen abdomen, the other concentrating on swirling the fluids within her. "We're not giving up yet. Ty Lee, I need you to hold her down - I'm going to turn the baby. Mai, listen. This is going to hurt like hell. But it is _not going to kill you._ You and the baby are going to be fine. I _promise."_

"_Save...baby…"_ Mai trailed off, too weak to articulate. Ty Lee bounded over to her, holding down Mai's hips with unexpected strength. She tilted her head away from Mai so that she couldn't overhear her whisper.

"What are you going to do? The midwife said-"

Katara blew back a stray hair from her face, where it promptly stuck to the sweat on her brow. "I can't turn the baby with water...otherwise I'd have done it hours ago. There's too much internal bleeding...so I'm going to turn it with her blood."

"You can _do _that?"

Katara exhaled raggedly. "It's not something I'm proud of, but in this circumstance? I'll do it. If it can save them…"

Ty Lee nodded determinedly, and as both hands were in use, leaned over to place a firm kiss on Katara's cheek. "It'll be ok. We can do this! Are you ready?"

"Hold her down." Katara closed her eyes, focusing her concentration on the body within Mai's own. There - through faint tendrils of her power, she could hear the baby's heartbeat. But it was weak, almost as weak as Mai's own. There was no more time. "Ty Lee - now!"

Taking control of the blood within one's body always made her hyperaware of the blood within herself. It was this way now, and when she bent the blood around the baby, gently guiding its head to the birthing canal, Katara could feel the blood in her own uterus flow in response. Yet she ignored the sudden, unnatural instigation of her moonblood just as she did the anguished cries of the fire lady. Her only purpose was to deliver this baby; the only sound in the universe was the baby's heart, pumping through her fingers, through her mind, through her blood.

"Katara, hurry!"

From far away Ty Lee yelled, but she was too hyper focused on the baby to attend. Now that the baby was turned, she devoted all her strength to increasing the pace of the birth, and the baby slipped through the canal more quickly than any other birth she had assisted. Such was her connection with the infant that she could have sworn she felt a puff of air on her own scalp when the baby crowned, and within minutes she held the infant in her arms, snipping off the umbilical cord with the scissors on the birthing tray with a practiced motion.

For a moment she allowed herself to glance at the baby - male, perfect...yet silent, covered in blood, and with lips tinged blue. Katara's heart stopped, just as baby's had. No! Mai had not worked this hard to let the baby die now! Thinking back to the last stillbirth she had delivered, she pinched the baby's nose and sealed her lips over his. Opening his little mouth with her own, she simultaneously breathed into him, and probed his heart with her energy. One tiny squeeze and the exhalation of her breath into his lungs...and the heartbeat began anew, the infant wailing.

"Mai! You did it! He's alive!" Ty Lee called out to her friend, but Mai was nearly gone. Katara held out the child to her, giving Mai a clear glance of the wonder she had battled out of her body.

"_A son…_" Mai whispered, and the exhaustion and pain was replaced with sheer love "_My so-" _Before she could even hold her child, the light in her eyes went out, her body falling slack against the bed. She exhaled in a gentle rush, and Katara had seen enough people die like this to know it was her last.

"Mai, no! Hold on!" Ty Lee begged her friend, tears streaming down her face. Knowing there was nothing they could do but determined to do it anyway, Katara placed the baby into her arms, directing her to sit at the head of Mai's bed. Between her pleas and the baby's wails, Katara bent back over the body, doing all she could. Yet there was no gainsaying death, and when even after her steadfast efforts Mai's heart refused to beat, she knew it was over.

Katara looked down at Mai's face, and there was a serenity there at odds with the sweat on her brow, the paleness of her cheeks, and the lip nearly bitten through. Then she looked at the baby in Ty Lee's arms, still wailing lustily. When she brought her eyes to Ty Lee's, the acrobat was waiting for her. She stood, made her way over to the waterbender, and placed the squalling babe into her arms.

"Here. Clean him up. I'll go alert the midwife...and give her a piece of my mind. Take the baby to the antechamber outside - I left some linens to swaddle him there." Katara nodded sadly, looking down at the child in her arms. The effort to cry nonstop was exhausting him, and he was quieting down, slowly and surely.

Ty Lee paused to trace a finger down the baby's blood-covered cheek. "I'm sorry. I'd stay with you, but the funeral traditions for royalty are time sensitive...and I need to tell the embalmers before I start weeping." Surprising her once again, Ty Lee rose up on her toes to place a kiss on Katara's other cheek. "_Thank you_, Katara. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come. Mai died at peace, thanks to you - I could see it in her aura. I will _never_ forget this…"

With that ringing in her ears, Ty Lee fled through the servant's entrance, and Katara faced the outer door. She wiped the baby clean of blood and placenta with a simple gesture, thinking abstractly - a little in shock - of what would need to happen next. A wet nurse must be called for, and Zuko, of course. Hopefully Ty Lee would quickly track down the midwife, for she would know who to call to...prepare Mai's body. Ty Lee would also have to present the baby, and break the news of Mai's death. In all the hubbub she could slip away, or even just lay down on the floor and sleep for 1000 years, because she hadn't had to deal with this cocktail of exhaustion and sorrow since the war...and to top it all off she had just begun to cry.

Katara fumbled with the doorknob, so intent on opening the door without causing the baby to cry again that she didn't notice the two men standing in the room until she walked through; body soaked in blood, cheeks in tears. Yet their gasp made her look up, and in her shock she nearly dropped the baby.

"Katara! The baby - what of Lady Mai, does she live?"

"_Katara."_

Katara ignored Zuko's earnest whisper, yet she could not look away from the anguish in his eyes. "Zuko, I'm so sorry. We managed to save the baby, but….Mai, she...I was too late. _I couldn't save her."_

Zuko stared into her eyes like a drowning man reaches for shore, but Uncle moved to her, supporting both her and the baby before she collapsed. She had just enough presence of mind to deposit the naked baby into his arms, wherein he placed a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead.

"You did all you could, Katara. That you were able to save the child - the midwife assured us both were lost…" Uncle continued, but Katara heard none of it. All the tension and exhaustion of the last several hours hit her at once, combining with the loneliness of the past several years. She was unsure of who moved first, whether it was her or the fire lord. All she knew was that in the next moment they were in each other's arms, both weeping as if the world had ended.

If she had known that she would bring death in her wake, she would have never come home.

…

…

…

…

…

** This week on: the most upsetting story I've ever written in my life.**

**So Zuko and Katara are reunited, at long last. Thoughts on where it will go from here? There are plenty of rocks in the road ahead...but some sweetness too. Stay tuned! ^_^**


End file.
